A summer of soccer
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: The title of the story pretty much says it all, Spencer and Ashley meet during a soocer camp, will sparks fly between them or is it someone else in they way for them? Just read and review, and who know it might be a sequel to this coming... it's up to you
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first SoN fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. This is just a bit of introduction. So read and review. I don't have a beta and if anyone would be interested just send me a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that you can relate to SoN. At the moment I "own" my storyline and the characters that I made up, but they are not present yet.**

* * *

**A summer of soccer**

I sat on the airplane by myself and I was just thinking about how lucky I was. I've been chosen to attend to one of the best soccer camps in the country, they chose the 25 best in every age from 15 to 18, and I'm among these 25 I my age. I still can't believe that this is happening. I have been to camp before but I've always known someone else there but not this time. And I know that my parents are proud of me or at least that what they said when I got in. I knew that I was good but I never thought that I was this good, well I'm the best at my school but that doesn't say much, cause or soccer team is kind of bad.

I don't know that much about this camp other then what I've already told you. I know that the older players are kind of camp consolers for the younger players and they kind of mix the ages with each other so you get to know everyone, I think that's good.

I guess that I should tell you something about me, but I don't think that I'm that interesting person to begin with but you should know a little about me anyway. To begin with, my name is Spencer Carlin and I'm 16 years, I live I a small town in Ohio with my parents, but we might movie after the summer, it depends on if my father takes this new job offer he got a week before I left. If he takes it we will be moving to Los Angeles, and the truth is that I'm on my way there now, the camp is outside of LA. When it comes to boys I haven't had a boyfriend in ages and truthfully I'm not that interested in them either, I guess that I would say that I prefer the other gender, girls, with that said I haven't had a girlfriend in, well let me see, ever, I can say this much my mother knows about this and she is accepting it, she had a bit of a problem in the beginning. My father doesn't know and I don't really know why I haven't told him somehow I guess that I thought that my mother would have told him but she hasn't. So to put in an easy way, I'm gay. Ha ha that totally rimes, I'm so funny.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, would you please fasten your seatbelts we're going to land in Los Angeles in a few minutes and we're hoping that you've enjoyed this flight. Have a nice day". _The voice from the captain woke Spencer from her own thoughts. _I just hope that's going to be easy to find to the bus that are going to take us to or camp, _Spencer thought. _And it's going to be a great summer or at least I hope so. I'm hoping that I meet some new friends. If I'm lucky I might meet some girl if I'm lucky, but I don't think so. I'm not that lucky._

* * *

**A/N: I know that this one was a bit short but like I said before, this is just a short introduction and the chapters will be longer later on. Not to all of the characters and I'm going to write in Spencer perspective or no one's so to say, at least now in the beginning and it might change later on and if it does I will tell. I would love some review so I know if I should continue this story, it might take a few days before I update, I need to write the next couples of chapters. So please review it's fun to read and helps with inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed and all of you that have this story on alert. I hope that this chapter is good, I just wrote it and it's longer then the first one not that strange.**

**Disclaimer: same as the first chapter. But you can always dream… ;-)**

**Chapter 2 Settling in**

Spencer was trying to find her way to the bus, there were some signs that told her where she should be going, but she wasn't the best when it came to directions, she still got lost in her school where she's been going for the last seven years. But she did find the bus after a while, the only problem was that there was no one else there so she didn't know if it was the right one but she hoped for the best. She had been waiting for about 15 minutes when another girl came and she began to talk to Spencer.

"Hi. Are you going to this soccer camp thing, I don't know if I'm at the right bus." The girl asked.

"Hi. I guess so, I'm going to a soccer camp and the truth is that I don't know if this is the right bus but as you see both of us is at this bus stop so hopefully it's the right one", Spencer said.

"That is a good one and hopefully true also. I'm Kyla by the way", the girl said.

"I'm Spencer and it was nice to meet you. So do you know anyone that is going to this camp?"

"Well, my sister is there and she has been to this camp for a couple of years and she's going to be a counselor this year and she was one last year to. And this is my first year to this camp, how about you?"

"I don't know anyone that is going that might depend on that my team isn't the best one around, but I'm apparently good otherwise I wouldn't be here. And I've never been to this camp before but there is a first thing for everything." The both girls talked until it came more and more girls and they both realized that they for sure was at the right place because all the girls talked about soccer and how glad they were that they had been chosen to go to this camp.

During the bus ride to the camp Spencer sat next to Kyla and she hadn't met Kyla's sister yet and wondered why her sister wasn't on the bus, but she didn't think more about that. It was a pretty long bus ride so Spencer fell asleep mostly because she had a long flight and now she was on a bus, and she was a person that could fall asleep pretty much anywhere.

When they finally came to the camp, they were told that they were supposed to be divided in groups of 10 persons per group and it will be two consolers per group and they will be sharing a cabin and doing different chores together. _I wonder which girls I'm going to be with I'm kind of hoping that I get in the same group as Kyla, at least I would know someone a bit at least. But then again I don't really care I'm happy to be here and I will meet her around here anyway, there are like no possibility to leave this camp,_ Spencer thought.

"Okay this is the first group, Brooke A, Spencer C, Madison D, Katie S, Jessie S, Alex, Hannah and Sophia and your consolers will be Ashley and Bailey. So you guys can leave and your consolers will show you your cabin and you can begin to settle in. And because you're the first group you are responsible to serve dinner today, you don't have to make it just serve it," one of the leaders for the camp said. And then they continued to talk and talking about the groups and Spencer didn't listen anymore she just looked for her group so she could go to the cabin and dump everything she had packed and to get a bed. _Sleep and bed, I can't wait, I just hope that it's nice bed and that I could sleep good. Who am I kidding?, as long as there is a pillow and madras I'll sleep just like a baby, _Spencer thought.

"hey, you there! What's your name and if its Spencer then you should hurry up your group is about to leave for their cabin and you should tag along. That is what I would do anyway."

"oh, I didn't realize that and thank you. I should go. And thanks again." I wonder who she was I have never seen her before but she was nice I know a lot of people that wouldn't care about that. Spencer began to run to catch up with her group, and it didn't take long before she had catch up with her group. The group did go up to their cabin and when they were there on of their consolers said that they should get to know each other a bit better so they should play a game.

"okay, so I thought that we should play something so that we can get to know each other a bit better because we're going to live together and work together during this summer. So I can begin and then we all do the same, has everyone understood?" she didn't get an answer from anyone so she took that as everyone had understood. "I'm Bailey and I'm 18. I've been on this camp since I was 15 and I've got a boyfriend back home and I've played soccer for as long as I can remember. So next one is?"

"Well I'm Brooke and I'm 15 and this is my first year her and there is not much more to say about me."

"I'm Madison and I', 17 and if I wanted I could have been a consolers but I didn't want to its just so much work to do and it's not worth it. I do have a boyfriend back home in LA just so you know and he will be coming here later so just keep your hands of him."_ What can I say about her, spencer thought she's a total bitch, but you can't have lucky with everyone._ And this connitinued and then it was spencers turn.

"I'm spnecer and I'm 16 and this is the first time I'm on this camp. So I don't really know what I should tell you about me. To begin with I don't have a boyfriend and I haven't in a long time." _I wonder what she means by that Ashley thought, I mean she plays soccer and she must be pretty good, that's probably it I mean she can't be gay that is just too good to be true. I mean she is just so beautiful and she seems so innocent but then again almost everyone that is blond and have blue eyes does, I wonder if she has noticed that I've been looking at her._ Spencer continued "and the truth is that I probably won't have one anytime soon. I was just wondering one thing and this could be a thing to discuss and that something I like to do. So here it goes, what do you guys think about gay people?" _That was a strange question to ask Ashley thought but it was actually a good one, and she didn't admit to anything but it's a good one and smart to ask._

"Okay I think that's a good question Spencer but you guys can give an answer after Ashley has told us about herself", Bailey said.

"Thank you Bailey. And here goes nothing. I'm Ashley, but that did you know now and I've been on this camp since I was 15 and now I'm 18 so this is my last year as a player. And I also think that the question that Spencer had was a good one. Because if any of you have a problem then ypu might want to try to change your group but I don't think that is possible so ypu just have to hang in there." _I wonder what she means with that, I mean I didn't say I was gay I just wanted to know what the rest of the thought about people being gay. There is no chance that Ashley is gay she is to perfect, I mean look at that body and not to mention those brown eyes. Just snap out if it Spencer, she wouldn't be interested in you even if she was gay which she is not and besides that she is your camp counselor._ "And now all of you wonder why I said that, I'm going to tell you that now, it's mostly for you who haven't been here before the rest of you already known. I'm gay, but I'm not seeing anyone so if there is any problems just say it and we'll try to fix it."

_Oh my god I can't believe it, she is gay. This is so my happiest day so far, but she is not interested in me she can't be. But now I know that there's a chance, _Spencer thought.

"So is there any problem?" Ashley asked, the only one that said something was Madison, _why am I not surprised Spencer thought._

"I know that you're gay an everything and if there is anyone else why don't you just share a room, 'cause I'm not sharing and I don't want to change in front of anyone gay" There was no other girl that seemed to have a problem with Ashley being gay, so Spencer thought that she might say something right now and then she would have that problem.

"I don't really agree with you on that one Madison, that if you're gay you should share a room, but you don't have to share a room with either Ashley or me", Spencer said. "But I can't talk for the others, just can talk for myself and probably Ashley now. That's because I don't know if anyone else in this room is gay."

_What did she just say, did Spencer say that she is gay, no way, I totally on a rime flow right now, this is just so fun, Ashley thought. But then again look at that girl she is just so beautiful and those eyes I can drown in them. I wonder if she is gay or if she just said it. I need to find out._

"So over to who's going to share rooms with each other. We do have a list here that they had done before. So let's go after that one", Bailey said. "So according to this one, Brooke is sharing with Hannah, Madison is sharing with Spencer, Jessie and Katie, Alex and Sophia and then are the counselors sharing. So no problem right. Good, let's get settle in."

"Well it's a problem, you see, don't you remember what I said before, I don't share with gay people, it's that easy, I don't want anyone to sneak a peek at me," Madison said. This just made Spencer so angry she couldn't just stand there, if just Madison hadn't said that last part there wouldn't have been a problem but now.

"How full of your self are you Madison? I'm just wondering, cause when I look around in this room I see about 8 girls that I think has so much more going for them than you do and that makes them so much more beautiful. I just thought that there would be no problem to change my room, with anyone in this room but now it seems like I don't want to change my room, roommate. So what do you think, shall we share or do you want to sleep on the floor out here cause I'm not going to do that. So there you have your choices, floor or share a room with a lesbian. So what is it?" Spencer said and she was just furious.

"Okay, take it easy Spencer, we'll fix this, you should have to share a room with someone that doesn't want you there so you and me we'll just change rooms with each other", Bailey said, and this was not just because she wanted to be nice to Spencer but she had seen something that both Ashley and Spencer had missed, she had seen how the both girls looked at each other, when the y thought that no one was watching.

"Bailey you shouldn't be doing this it's Madison that has a problem and she should learn how to deal with it and don't be such ass." Ashley said, but at the same time she was glad that Bailey had offered, and now she knew that Spencer was gay. This was good, but she still had some problems with Madison, but she knew what she was going to do.

**A/N: okay this was the second chapter and there was nothing big or not that big we did see some Spashley, not that much but there will be more now is the big question what is Ash going to do to Madison, that is a good question if you have any ideas just let me know. It's not in the next chapter it like the chapter after that Madison gets in trouble. My idea at the moment involves a soccer practice and water. So just leave a review and I will be happy, and if you're nice I'll give you a cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to say thanks to the review I've gotten so far and to everyone that has this story on alert. This chapter is maybe not that great but it's a chapter and it takes the story forward. The day comes to its end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you're able to relate to SoN. What do I own; I guess the storyline and the characters that I've created.**

**Chapter 3**

So Spencer and the rest of her group were trying to clean up in the kitchen and the canteen after all the others and there were a lot to clean today. But apparently were it always much to clean after the first dinner in the canteen every year or at least it has been during the last years, when Ashley and Bailey had been around. There had been a bit of a food fight during dinner.

"Spencer, just so you know this is your fault, that we have so much to clean", Madison said. And Spencer didn't really get it why it was her fault that there had been a food fight. Sure it was from her the first bit of food came but she hadn't thrown it, and everyone else in her group knew what really had happened but they had decided that they just should leave it and clean the mess up.

"I don't see how this whole food fight could possibly be my fault. Yes I know that the first piece of food came from me but it wouldn't if I someone hadn't tried to trip me and somehow succeed so I lost my food. And it wasn't me who yelled food fight", Spencer said and when she said this she looked at, you can guess, yes at Madison.

"Okay, can we just drop this; I want to be done with this tonight. I'm kind of tiered, I didn't get that much of sleep on my flight or on the bus", Brooke said, she hadn't said much during the introduction and during dinner she had done what she been told to do and answered when someone asked her a question.

"I agree with Brooke and I think it's a good idea to do this fast and then just go back to the cabin. So we all can get a new start tomorrow", Bailey said. She had taken a bit more responsibility to lead this group compeered to Ashley but that was something that they had decided that they would do, because Ashley had a bit of problem with her temper and that wasn't always the best when it came to lead a group. After that the whole group or at least almost the whole group was quiet and they just did their job so they could leave the kitchen and canteen clean. If it wasn't clean enough they would be on kitchen duty the rest of the week and it could be even longer if they were unlucky.

When the group got back to their cabin Spencer just sat down on her bed in the room that she shared with Ashley and thought about what had happen during dinner in the canteen, and it wasn't any happy thoughts. _I wonder what I ever did to this Madison girl, I just met her today and I can't say that I did anything wrong. I mean I just told her that I was gay more or less, not in those words but I said that she didn't need to share a room with either me or Ashley and she said that she was gay so it could be that. She can't be angry with me after I kind of told her of, and asked her to choose between sharing a room with me or sleep on the floor, _Spencer thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_This is what happened I the canteen during dinner and why they need to clean so much and why Madison was blaming Spencer about when it came to the food fight. _

_The group had already place some salad on the tables and some water and juice to drink and they were about to place some bread on the tables and Spencer kind of tripped on her own feet, she was kind of clumsy, she has always been that except on the soccer field, when she tripped on her feet she lost her balance and kind of knocked down a bit of bread to the floor and Madison thought that Spencer was just kind of clumps and didn't hesitate to say so._

"_Just so you know Blondie, the bread is meant to be in the bread baskets and on the tables and not on the floor. That is something that I've been thought at least or maybe you didn't learn that at home", Madison said._

"_Well, I do know that but when someone loses their balance it can be kind of hard to keep everything in their place. Just so you know, maybe you should try it sometime", Spencer said._

_And this kind of bickering was going all the night during dinner between Spencer and Madison and some of the others girls tried to get them to stop but somehow it didn't work it almost get even worst especially from Madison's side, Spencer on the other side she tried to avoid Madison during the night. And then when they were going to place the food on the table when the other players from the other groups were sitting there and Spencer was going out with some of the food on the table and Madison was on her way out to the kitchen to get some other things and when she and Spencer met she just put her leg out and tripped Spencer so she fell and the bowl with the food just flew up in the air and if Spencer just hadn't had enough of bad luck this bowl just so happened to land on top of one of the camp leaders. When she tried to explain what happened she just heard someone yell._

"_FOOD FIGHT" she didn't know who it was but this was something that she didn't want to happen at least not today when her group were responsible to clean up after dinner._

"_No, there is NO FOOD FIGHT", Spencer tried to tell everyone in the canteen but it didn't help, it got almost worse because all they heard were food fight. All Spencer could think about was how the others on her group would react to this whole mess. She didn't want to get in any trouble with her group the first day at this camp, but somehow she did feel that she had some support from her group especially from Ashley, she didn't know why and somehow Bailey was cool too she kind of tried to keep the peace in this group, and that was something that would be needed so far._

_Soon after they had eaten their dinner they began to clean up and it was now that Spencer for sure was Madison's target and she didn't know who to get away from her but somehow Spencer knew that Madison had it coming soon._

**END FLASHBACK**

When Spencer was sitting on her bed and think about the dinner and all that had happened during that time, Ashley came in to their room and was kind of curios about what had happened between Spencer and Madison so that they would have this argument and this was the first day at the camp and she knew that both of the girls didn't know each other before today.

"Hey, Spencer. Do you know why Madison acted like she did tonight during the dinner?"

"Hi, actually I don't know. I've been thinking about it ever since we've got back and some time before also but I don't know what could have made her so angry. There is just one thing that I can think of and that is this discussion we had when it came to the rooming. When I told her she could choose between rooming with me or sleep on the floor, but she isn't doing either she is rooming with Bailey. Because I've never meet her before. Besides or group there I just one person I've talked to and I met her at the bus stop while we were waiting for the bus to come", Spencer said.

"That is actually kind of strange. But it might have something to do with what you said about having problem with gay people and you almost telling everyone that we are sharing this cabin with that you're gay but in the same way not saying it. And if you don't mind me asking, if you do, you don't have to answer the question."

"Ash, just stop rambling and ask me". _What did I just say, I just called her Ash and she has never told me if I could call her that but she is kind of cute when she rambles. _

_Oh my god she just called me Ash maybe she didn't mean to I mean no one has called me that in ages, not since my dad died, I haven't allowed anyone to call me that but she can call me that anytime she wants. Just look at her she just looks so chocked maybe she is afraid that I would be mad at her, but I never could be angry with her._

"Okay, I'm sorry about the rambling, I just wondered if you were gay or it's more like are you. You know what I mean, I'm rambling again and I normally don't do that."

"To give you an answer, I thought it was pretty obvious that I was gay, after that speech."

"Well you're kind of right but I wanted to know for sure". _Yes, this can't be happening she is gay and she just said it I can't believe it._ "She is just so cute".

"What did you just say?", Spencer asked even though she already knew what Ashley had said, she just wanted to hear it again.

_Shit, did I just say that out load, Ashley thought_.

"Yes you did and the last thing too, I don't know that but I kind of figured that you didn't mean to say it out load, at least the last part."Spencer said and began to giggle. It didn't take Ashley that many minutes before she also began to giggle. The both of them had some trouble to stop and when they thought that they had reach the end of it just started over again. But this was something that both of them needed after the day it had been. After about an hour the both girls began to change into their sleepwear which was tank tops and shorts but this took a while because they kind of glared on each other when the other one didn't look, neither of wanted to get caught so they were very careful. After that the both of them just went to bed and couldn't help to think about each other.

"Night Spence, sweet dreams", Ashley said, and at the same time thought to herself _I know that I'm going to have some._

"God night, Ash", Spencer said, and she also thought to herself _I know that I'm going to sleep well, you're sleeping in the bed next to me._

**AN: okay so this was the latest chapter so just use the review button to left on this page and leave me a comment. Then I'll be happy and maybe post a new chapter later today, I just need to write it first. ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so here is the next chapter and I hope that it's good and not to confusing. I just want to say thanks to everyone that has review. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I had some problem writing this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can relate to SoN.**

**Chapter 4 first practice**

Spencer woke up at some point during the night because she heard Ashley scream in her sleep but she didn't know what it was so she decided that she should get up and see what it was.

"No it can't be happening, this is not true. Mum you're lying to me." Ashley screamed.

"Hey, Ash, it's going to be okay. You just need to wake up." Spencer whispered, she didn't want to scare the other girl but she didn't know who she should react.

"No, you're lying. He's not dead, he can't be. I'm meeting him today." Ashley continued and this just made Spencer so sad, she just wanted the other girl to wake up from her nightmare.

"Ash why don't you wake up and it's nothing to be afraid of it's just a bad dream." While Spencer was trying to wake Ashley, Ashley was just tossing and turning in her bed. And Spencer didn't know what she could do to wake the other girl up. She tried almost everything and finally she manages to wake Ashley up.

"Ash, what was this that all about? It was nearly impossible to wake you up and you were talking in your sleep or it was more likely screaming." Spencer wondered.

"Oh, that was just some bad dream I had."

"**Just** I have a problem believing that. I could hardly wake you and you keep talking about your dead and saying no all the time. It was kind of scary."

"I'm sorry Spence it's just that I don't like to talk about that. And I haven't had any nightmares in a long time I don't know what it was the cause that I had one tonight."

"It's okay I'm here for you." Spencer said and when she said that she just hugged and held her and after that Ashley just began to break apart. Spencer didn't know what she should do but she knew that on some level she couldn't let Ashley go. So the only thing Spencer could think to do was to lay down with Ashley and just hold her and that is what Spencer did. It didn't take so many minutes for Ashley's breathing to slow down and she slowly began to fall asleep and when Spencer felt that Ashley was relaxed she could fall asleep. Both of them slept pretty well after that and considering what had happened during the night.

They didn't hear that there was someone that was knocking on their door in the morning. The person that was knocking on the door didn't get an answer and guessed that they might be up so she opened the door and was surprised of what she saw. She saw Ashley snuggled up against Spencer and Spencer was holding on to Ashley like she didn't want to let the older girl go. So she walked in as quietly as she could and she had her camera with her she didn't go anywhere without it, she was kind of glad that she had it with her so she took a photo of the both girls and just looking at it you could see that they were meant to be together and all she could do was hoping that the both of them realized it before it was too late. After that she woke the both girls up.

"Hey you, sleepy heads. It's time to get up and get some breakfast and just so you to know, I don't think that sleeping in the same bad the first night is the best thing to do or at all." The girl said. It was Ashley that was the first to wake up and when she saw how she was sleeping she kind of understood what the girl meant but she couldn't help to smile.

"Oh, hey Bailey. Or good morning and I know about what they say about sharing a bed. But the truth is that we had a good reason."

"I don't need to know and I don't want to know either but you better be careful. I won't say anything but I know that there is one person in this cabin that would tell if she found out."

"I know. Spencer was helping me, I had one of my nightmares and you know what I'm talking about."

"oh, I didn't know but I know that you haven't had one on this camp since the first year you were here. So do you know what happened for you to have one?"

"I think I know but I'm not sure but I think it was something that Spencer said last night."

"What did she say?"

"It was nothing special just something that reminded me of my dad that's all." And at that moment Spencer began to wake up and the first person she saw was Ashley.

"Good morning Ash." Spencer said. And when Bailey heard that she knew what had trigged Ashley's nightmare but she didn't want to tell Spencer that, the younger girl seemed so happy. That was a good thing; it could have been so much worse when you think about it, Bailey was thinking about the dinner the night before. It just took Spencer a minute to realize that Bailey also was in the room and right then both Ashley and Bailey saw that Spencer began to blush. _Oh just look at her she is just so cute, _Ashley thought.

"Good morning to you too. I hope that you did sleep alright last night." Ashley said.

"I slept alright, actually I slept pretty well and I hope you also slept well."

"I did and I hope that I didn't scare you too much when I had that bad dream."

"It's okay, and I hope that you're not lying to me. Because I don't think that was just a bad dream."

"I promise you that I will tell you eventually but not right now. Right now I want to get something to eat so that we can come back here and change so we can begin or first practice for this year."

The three girls just went to the canteen and the rest of the girls that they shared a cabin with were already there and they were just eating and laughing, just like it should be when you were at camp.

The first couples of hours of the training had been kind of boring just a lot of different physical things. Everything from running a couple of miles and some other running exercises, like different kinds of **relay races just so they could get to know each other a bit better**. This was just the boring and Spencer just hated this but she knew that this was something that every player in the world had to do and to the afternoon there would be more practicing with the ball and hopefully even some game against another group.

During the afternoon practice Spencer's group had some exercise that Ashley was responsible to overlook but somehow every time Ashley looked at Spencer to see how she was doing Spencer couldn't focus and everything she was supposed to do went wrong. All the other girls that was in the same group as Spencer was in were wondering how Spencer in the first place had been chosen to this camp it was for the best players in the country and so far Spencer hadn't showed any of those qualities that she was supposed to have. Ashley knew deep down why Spencer had trouble with the exercises and she knew that she had to do something about it but at the same time she didn't want to make a scene or anything like that.

"Bailey! I need to talk to you." Ashley said.

"What do you want? You know that I don't like being forced out from looking at the players during their first days of practice and I myself want to practice. I hope that this is important."

"I've been watching all the players and every single one of them has no problem with these exercises but Spencer has problems with them. And I don't know what I should do, I don't want to embarrass her I mean she did have a tough day yesterday. I know she has troubles with the basic exercises."

"I can tell you this much, she has absolutely no problems with the basics. She kicks some serious ass out on the field. At least when you're not looking but we might be forced to separate the two of you. 'Cause I've noticed that the other players also sees that Spencer has some trouble when you're looking but as far as I know they don't know that it is when you're looking."

"What are you talking about; I mean I know that she has some trouble with exercises but how come that you say that it's just when I'm looking. I don't understand why it's that way. Maybe you could explain that part to me." When Ashley had said all of this all Bailey could do was sighing and at the same time wonders how that girl could be so blind. It was just so obvious why Spencer had so much trouble when Ashley was looking, everyone that was looking closely could see that the younger girl had some sort of feelings for the older girl.

"Ashley, just think about it. That is all I ask from you and I know that you of all people should know what I mean. And if you don't know why she has troubles with the basic exercises in a week then I'll tell you or at least give you a clue."

"Fine I give in. But I'm telling you that you're going to tell me why she has problems, 'cause I can't come up with a reason." The practice continued and every now and then Ashley was looking just for a second at Spencer and when she was glaring at the girl she saw what Bailey had told her when they were talking, Spencer had no problems with any of exercises but she still didn't know what the reason for Spencer's problems were and she didn't like it. At the end of the practice Ashley wanted to talk to Spencer to see if she wanted to get even with Madison after the stunt she had pulled during dinner the night before.

"Hey, Spencer. Could I talk with you just a minute? I promise that it's not anything bad. I just have a question to you."

"Sure, could I just get some water first then I'll come and talk to you."

"That's not a problem." And Spencer just got some water to drink it didn't take that long and Spencer walked up to Ashley.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me about something. And you don't have to tell me that I sucked during the afternoon practice. That is something that I already know and I don't want to be reminded about that."

"Well, all I can tell you that you aren't wrong about that but I also saw that you did well. I just wanted to know if you're okay after all that happened last night."

"Yeah everything is fine. I just want to forget all about it."

"I understand but I do know that revenge is sweet and I hope that you think so too. And I kind of have an idea how you could get back at Madison just if you want to."

"That sounds kind of fun but I don't want anyone to get hurt or anything like that. All I want is get back to her with some kind of practical joke."

"What I had in mind is kind of a practical joke, but I guess that it could backfire and then you'll get in some trouble. "

"I don't want to get in trouble but I do want to get even. That much I know, could you just tell me what you had in mind and then I'll see if it is something that I could do."

"No problem. I just thought that you could help her with her shower, just use one of the buckets that are filled with water and just give her a shower with that water. Just so you know that is something that always happens at almost every practice. And if you don't do it first to her I can almost guarantee that she'll do it. That is something that she does."

"How do you know that?"

"All I'm saying is that I have my own experience when it comes to Madison's jokes around this camp. And I just wanted to give you a head up."

"Thanks and I do think that's sounds like a great idea and I do think I'll use it. I hope that you also is in on it."

"That sounds like a plan and I'm in. shall we go?"

"Absolutely." The both girls just went up to the water buckets and they took one and somehow the managed to hide the bucket behind their backs. The just went up to Madison had just empted the bucket on top of her head. What just had happened was not that smart 'cause both Ashley and Spencer wasn't exactly prepared for that Madison also had the same plane and she empted a bucket of water over Spencer's head. All of this water tossing lead to that it wasn't just Spencer and Madison that were wet almost everyone that had been in this group had gotten some amount of water on them.

"Hey Ashley, I need to talk to you." A girl said and both Spencer and Ashley recognized the voice.

"No problem." the girl got from Ashley as an answer. Both Ashley and Spencer walked up to the girl and when they got to the girl. The girl saw that Ashley had some company and at first she didn't see who the girl that was walking with Ashley were but when she did all she could say was.

"Spencer! I can't believe that we haven't gotten any chance to talk yet and for your sake I hope that you'll talk to me during dinner and that you sit with me, I need to get some gossip, from the other cabins."

"Kyla, I kind of tried to look for you last night during the dinner but I didn't see you so just can't blame me." Spencer said.

"Just forget it we will talk later but right now I do need to talk to Ashley here but I promise you that I talk to you later."

"Okay and I kind of need to get to take a shower and if I hurry I will be up before my roommate. So I'll talk to you later Kyla and I will see you later Ash." Spencer said and began to walk up to her cabin.

"Kyla did talk to you yesterday during the dinner and you didn't say anything about that you knew Spencer. And if I remember right I did mention her name right."

"Yeah you did but how was I'm supposed to know that we were talking about the same person."

"Come on Ky how many girls at a soccer camp do you know named Spencer and how many girls has that name. I'm just wondering."

"Okay, I believe that you're right but now I do have a question for you. You do realize that Spencer called you Ash and that you didn't react like you usually do when someone calls you that."

"I know but she did call me that last night just before we got to bed. And all I can say is that it brought back some memories and not the nice ones. Please don't tell her that I don't like to be called Ash 'cause it's kind of nice that someone calls me that again."

"Wait a minute did you say that she called you that last night."

"Yes I did. Oh I guess that I didn't mention that she is in the same cabin."

"Okay that sounds nice so do you have a better roommate then Madison this year? Let me guess you share room with Bailey this year."

"I do have a better roommate then Madison and I was supposed to share with Bailey but somehow there was some swapping in the room area. Madison had kind of a problem with the girl that she was supposed to share with so now is she sharing with Bailey. And I'm sharing with the girl that was supposed to share with Madison. "

"Okay, but I do want to know who you sharing with. So I know if I can sneak in and have some night talks with my older sister."

"I don't think that is a problem 'cause you kind of already met my roommate. I share with Spencer."

"Oh, then I might need to call first just to cheek that you guys don't do anything nasty."

"Kyla! Please not now I need to take a shower."

"I know, and I guess that it's going to be a cold one."

"Just keep your mouth closed and I don't want to hear anything more about this right now. I've heard enough from bailey. So just leave it." Ashley said and she was just a bit irritated on both Kyla and Bailey.

**AN: next up is gossip between Kyla and Spencer. Ashley is still trying to figure out what bailey meant and even what Kyla meant. So just leave a review and then I will be happy. There will even be some game in the next chapter and as you know revenge is sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so this is the next update in this story. And a big thank you to all of you that have reviewed and to all of you, here is a virtual cookie. Please read and review and I hope that you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can relate to SoN.**

**Chapter 5 Our own gossip girl**

Both Spencer and Ashley had change after their practice earlier and they were on their way down to the canteen from their cabin when they ran into some of the other girls from the same cabin.

"Hey! I was just wondering what you thought about the practice today? Ashley asked. She was a bit curious because she was a counselor and they helped with the practice.

"I thought it was kind of nice and good that we had some basics today just so we could get used to everything around here and the relay races also so we could get to know each other even better." Katie said.

"I'm glad that you thought so and that was kind of the idea with the whole thing and I can tell you all that you tomorrow will be divided into two different groups and then get mixed with half of another group and with that group meet the other half of your group in a game. But you've got to promise that you won't say anything about that it's supposed to be a secret and it will be reveled tomorrow at breakfast." Ashley said.

"That sounds great and I hope that the others also think so. I kind of want to meet some other people not that I don't like you." Alex said and both Katie and Jessie agreed with her, Sophia was also with them but she hadn't said much she kind of just nodded her head and agreed. The truth is that they didn't know much about her she hadn't said much.

"I guess that we should head down to the canteen, so we can get some food and if you guys want to you can sit with us."Ashley said. "Oh and by the way my sister is going to sit with us to and I guess that some of her friends also will join us."

"Thanks, I guess that we could do that." Jessie said and continued, "Don't you think so and I hope that it's not that big of a problem."

"It's not and can promise you that you won't be sorry. My sister is kind of a gossip girl, she just love her gossip so if you want to know what happened around this camp just talk to her."

"I can't sit with you guys. I promised Kyla that I would sit with her during dinner but we can walk down together." Spencer said and when she said that Ashley began to laugh and no one understood why she laughed.

"Spencer I'm sorry to tell you this but I thought that you knew already but Kyla is my sister."

"Oh, but she didn't tell me that when we met her after practice and I didn't think about that. But I'm blaming my hair color, I am blonde and that's it." And everyone just laughed at Spencer and she also laughed it was kind of fun that it went this way.

Kyla already sat at one of the tables in the canteen she had taken one of the bigger tables so that there could sit around ten girls at that table.

"Hey Ky. Who are your friends and I did take some other friends also with me. I think that we all shall present our self. I'm Ashley and I'm Kyla's sister by the way." She said. "And this is Spencer, Jessie, Katie, Alex and then it's Sophia", she continued and when she said every girl's name she also pointed at the girls.

"Okay and I hope that I remember all of your names but if I don't just let me know. And these are my friends Chelsea and Jennie and Ashley you already know Chelsea." Kyla said and pointed at the other two girls at the table. "I almost forgot I'm Kyla but you all can call me Ky, everybody else does that."

"Great know that we know that I would like to her some gossip" Alex said. "And I heard that if you want any good gossip that I should talk to you. So just spill it."

"Okay. This is what I've heard so far and it's not that much but there is this one girl that was here last year and apparently got her heart broken buy someone last year and this year they are sharing a cabin but not rooms anyway."

"Oh that sounds kind of good. Do you know any names?" Jessie wondered.

"I do but I don't like to say any names, I don't want any of them to get teased. But when it comes to other things then love and crushes I can tell you name, I like for you guys to guess." Kyla said.

"I get it." Jennie said, and this was the first thing she had said during this dinner she and Sophia was kind of a like. All the girls continued their talk with each other and the gossip was kind of nice to hear.

"I want to know what's up with Madison, she kind of has some problems with some people and I don't know what's up with that? That must be some good gossip." Katie said.

"Well I don't have the 411 on that one but I do know that someone at this table know what's up with that girl." Kyla said and looked at Ashley.

"You know why she treated both you and Spencer like that on the first day at the cabin?" Sophia said, "I thought that you didn't know why she said that and I guess that almost everyone had that idea and you know. Could you just tell us?"

"I can tell you that it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers. She kind of thinks that he likes me and I like him. But I don't know what I can say to her so she could get it through her head that I don't like him like that, he is kind of like a brother to me." Ashley said with a sigh.

"Okay but why don't you just tell her that and tell her boyfriend that I mean that should make her understand", Jessie said.

"don't you think I've already tried that." Ashley said and she was just a bit annoyed.

"I can tell you that she already has tried that but somehow Madison won't accept that and I kind of understand that. I personally would also have a problem with a girl if my boyfriend was kind of obsessed with his former girlfriend even if they haven't been together in the last three years." Chelsea said.

"I didn't know that, that kind of explain Madison's actions against Ashley but I still don't understand why she acted like she did with Spencer." Alex said.

"I know why she did that" Kyla said "But I won't tell you that when both Spencer and my sister at the table. It's kind of obvious why she did that and I know that I'm not the only one that knows why and I can tell you another time or you could ask Bailey. I'm almost sure that she also knows."

After they all have eaten Ashley told the group that she needed some time alone so she could clear her head, and do some thinking. She knew exactly what she needed to think about.

Ashley's POV

_I still can't think about what both Kyla and Bailey have told me today. I mean the kind of are implying that I like Spencer. Even if I did like her she wouldn't like me, I'm just so messed up. Why can't my life just be so simple and I still don't understand why I didn't explode like I normally do when someone calls me Ash like Spencer did last night and today. I mean no one and I mean that I haven't allowed anyone to call me that for five years. Not since my dad died, it was his thing to call me. And I don't like people calling me that, and that's it._

_Dad, how come that you just leaved me all alone I know that I was kind of hard on you but that doesn't mean that I didn't love you. I just had some trouble in school and with my friends. But that didn't mean that I wanted you to come and get me earlier that day in school. And that didn't mean that he should have run that read light. I knew that we were supposed to meet after school and if he just had waited that hour that I had left in school I know that I would have survived._ This was all I could think about how I maybe liked Spencer and when I was thinking about her somehow it all went back to my dad and how he had died in a car crash when he was on his way to my school to get me I had gotten in some trouble with my friends at school and we had fought and I just wanted to get home after that and there was just one class left that day what if I just had waited that. I had some many questions and there were also so many what ifs. This was also something that had lead to that me and Madison had some problems with each other, it was after my dad had died that me and her current boyfriend had gotten closer and he knew a lot about what I went through and she didn't and she was supposed to be my best friend and I didn't let her in so we grew apart.

_I know that Spencer is a great player and she is cute and she knows what she wants. She can stand up for herself and she is just so I don't know what word that I could use to describe her. The closest word that I can come up with is beautiful but it is just not enough. Shit it can't be true, I mean I can't love her I mean we haven't even known each other more a day. Sure I've heard about love at first sight but this can't be it, _Ashley thought.

Spencer's POV

_All I could think about after Ashley had left us was that girl I know that this is just a cliché waiting to happen. I I'm not supposed to fall in love with the first girl I meet at this camp or the first girl I meet after that I've got my heart broken just two months ago, I did meet this girl and she said that she could fall in love with me but we never went out together she couldn't accept herself but I was just so in love that I didn't care one bit about that, and the one day she told me that she had lied to me, she was never going to fall in love with me. It had been some kind of bet that her and some of her friends had done, she was supposed to make me fall in love with her. It hadn't been that hard for her she just needed to talk to me and be my friend, I already liked her. And now am I afraid to ever feel that again but I do feel the same again. Crap I need to talk to someone. I need to call my mum and talk to her I mean I can't talk to anyone her. I could talk to Kyla or bailey but then again it would be strange it's Ash's sister and her best friend her at camp. Why most everything is so complicated, I want it to be easy._

**AN: okay so this was the latest installment in this story. And I hope that I will have next chapter up tomorrow and if you're lucky it will be up later today it won't be that long and I just need to write it but I know what's going to happen. And it's not a game yet but it will be a game soon. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: this is just a short chapter and it's for Spencer to realize what she most do and to introduce her mother and to get a bit more background about her. And I know that this chapter is short but it was just something for filling in some stuff and I didn't want it I the next chapter, sure it could have been in the previous chapter. **

**So just read and I hope that you enjoy this and it will be a faster speed it will happen something soon, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to SoN**

**Chapter 6 mummy dearest**

I'm going to text my mum so I can talk to her, she needs to call me I don't want to use all my minutes on this but I know that she will call me if I tell her and I don't want to call home and tell her to call me. I mean what if my dad answers and my mum isn't home then I've to talk to him and that is something I don't want to do talk about this with my dad he doesn't even know I'm gay, and talk to him about a girl I like is not good.

S. txt: **hi mum, I can of need to talk 2u about something could u call me. Xo Spence**

It didn't take many minutes before she got a text back.

P.Txt: **sure honey I'll call u when I'm on my break. Mum**

S. txt: **Do that it's IMPORTANT. I really need to talk to u.**

I was sitting in my room and didn't know what to do at the moment. I just wanted to talk to someone and that someone was my mother I need to talk to her. It feels like I'm going to explode if I can't say what I want out load.

About 30 minutes later Spencer's cell rings.

"hello mum", Spencer said, she knew that it couldn't be anyone else that would call her this time of the day and she hadn't really talk to any of her friends back home, but that's not the point.

"Hi Spence. I got your text and you said that you wanted to talk and that it was important. I hope that you don't want to go home. Cause you see your father and I have already booked tickets to weekend that we are allowed to visit you."

"That won't be a problem I like it here but I do miss both you and dad."

"That's great, but then I don't understand what the rush is?"  
"I kind of maybe met someone and I don't know what to do. I know that I've asked you this before but I really want an answer this time and I do want an honest answer and not some wage one."

"Okay. Hold on a second. Did I hear you right, have you met someone?"

"Mum. I said kind of and maybe. But I want to know something. Do you believe at love at first sight?"

"I do. Haven't I told you how I met your father? I just saw him on the other side of the street and I did somehow know that he was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"So you do believe in love at first sight?"  
"I suppose I do that, why did you wonder?"

"The thing is that I also kind of believe in that. I mean the girl I was talking about, I just met her yesterday and I think I'm in love but I don't know."

"That is great I hope that she feels the same and I know that you will do the right thing. And we get to meet her when we get there."

"Mum, do you have to say that, it's embarrassing. And dad doesn't even know about this and I don't want to tell him over the phone. Can you tell him, not say to him that I'm gay. I mean tell him that you kind of suspect that I might be."

"Honey I don't think that you have to worry about that. What I mean is that he kind of already knows."

"What did you tell him?!"

"He did ask me about why you were so sad a couple of months ago. And I had to tell him but I didn't tell him it was a girl. But he kind of asked me a couple of days ago about that."

"I wanted to tell him. Now he's going to think that I don't trust him."

"I know that you think that Spence but I can promise you that he won't think that. And you do know that I don't like lying to your dad."

"I know mum, but I kind of got to go. I need my beauty sleep. Bye mum, love you and tell dad I said hey and that I love him."

"I will and I love you too and I know that you father also loves you, bye."

Spencer went to bed after she had talked to her mother and she knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to Ashley it was all or nothing from here on. And she knew that she couldn't lose but I could get awkward for a time if Ash didn't feel the same but somehow she had a feeling that the older girl did feel the same. Tomorrow is the beginning of getting Ashley's attention more then she already have and to figure out what she feels.

**AN: next chapter is the game and I promise something will happen that leads up to Spashley. We now know that Spencer has confirmed that's he at least likes Ash and maybe even love her but that is a big step and who knows it might even come sooner then we all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: time for next chapter sometimes it's nice to know how good of a player you are.**

**And a thank you to all of you that reviewed, it makes me happy and it's inspiring so let the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can relate to SoN, just so you know. I just own the computer and my own ideas.**

**Chapter 7 the first game**

Today was the day that the groups were going to play their first game against each other and Spencer was nervous and so was the rest of the girls. They were also exited so they all were going down to the field as a group and they talked with each other. All that they knew was that they from the beginning was supposed to play on their normal positions but during the game they would change positions just so there coaches would find the right balance in their team.

Spencer was in the same team as Brooke, Katie, Jessie, Hannah, Chelsea and Alex, there were some other girls to but they didn't know who they were. Ashley wasn't in a team because she was supposed to coach one team but she didn't know which team yet, well it was more like she was coaching one team and at the same time she was going to play some cause she was going to play when it was time for the tournament that was during the two last weeks of the camp.

"Okay so this is how it all is going to play out. We're going to let you play at least 20 minutes at your normal positions so we can see how you play with the others that have the same positions. Besides that are you going to play on positions that I'm telling you that you're going to play at. I'm going to play just a bit, cause you all need to play together more and the next game that we're playing I'm going to play more cause then the coaches that are going to coach during the tournament are going to be here." Ashley said.

"So how are we going to play? I mean we don't really know what the other positions are. All we know is what position we have normally and we don't even know if those are the starting positions." Alex said, she wanted to know just so she could begin to prepare so she would be on top as she put it when the game started.

"All I can say is that we have 15 players in each team and that include the counselor that is going to do the coaching today." Ashley said. "And the only one that is going to play on their normal position the whole game is the goalie. And we're starting with Sarah in goal, and the defenders are, Hannah, Alex, Katie and Julie. Then we have the midfielders we're going to start with Chelsea, Belle, Mia and Ollie and as forwards we start with Sam and Spencer. Then we have for sub or like I want to call them super subs, Brooke, Jessie, Kylie and then of course the best coach there is at the moment me." Ashley said and all the players began to laugh. "And to you that starts at the bench don't worry I promise that you all are going to play. The truth is that I don't have anything to do with who starts, just so you know."

"So that means that we can begin to warm up and begin or own preparing to the game." Sarah asked.

"That's the plan just don't do anything stupid before the game starts, and the most important thing I want to tell you is that we don't want any injuries and if you feel that you might have a small one just let me know and we will do a substitution. This isn't something that I've decided it's something that the camp always has had as a policy." Ashley said.

The whole team had fun during the warm up and the saw some of the players they had to play against and when Alex saw that one of the players in the other team was Madison she was kind of scared about what could happen on the field, she knew that Spencer had some problem with this girl, all she wanted was a nice game and no stupid stunts being played out on the field. Alex went up to Ashley and was just going to ask Ashley if she could talk to the other coach and kind of tell the other coach that this was just a friendly game and that all the players should follow the rules and don't do anything that would result in any kind of injury.

"hey Ashley could you talk to the other coach so she or he could remind their players about the rules on this camp and that this is a friendly game. I kind of saw that Madison was on the other team and I don't really know what her deal is. All I want is to everybody to be safe after this game." Alex said.

"Oh, I didn't see that and thanks for telling me that."Ashley said to Alex, "and I will go and talk to Jenny, she is the coach for the other team and could you just remind your teammates about this also."Ashley was looking around the field to see if she would spot jenny somewhere among her players but she didn't see the other girl but she kind of had a feeling of that Jenny had already told her players about this so she just didn't do anything at the moment.

It was time for the game to start and the 11 players that was beginning the game was on the field and waiting for the referee to blow his whistle so the match could begin, and then he blow it and the game was going. The first ten minutes or so was nothing big they were nothing much happening the kind of tried to get to know each other, to find the other teams' weakness so they could use it. Ashley was watching the game closely sp she could give some tips about how they could play, after 15 minutes Mia got the ball and she began to move forward and looked up and she saw that Spencer had a great possibility to go deep so she did what she does best she passed the ball in the direction and Spencer saw this and got the ball and she went straight against the goal but in the moment she was about to shoot she saw that Sam came running on the other side and Spencer just passed the ball side was so Sam had an open goal and at that moment everybody just watch strange at Spencer there were absolutely no one else that would have done that. But Spencer knew that Sam had a better opportunity and that led to Sam doing the first goal of this game, the whole team just exploded and congratulated Sam to the goal, but all that Sam did was go forward to Spencer and then she said, "thank you, I don't know if there is any player that would have done that."

"What can I say about that, you're welcome but as I saw you had a better opportunity there for I choose to pass the ball." Spencer said.

"Just so you know Carlin, you're a strange person." Sam said.

During the rest of the first half nothing much happened but near the end with less than five minutes left the other team got a corner and this would be a great possibility for the other team to equalize before half time. Some girl that no one really knew was the one that shot the corner and Sarah misjudge the ball and she missed and behind her Madison was and she just had an open goal and she headed the ball and that was it the other team had equalized the lead.

During the halftime Ashley wanted to talk to the team and see what thoughts they had and if they wanted to try a new lineup, cause she had an idea on how they could shock the other team.

"So what do you think so far? Is it what you thought it would be?" Ashley asked.

"I think we played pretty good and its actually fun. I can't say why but I do think that it's because all of know who to play and just want to have fun. And of course that we haven't played a match in like forever." Hannah said. And all of the girls agreed with her.

"That is good but there is one thing I wanted to know, and if you don't think that we should try it just let me know. You see from what I've seen from the sideline is that we could do some changes in how we play, I thought we could try 3-5-2 in the second half and if don't work then we would go back to 4-4-2 okay?"

"I think that could work" Kylie said she had been on the field the last 10 minutes of the first half instead of Belle.

"Is there anyone that don't agree with this just tell me?" no one said anything. "Okay no one said anything to me so I take that as you all agree with me." Ashley said. "great then we're going to play like this, Sarah in the goal, defenders Julie, Brooke and Katie. Two of the midfielders will be more defective and that would be Jessie and Ollie and then we have three left and that would be Mia, Belle and Alex. The forwards that begin are Sam and Kylie. Then we have or super subs, me Chelsea, Spencer and Hannah, and I promise that you all will play in the second half maybe not at your normal position. So let's get this game started and win it."

The referee blew his whistle and the game was on again and this half did it almost look like there was just one team on the field and Ashley saw this and she knew that they had done the right thing changing the lineup. When the team had scored two more goals one was a long shot from Jessie and the second goal of the half was a penalty that Belle had place just to the inside if the goalies left pole. Now was it time to do some changes Ashley took Belle of and let Spencer in on that position she wanted to see if that was a good position for her and Ollie also left and Chelsea took her position and Katie also left Hannah took that place and that was it right now. Spencer had been on the field for about five minutes and she got the ball and was dribbling forward and she saw that Kylie was open and she crossed the ball to her and Kylie just headed the ball against the goal but the ball just went outside the pole. It was just three minutes left of the game and Spencer was alone against the goalie but from behind Madison was running like crazy she didn't want Spencer to score, she was almost besides Spencer but not quite so she did the only thing she could she ran Spencer down from behind and Spencer just fell and when she did that she landed somehow strange. The referee had blown his whistle and let the teams know that it was a free-kick; at the same moment that Spencer had fallen Ashley went 'bazookas'on Madison, she just went up to the poor girl and started to yell at her, what she said wasn't the nicest things but she couldn't take it. _I mean no on and I mean no one is going to hurt my Spencer. Where did that come from, I mean she is not my Spencer, I know she is not my Spencer but I mean she could be and I want her to be. And again where did that come from._

"Spence are you okay, where does it hurt? Are you hurt?" Ashley asked a lot of questions and all that Spencer would just lie on the ground and she was just screaming out her pain. "Spencer you need to tell us where it hurts so that we can help you?"

"My ankle hurts like hell. That's the worst pain."

"Okay, so let's get you of the field and place some ice on that ankle and then we will take you to the nearest hospital later today and get an x-ray on that ankle to see that nothing is broken.

"Fine just get me of from here and get me some ice and I want some painkillers to." Spencer grunted. She was obvious in pain, as Spencer was help of the field the referee blow his whistle again to let the last minutes of the game go on and on this free-kick Ollie somehow managed to bend it in and no one thought it would go in it looked like the ball was going like 5feet outside the post but it went in. that was the last thing that happened during the game.

After the game when Spencer sat in the cabin waiting for dinner she was talking to Sophia and Bailey they wanted to know what had happened everyone around the camp had heard that Ashley had gone 'bananas' on Madison during the game but no one really knew why. So Spencer told them what had happened and they were kind of shocked when they heard that. It didn't take many minutes before Kyla was running inside the cabin and wanted to hear everything and she meant every detail so she could tell everyone what had happened, but that was something that Spencer didn't want to happen. Just when she told the story for second time in less than 10 minutes Madison came in.

"Spencer, I was just wondering if I can talk to you." Madison said.

"I think that you **can** but there is a different question if you may?" Spencer said.

"Okay I get it, **may** I talk to you. I mean I wanted to apologize about the game today, I kind of lost it out there."

"Sure, I can forgive you but I'm not sure that I will forget it. And I do have one question for you about that. Why? Why did you do it? I mean it was like five minutes left and you guys were down with two goals."

"Honestly I don't know. But I guess that I' kind of a sour loser and I kind of had a similar situation the first year I was her and then I let the player go and the team we played against scored and then the other players in my team thought it was my fault and blamed me for our lost and I kind of flashed back to that."

"You don't have to answer this but I was just wondering who this player was."

"Ashley."

"Oh, is this why you to fight and don't get along?"  
"Not really but I guess that it's some part of it all. And the truth is that I don't really know why we're fighting."

"Great know that this is out of the way you might want to also apologize to Ashley."

"Why would I do that?"

"Okay let's just put it this way, she won't do that to you first and I know that she should apologize to you I kind of heard her scream at you."

"Oh, I see but I apologize to you and I thought that was the important thing. I don't know if I can do that, not yet anyway maybe some other time. Are you going to the hospital tonight?"

"Yeah and hopefully it's just a sprain and nothing is broken, if anything is broken then I guess that I would be leavening this place."

"Let's hope for the best."

**AN: this was the latest installment of this series and next up will be the hospital and after that I will do some jumping in time, we need to progress. It's time for some Spashley all I can say is that it won't be family weekend it will be like a week before that. Cause we want to have us some Spashley when the family is there. Am I right? ;-)**

**Just use the review button down to the left, I would be so happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: here is the chapter of this story and I don't have much to say more than read and leave a review and I know that this chapter is kind of short but I hope the next one will be longer.**

**And to those who has reviewed previous chapter thank you.**

**It will be some time before the next chapter is up, I kind of have a hard time writing the next chapter but I do have an idea about what happens in it but I can't write it. But I hope that my muse will be back soon. **

**Disclaimer: The same as in previous chapters I don't own SoN.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Hospital visit**

Spencer was sitting in a waiting area at a nearby hospital, she was kind of sad all she could do was waiting on the verdict.

_The question is no longer the question from hamlet, to be or not to be, Spencer thought it's more like to play or not to play it could also be something like to stay or not to stay. Why can't I be happier she thought? I mean it don't feel that bad right now and I can wiggle my toes and if I ignore the pain I can stand on my foot, so it can't be broken it's that easy. Why can't there come a doctor so he or she can check up on my foot and then send me to get some x-rays. I knew it I should have called mum and she would have told me just to take it easy and it wouldn't be anything bad, just sprain. Shit I need to call my parents I bet they don't even know about this and I told them before I left that I wouldn't get injured and what happens. I get injured during the first game and it wasn't even a really game, it was just a practice game before the tournament, Spencer thought._

"Spencer Carlin", a voice said. That means that it's my turn to see a doctor or at least a nurse, this meant that she would get to an examinations' room that was a step in the right direction all she had to do now was waiting yet again. This took time cause they didn't have an appointment, they leaders of the camp thought that she could go to an emergency room and that is what she had done but luckily she wasn't alone she had her roommate with her, Ashley and then was Sophia also with them she had asked if it was okay if she went with them, because she needed to get some more asthma medicine and she kind of hoped that she just could get a prescription on her medicine.

"Spencer, how are you really I know that you say that you are okay but I kind of know what you going through" Sophia said. "I went trough in the beginning of this year."

"it's okay but it kind of hurts but I know that it will be better in sometime, all I want to know at this moment is if it's broken and if it's I just want to go home and forget about all of this." Spencer said. "By the way if you don't mind me asking what happened to you, you said you went through the same thing."

"No problem and you know what they say laughter is the best medicine and this going to make you both laugh. You see my mum was picking me up at school one day and I had just crossed the street and was just on my way to get into the car when I fell. Somehow I had managed to find the only hole there was near the car and put my foot down in that hole and then I just fell." When Spencer and Ashley heard that story they began to laugh, and they couldn't stop laughing and then they just looked at each other and began to laugh again. Just at that moment a doctor came in.

"Okay let me see here, Spencer Carlin, I guess I must be in the wrong room, I don't see a boy here."

"Hey wait doc. Spencer is in here, it's her" Sophia said and pointed on the girl with the blond hair.

"Oh sorry, good that you said something. So Spencer why are you here I can't see that you would be hurt or something all of you girls was laugh pretty hard when I came in here." The doctor said.

"Well I kind of hurt my ankle today when I was playing some soccer at this camp. And they wanted me to get it check out. The leaders kind of wanted to know if it's broken or if just a sprain, you know what its like."

"I do know, and what do you think, Spencer, is it broken?"

"I hope not, and I kind of guess that it's not broken because I can wiggle my toes and if was broken then I wouldn't be able to do that, if I remember right."

"That is right, and now it's my turn to ask you a question. How do you know that?"

"It's pretty easy, I mean I have sprained my ankles before and I have taught myself and my mother is a doctor too." The doctor began to squeeze and bend Spencer's foot in different angles, and at a couple of times Spencer winced in pain and kind of told the doctor that it hurt.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that your ankle isn't broken but to be sure I want to take some x-rays of your ankle cause I can't be sure that you don't have a fracture but I don't think you have one. And if you don't have a fracture then you just can leave us."

"Excuse me doctor, I was just wondering if you could write me a prescription. You see I have asthma and I would like to get some medicine, my inhalator is almost empty and I forgot to take another with me." Sophia said.

"I think that we could fix that. Do you have your inhalator with you? I just want to see what you have and your dose."

"I've it here. Just take it and then I can get my prescription and I would like to have back my inhalator after that."  
"Sure."

After that Spencer was send up to radiation to get some x-rays in her ankle and Sophia got her prescription during the time Spencer got her x-rays and Ashley went with Spencer so she wouldn't be alone. Or that what Ashley told herself, but somehow she felt that this was somehow her fault, she had thought about making a substitution just before it happened and go in and play herself the last 5-10 minutes that was left of the game. And if she had done it Spencer wouldn't had got injured. But as the saying goes, what's done is done. After about 15 minutes Spencer came down with Ashley and the met up with Sophia and the doctor came and talked to them and he confirmed what he had thought, Spencer just had a sprained ankle and just needed to rest her ankle for a week and then she could get back to practice but she needed to tape her foot during practice and matches just so it was stable and she might need to ice it after practices and matches, this wasn't anything new.

"That's great Spencer. I'm so happy that it wasn't worse." Ashley said.

"worse are you kidding me, I can't train for a week and I need to have crutches for three- four days and tape or bandages the foot now and during the practices and matches. And besides that I need to call my parents and tell them what happened or at least talk to them even if the camp already called them. They want to know what happened."

"But Spencer there are no fracture or it's not broken, it could have been worse. See it from the bright side, everyone is going to feel sorry for you and you won't be able to help us out when it comes to dinner, lunch and breakfast." Sophia said.

"Okay I guess that I give in but don't think that I'm happy about this. The only thing good is that I don't have to do the chores that we're supposed to do and then again Madison will feel even sorrier then she already does."

"What did you say Spence? Madison is feeling sad about this whole thing and she is sorry."

"Yeah, she kind of apologized before dinner and said that she was sorry about the whole thing and something about being a sour loser. I don't want to get into it more. I believe that it's between her and me. But I hope that this was the last stunt she pulls in a while."

After that they all went to the car that was going to take them back to the camp and it was a quiet ride back to the camp. Spencer knew that she needed to talk to her parents about this whole thing but that is something she doesn't look forward to.

Spencer called her parents, she just hoped that it was her dad that answers the phone, he understood more about her choice to play soccer, but when it came to girls she would talk to her mother.

"Carlin resident, Arthur speaking."

"Hey, dad it's me."

"Hey Spence. I know you talked to your mother just a day ago or so. So I'm surprised that you call so soon."

"Okay, I didn't mean to call if you don't want to talk to me."

"I didn't mean that and you know that. And I'm glad that you called. And I want to know everything."

"Okay, have mom told you anything at all."

"Yeah she told me some stuff and I know that much could have happened since you talked to her. Am I right?"

"Yeah not that much has happened. We had our first game today."

"Oh how did that go?"

"Well we won, and I didn't score but I did have one assist and then I would say I had another one to but I'm not sure that everyone would agree with that."

"Okay, why wouldn't they do that?"  
"As wasn't on the field when they scored and it was a free-kick that went directly in the goal."

"Okay, but why weren't you on the field?"

"I thought that the camp already called you and mum."

"What?!"

"Well when we got that free-kick, I kind of landed stupid and sprained my ankle. And I know for sure it's not broken and it don't have a fracture I was at the hospital tonight and got some x-rays. So you don't have to worry and it will be fine in a week or so."

"Oaky, Spence, love you and see you in a couple of weeks."

"Love you too dad and say hey to mum from me."

"Sure, bye"

"Bye."

* * *

**AN: this was it and as I said before I need some insperation at the moment so please review, I hope that will help me with my insperation.  
I guess that somehow I will get some insperation otherwise I guess that i just need to sit down and look at the screen until i write something, I do have the begining of the next chapter but i can't write anything after that, and it makes me sad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you all will like it. I had some problem with but I finally have it down but I'm still not completely happy with the whole chapter but I wanted to post something for you. So this is what you get.**

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can relate to SoN. **

**So just leave me a review.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9 a strange week

It's been a week since I had my accident and during this week has Ashley been acting really weird it's been worse the last couple of days. I mean in the beginning of the week everything was normal, she helped me around and everything maybe a bit more then she used to do but that were something everybody around her did. At the same time she blamed herself for my accident, that this was her fault was just plain stupid, but it didn't seem like she cared that I told her numerous of times that it wasn't her fault, everyone that had played in the same game told her that. Ashley didn't even listen to Bailey or Kyla when they also told her that it wasn't her fault. Madison had also tried to tell Ashley that it wasn't her fault but it didn't help either.

And today is the first day that I would be back in practice, sure I can practice but I need to take it easy, but at least I can practice. This has been one of the worst weeks of my life, but the worst one was when I told my mum that I was gay.

**Flashback**

_I've just told my mum that I was gay. This is week was not as hard as you might think or it was hard but not as the way that everyone thinks. I mean the only thing my mother said to me was finally and that she already knew, and that she was just waiting for me to realize that. And I didn't know what she meant by that but she told me later on. _

_After this she just tried to set me up on different dates, just so I wouldn't be alone. This wasn't just for a week it was for like a month and she still tries but I've managed so that it's not as many as before._

**End Flashback**

I know that you want to know what lead to Ashley acting this strange way for the last couple of days and if I knew I would tell you. There is just one thing that I can think about and that is that we sort of kind of had a moment three days ago, and I'll tell you about that right now.

**3 days earlier**

Spencer is trying to get around the camp and she is limping around without her crotches, and she had been walking around for a while now and was on her way back to the cabin. Ashley saw this and she wanted to talk to the younger girl about somethings, mostly about the flirting or kind of flirting between the both of them. Beside that she also wanted to talk about the whole limping around camp.

"Spence, wait a second." Ashley said. When Spencer heard that someone was calling for her so she turned around to see who it was, and then she saw that Ashley was jogging towards her and she waited until Ashley had caught up with her.

"Thanks for waiting. I just wanted to talk to you." Ashley said. "And why don't you have your crutches? I thought that you needed to have those for a week."

"Ash, I don't need those and it was the training that I wasn't supposed to do for a week. But when you mentioning the crotches I kind of would like one right now." Spencer said and smiled when she looked straight in to Ashleys' brown eyes. The only thing that Ashley could do was close her eyes and count to ten. Spencer isn't supposed to flirt with _me_. _I'm _supposed to flirt with _her_ not the other way around. This has been going on since she hurt her ankle and everything she does makes it just that much harder not just to grab her by her shoulders and kiss her like there is tomorrow, Ashley thought.

"so do you need some help to get to the cabin?" Ashley asked.

"yes, and I'm kind of tired so could you help me?"

"of course Spence, you just need to ask. So back to the cabin?"

"yes, and Ash thanks for everything."

The both girls slowly walked back to the cabin. When they came to the cabin the just went to their room and talked for a while. Ashley needed something to drink so she went out to the kitchen that they had in the cabin, there was fridge and a stove there and the fridge was filled with some water and sodas. Ashley grabbed a soda for herself and one for Spencer, after that she went back to their room so they could continue to talk. Spencer lied on her bed and thinking and she didn't see that Ashley had comeback with a soda for her. Ashley then tapped Spencer on her shoulder and Spencer moved over so that Ashley also could get some room on her bed. They continued to talk and they talked about everything and anything and yet again they managed to get into the subject of Spencers' accident. Spencer told Ashley that it wasn't her fault and this time Spencer actually thought that Ashley believed her.

"So you do understand that this isn't your fault" Spencer said and pointed to her injured foot.

"I understand but" Ashley said but before she could finish that sentence Spencer cut her off.

"Ash no buts. And that is it, understood?" Spencer said and she hugged the older girl, and they held on to each other a bit longer than necessary. After that the both of them just lied on the bed and thinking about what they wanted to happen and at that moment the both of them turned and faced each other and looked into each other's eyes and at that moment the both of them saw something in the other ones eyes, and that was love or something like that. At that moment the both of them began to close the gap that was between them and when there was almost no distance between them someone walked in to their room.

"Oh my God. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'm just gonna go." The girl said and began to walk out. Ashley just turned around and saw who it was.

"it's okay Hannah. You didn't interrupt anything." Ashley said. _But she did interrupt, Spencer thought._ And the truth was that Ashley had a thought somewhere like that, but she didn't want to say anything.

**Back 'til today**

And that was the moment I was talking about, the almost kiss and I haven't stopped thinking about that ever since that happened. It won't leave my head even if I want it to. Ash has been acting even more strange after that happened, she has been avoiding me even more, she goes to bed after me, when I've already has fallen asleep and goes up before I wake up. But I know that she wanted it as much as I did or at least I think so. Why most everything, be so damn complicated, Spencer thought.

_**Ashleys' POV**_

Truth be told, it has been even worse now with the avoiding Spencer ever since we almost kissed and I don't know why I'm avoiding her, I don't want to avoid her but at the same time don't I want to lose her as a friend if she didn't want to kiss me. But I know that I saw something in her eyes that said she wanted it as much as I did. I did avoid her a bit before that moment but as I said before it worse now and I don't want to avoid her but I don't know what to say to her.

I don't mean to avoid her, and I do kind of like her and now when I'm avoiding her I might just have screwed everything up and I don't have a chance to tell her. I'm going to tell her after the practice today but I don't know what I'm going to say to her.

The simplest way to make it is just to say, _Spencer I like you, I just wanted ypu to know that._ But that can be weird and I hope that I can do it I most do it; I can't avoid her any more. I miss her to much to do that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: This was the latest chapter in this one, and please don't hate Hannah, she didn't know and it could have been anyone.**

**And I have another Spashley story that I'm writing on I have the first chapter written and the second almost ready and I have some ideas for chapter 3 and 4, at least the titles for them and the ideas for those chapters. If you want to read it let me know. Through a review or a PM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the next chapter in this story and I want to thank everyone that reads this story and also thanks to those who has reviewed.**

**I just wanted to tell you that I've another story up to, it's call **_**I remember love**_**. I just wanted to give myself some advertising, so you could check that story out to and it's nothing like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

**So just read and leave me a review.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 10 Tell her**

So I decide last night that I need to tell Spencer how I feel about her and I really think that is the right thing to do. I kind of looked at her yesterday, okay it was more ogling her, during the practice. I mean you can't help it, have you seen her, she is just so beautiful and hot. During yesterdays practicing she was just wearing her shorts and sportstop, have you ever seen abs like that. I know that I've got some abs but I don't look at myself like that. And when she notice that I was looking at her she didn't mess up like she did during the first week, this kind of help her a bit and I think that it made her feel good about herself.

I need to form a plan on how I'm going to tell Spencer and I don't have any idea about how I should tell her, I know the easy way but then again I don't want anyone else around when I tell her. Trying to find a private place on this camp is kind of hard. I have a feeling of that we could have been together right now or something like that if we weren't interrupted four days ago. _Those lips, they are just so kissable and I can't wait to taste the. __**Come on Ash get your mind out of the gutter. You can't think like that right now. You need to focus.**__ This is just great, I'm talking to myself, and somebody needs to help me._ Need to find Bailey and maybe Kyla. This means that the first step in my plan is to find Bailey and let her help me with this plan.

I know that bailey isn't blind when it comes to these things I kind of bet that she already knows that I like Spencer. I can almost bet my own life on that she knew before me. That is Bailey in a nutshell, knowing things before anyone else knows about it.

Ashley found bailey and they began to talk and as already thought bailey had figured all this out and bailey was kind of waiting for Ashley to figure this out herself, and when she did she would come to her.

"Hey Davies." Bailey said.

"Hey yourself Bee. I kind of…" Ashley began but she hadn't a chance to continue before Bailey cut her off.

"Need my help to figure out a plan to get that blonde beauty and she also happens to be your roomy"

"How do you always know what I want before I've a chance to tell you about it?"

"This time wasn't it that hard. I think you could have asked anyone but Blondie to help you with this. And besides that I'm your bestfriend on this camp, and I can read people pretty good to."

"What!? So you mean that everyone knows that I think I like Spencer? I don't want them to know. Does Spencer know?" Ashley asked.

"Didn't you hear me before, everyone except the one you like knows about this? And this is just so hilarious I mean, how two people can be so blind is just… I don't know what to say about it."

"That is good. So now over to my plan. What shall I do? I know that I should tell her in an easy way just straight up, like a bandied. Nothing big just to get to the point."

"That's a good idea but you need to find a place that you could be alone with her. So that she can react just like she want to and don't have to be afraid for anyone to spoil that moment."

"You're so right but I don't know where we can be alone. I mean there are people everywhere."

"There is a place that you could be alone and I think that both of you would like it."

"Where tell me, I don't care where it is just tell me. I need to know."

"Just one word: beach."

"Oh my god. You're so right and if we go down there at the night it will be so romantic." Ashley said and she started to dream about how this whole thing would turn out and it all ended with an amazing kiss, the best that she ever had. That would be the beginning of an epic romance and with a fairytale ending. The truth was that Ashley had no negative thoughts about that Spencer might not feel the same.

"Hello Ashley… earth to Ashley... is there anyone there." Bailey said.

"I'm sorry did you say something" Ashley said and she had this goofy this goofy grin on her face.

"No just that you should tell her tonight. And if you want to I can help you set up a picnic?"

"You would do that for us? That would be great."

**Later that night**

Bailey had help Ashley to set up a picnic at the beach and it was at a secluded area of the beach and both bailey and Ashley knew that Ashley would be alone with Spencer. When it came to the other ones in their cabin they knew that something was up, mostly because Ashley has been acting weirder than normal. They all knew at some level what Ashley was going to do tonight except the one that it all was about.

"Spencer could you come with me I kind wanted to talk to you in private?" Ashley said.

"Sure, shall we go into our room?"

"Not really I thought that we could go down to the beach. Just so no one could interrupt."

"Okay, I just need to get some ice so that I could ice my ankle when we get down there."

"I don't think you need that. So let's just go."

They walked down to the beach and when they almost were at the area where they had set up the picnic. Ashley covered Spencers' eyes so she wouldn't see anything, and she led the other girl to the blanket.

"The reason that I brought you here is that I wanted to talk to you."

"I know you kind of said that. So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I don't really know how sat this. So I'm just going to say it like it is. And would like you to listen to all that I want to say."

"Okay, why don't you just tell me?"

"Like I said I'm just going to say it."

"Right so why don't you just tell me what it is."

"Okay." Ashley said and she took one deep breath before she told the blond girl. "The thing is that kind of like you. And you don't have to feel the same about me or…" before Ashley could finish that sense. Spencer cut her off, by cupping Ashleys' cheeks with both of her hands and placing a small kiss on the older girls' lips. At first Ashley didn't realize what just happened. When she realized what had happened.

"Oh, what did you just do? I thought I said that I wanted to finish what I was talking about."

"You did say that but I thought that I could just cut you…" this time was it Spencer that didn't have the time to end her sense, Ashley kissed Spencer this time. And as soon as Spencer notices this she began to kiss the older girl back. This led up to Ashley deepening this kiss and traced her tongue against the blondes' bottom lip and asking for entrance which she was granted. And when the broke apart they leaned against each other foreheads.

"So does this means that you like me to?" Ashley asked.

"What do you think? Of course I like you. I just didn't know how to tell you. So I'm glad that you told me." Spencer said and she had one of the biggest smiles Ashley had ever seen on her face. After this the just sat on the blanket and enjoyed the picnic that bailey had set up for them. After about two hours they began to slowly walk back to the cabin, during this walk they intertwined their fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry about the late update but it took me a while to write this. And the truth is that I'm not sure about this but it something at least. We do have some Spashley in this chapter.**

**And we will see a softer side of someone… and the next chapter will probably be about the family weekend but before that happen we most have us some Spashley.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my own characters and the storyline.**

**So just read and review.**

**-----------**

**Chapter 11**

The next day when Ashley woke up she couldn't believe what just had happened the night before, she had told Spencer that she liked her and Spencer liked her too; there couldn't be anything better at this moment. Normally Ashley wasn't anything near a morning person but this day she was up before anyone else in this cabin and that was actually a good thing. And really strange cause if there was a morning person on this camp it was Bailey. Ashley knew that she had to thank Bailey for everything she had done for her. But she wasn't sure yet how she would thank Bailey but she will come up with one.

When Spencer woke up the same morning she was alone in their room and that was something that she didn't expect, she had always woken up before Ashley, and the night before had been so good, one of the best nights of her life but she didn't know what she and Ashley was but somehow she didn't care at this moment she would find out pretty soon anyway and she knew what she wanted and this could actually be the first girlfriend she will have. Sure Spencer had been out on dates with other girls but what she felt for Ashley was something she had never felt before and this scared her more then she really wanted to admit to herself and anyone else for that matter but she had to talk to someone but she didn't know who. Spencer also knew that she needed to talk to Ashley first of all but she also knew that in these situations her mother could help her and she needed to tell her that she might have a girlfriend but she couldn't believe it. This wasn't something that would or could happen on a camp like this but at the same time this is what camp is all about right.

**Later that same day during the afternoon practice**

Spencer was practicing with her team again after that little injury she had earlier but she wasn't allowed to put too much pressure on her foot that still was healing but she knew that this was a good thing, but at the same time it was irritating that everyone else could do so much more then she could.

After about an hour Spencer had got sick of all of this crap, in her own word so she was just putting more and more pressure on her foot. And during one of the exercises she had a wrong footing so she just twisted that same foot again and this time it really hurt, and that wasn't a good thing. Ashley of course saw this but she was on the other side of the field and was showing a new exercise to the other half of their group but as soon as she saw what happened, we all know that she is keeping an eye on Spencer. And when she saw Spencer losing her footing she just left everything and ran towards the blonde girl.

"Spence!" Ashley screamed, she was kind of afraid of what happened to the younger girl.

"Ash, it's nothing big and I'm sure that everything is okay." Spencer said but she knew for sure that it wasn't as good as it should be, her foot was hurting and it was kind of pounding.

"Spencer Carlin, what were you thinking? We all know that you should take it easy and don't put too much pressure on your foot. You of all people should know that."  
"It's okay Ashley, I just need to ice it again and don't practice more today and take it easy during the next practicing and then I'll be fit for fighting later this week, during the weekend."

"I sure hope so for your own good. You do remember that this weekend is the weekend that parents and family comes and visits?"

"I do know." Spencer tried to joke but that didn't go so good.

"You don't remember that this is the weekend that your parents come to visit?"

"of course I know but I was just trying to lighten up the mood a bit it's just so depressing but I' not as funny as I thought." Spencer said and everyone heard that she was a bit disappointed.

"Spencer as good as joke that could have been, you're still injured so why don't we just get you up to the cabin so that you can take a shower and get changed." Ashley said, and then she turned to both Bailey and Madison and said "I'm helping Spencer to the cabin and make sure that she ices the ankle again. So could you two help each other out with the rest of the practice? And Bailey could you please tell Kyla when she comes by after her practice that she can go directly to the cabin. I kind of need to talk to her."

"Sure and just help your girl out." Bailey said and laughed, Madison just looked on the two of them strange. She had seen how Ashley looked at Spencer, she had that dreamy look and when Ashley had that look everyone knew that she was in love. "Madison I promise that I tell you as soon as those two lovebirds leave." Bailey said and looked at both Ashley and Spencer, when Madison saw that she understood what Bailey had meant.

"Sure thing, and don't call us that." Ashley said. And with that she turned to Spencer and gave the young blonde a peck on the cheek, that was just so cute and Spencer began to blush. Spencer was leaning on Ashley when they began to walk to the cabin so that Spencer could get change and ice her re-injured ankle, but this time they didn't go to the hospital. As they walked to the cabin you could see that they really liked each other but it wasn't that obvious that they actually had told each other.

**At the cabin**

Spencer had changed and was laying on her bed and just thinking about what jut had happened, but mostly about the talk that she needed to have with Ashley.

"Hey, Ash could you come in here. I kind of wanted to talk to you." Spencer said. Ashley came through the door to their room.

"So Spence you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. I guess that you also wanted to talk about that too but I kind of beat you to the punch about that."

"Yeah you kind of did but I don't want to get you into any kind of trouble with your parents or anything like that. So I would totally understand if you think that what happened yesterday was some kind of mistake."

"Ashley Davies do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Yes, I told you that I liked you."

"That's correct but I also told you that I like you and I did kiss you."

"Yes."

"So all of that lead you to the conclusion that I think that it all was some kind of mistake."

"Well, yes, why else would you want to talk to me?"

"Okay for being 18 you doesn't seem that smart. I just wanted to know if we were something more than friends. I think that you heard what Bailey said before we left practice today."

"I heard her, and you're right I also want to know the same thing but I didn't want to embarrass you and talk to in front of everyone else."

"That's not a problem. I mean we are alone right now."

"You're right so I guess that we can talk. So what are we?"  
"I know what I want but then again I don't know what you want only you know that, so if you tell me what you want then I'll tell you what I want. I think that is fair."

"But I don't agree with you there, I told you first that I like you so there for you should tell me first what you want."

"That could be true but as far as I can remember I was the one that kissed you first but that might just be my head playing games with me."

"No that is correct, but I still don't want to tell you first. So I have a suggestion, rock paper and scissors."

"That sounds good. So on three."

"Okay."

"One, two, three" And they showed what they had chosen. "Crap, I lose. So here goes nothing. This is what I want; I would love for you to be my girlfriend. So know it's up to you to tell me if that is something that you want."

**Down at the field**

The practice had just ended and Kyla was walking towards the field that she knew her sister would be, she kind of knew that Ashley had been up to something yesterday night or at least she had heard some rumors about that at least. So now she wanted to know the truth.

"Hey Bailey, in know that you are like BFF with my sister so where the hell can I find her. I mean I can't see her anywhere here."

"Hello Kyla, how nice to see you too. Well I wouldn't say that I'm BFF with your sister but I do know where you can find her but if I were you I wouldn't just barge in like I've heard that you normally do."

"What are you talking about; I thought she would be down here."

"She was but she had to leave. You know your friend."

"What friend, I do have a lot of those."

"The blonde one that hurt her ankle, Spencer. Kind of re-injured it today during practice so Ashley took her back to the cabin."

"Okay I understand that but why shouldn't I just walk in like I normally do."

"All I can say is that there is something that you should talk about. I'm not the one that should tell you this. But you can find her at the cabin and just please at least knock on the room door before you walk in, even though she didn't say anything about that."

"Fine. I'll do that but I still want to know."

"I know but I'm not sure but I think I know and if you just use that brain of yours then you would also know what I'm talking about."

"oh." Finally a little light turned on in Kylas' head. "But I didn't know that she batted for that team."

"you didn't know that your own sister was gay." Bailey said and she was surprised she knew that Ashley had told everyone in her family."

"Bailey." Kyla whined. "I know my sister is gay but I didn't know that Spencer was."

"What, I thought that everyone knew here. I mean she kind of told us the first day at camp and you two seemed close so I thought that you knew. If you didn't you sure have a bad gaydar. I mean I share a cabin with those two and they have had the hots for one another since the first day."

"What!? Why am I the last one the always find out."

"You don't have to be sorry about it; I mean they didn't know before last night, that they did."

"Okay so you're saying that my sister and Spencer is together, together and that Spencer is gay?

"First question I don't know, not sure that they even know at this point but I'm sure that you'll know when you go and talk to them. Second one yes, Spencer is gay."

"okay, but I'll see you later right Bee. I mean I need to talk to the two of them. So bye then."

"bye Ky and remember to knock." And after that Kyla left to go and see what Ashley was up to and sure talk to her and, why she didn't tell her that she had a thing about Spencer.

Bailey began to walk to the cabin also but she was a bit after Kyla she didn't want to burst in to something, cause she had seen how Ashley had looked at Spencer when she had hurt her ankle yet again and when they walked back. Madison came jogging behind Bailey and grabbed her shoulder and at that she jumped a bit, she wasn't prepared for that to happen.

"So Bailey, you said that you would tell me what the deal with Davies and Carlin were. So tell me I need some gossip right about now."

"Take it easy Maddie, I mean you can't be blind. It's enough that the sister and the friend to them don't see it."

"Oh so you mean that they've finally talked, the tension between them was just so obvious."

"Well I don't really know how much they talked but I know that Ashley told her last night and that she liked her. And Ashley was up first of all today, so something good must have happened. But I need you to promise that you won't say anything yet."

"I promise but the truth is that they kind of look cute together."

"I know and I have a picture that they don't know of or actually a few, and if you didn't know any better you would say that they were together before, if they are together now. I sure hope so." And with that both Madison and Bailey were almost at the cabin but they just waited outside for a few minutes.

**At the same time inside the cabin, Ashleys' and Spencers' room **

Spencer and Ashley were laying on Spencers' bed at the moment they had just talk and they were facing each other. They were just looking at each other. (_I know that you want to know who lost and who needed to ask and you will know soon I promise…_)Ashley was leaning in and so was Spencer so they closed the small distance that there were between them and there it was one of the sweetest kisses they any of them had ever had. And as they were kissing they didn't hear that there was someone knocking on the door and as the broke apart for much needed air the leaned their foreheads against each others, and it didn't take long before they closed the little gap that was between them. And Ashley ran her tongue along Spencers' lower lip and asked for entrance, which she was granted. As they didn't respond to the knock on the door the one that was on the other side just walked in.

"Oh my God. What are you two doing." Someone said and at this Spencer and Ashley had to break apart, that lead to both of the sighing. And Ashley looked at the door to see who it was that had interrupted this little make out session with her favorite blonde.

"Kylaaaaaaa!!!! I thought that I told you to knock at the door if you wanted to come in."

"I did, but there were no respond."

"and when I don't respond you think that the logical conclusion is to just walk in to the room?"  
"I thought that you might be a sleep so I was just looking to see if you were and then you're in here making out."  
"yeah that is pretty much it." Ashley said and looked at Spencer with an apology in her eyes.

"So are you guys together or something?"

"yeah we are."

"So what happened?"

"we kind of talked last night and kissed and everything but we never really talked after that so we kind of talked today about that. During the last part of the practice today, when we came back to the cabin you see Spence her re-injured her ankle so we thought that we should head back so that she could rest it and ice it. And when we did she kind of wanted to talk about what had happened yesterday so we did. But at the same time we kind of had an argument."  
"You guys fought even before you even were together, that are just so strange."

"yes, and it was about which one of us that should tell the other first what we wanted and Blondie here, kind of lost so she had to tell me what she wanted."

"And what was that?"  
"Well I told her that I wanted her to be my girlfriend but she had to make that decision." Spencer said and blushed a bit, that had been something that she didn't want to reveal for anyone.

"oh that' so sweet. I know that you guys will be so good together."

"thanks kyla" both Ashley and Spencer said.

"no problem but I guess I should go." Kyla said and smiled.

"Great so just leave." Ashley said and thought, _so that we can get back to what we were doing before she walked in here._ And Kyla left just as she had walked out from the cabin both Ashley and Spencer could hear someone yell: "They are together". And as from that moment they knew what the gossip was going to be about for awhile.

**AN: so what did you think let me know. And yes it was a bit nicer side of Madison, maybe it's just a problem she has with Ashley and maybe Spencer but that is something we will find out sooner or later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, everyone I hope that I still have some of my readers left and that you still will like this story and leave me some feedback.

I'm working on the next chapter and then I'll put that one up when I have that ready and some more, I have been working on another story and that one is completed or the chapters are so those are coming up when I'm writing on this one.

And once again I'm sorry for the delay and there are no excuses for leaving you all hanging and I think I'll be better this time. This story will come to an end; I don't want to leave it unfinished.

**Disclaimer:** don't own south of nowhere and I don't see that coming to an end but it do I'll tell you all about it. Fair right.

So for me giving you this chapter, please leave me some feedback and I might get a chapter up before you know it.

I know this isn't the longest chapter there is but it's at least something. Once again read!

**Chapter 12**

So yesterday was the best day of my life so far. You all know what happened that night. Not that for crying out loud. Get your mind out of the gutter.

Last night Ashley and I kind of got together and at this point I think that the whole camp knows. I don't care that they know but at the same time this is a bit knew for me. I mean I have never really have had a girlfriend and I think that y mum will freak out when she hears about this. And in a good way. You do remember that I talked to her about this problem I had, with Ashley and that is solved. I should probably talk to her, my mum just to clarify that whole thing for you.

"Hey, beautiful." Heard someone say and they person sneaked up behind me and put her arms around my waist that could only mean one thing. Ashley had found me. I turned around so that I could see that pretty girl that was my girlfriend. I still can't believe that this is all happening to me.

"Hi to you too." Was all I said and after that she gave me a small kiss. She is so sweet my Ashley.

"I didn't see you this morning, you know after my dear sister came in and then told the whole camp at once. I thought that you might be regretting what happened."

"No, absolute not. That would be the last thing I would do." I mumble in to her neck as she held me in her arms.

"That is a good thing but I think that we should be going. You see just because you are dating one of the counselors doesn't meant that you can skip the practice." Ashley said and she took my hand so that she could lead me back to or cabin so that I could change for the practice.

"There must have been something bothering you if you left me alone and when I did find you it looked like you were in your own little world."

"I, I was just thinking about how I should tell my parents. I mean they are coming to the parents' weekend. I kind of want them to know and all of that."

"Oh Spence, that is just so sweet but first do they know that you are, gay, and if they do then just tell them on the phone like to day, well later tonight."

"My mum knows and I think that my dad knows."

"Then you can tell your mum and let her tell your father."

"Thanks so much and I think that sounds good. Let's hit the field."

**Down at the field**

We all began our little worm up, jogging around the field, first a couple of laps without the ball after that there were some more laps but with the ball. During our little stretch that the coach told us to do, there were just some comments to both me and Ashley.

"So why where you two late?" Sarah said, and she had this little smile like she knew something that no one else knew.

"It so happened that I kind of forgot the time when I was sitting down at the beach and thinking. And Ashley was just being nice to me and got me so that I could be here with all of you."

"That is so not true, I mean from what I have heard you two where getting pretty close last night. So I'm thinking more in the lines of making out." Sarah said again and that was something that she shouldn't have said.

"What make you think that?" Ashley said and got really close up with Sarah, she was in her face and if I didn't know any better I would say that she would have beaten Sarah pretty bad if Bailey wasn't there.

"Davies, just calm down a bit. You know that she is just out to get a reaction." Bailey said and held back the brunette that is my girlfriend or so I think. It sounded like that when she was talking to Kyla earlier.

"Fine." Ashley muttered and I could tell that she wasn't that happy with this but at the same time she knew that she needed to be on her best behavior.

"Spence, I'm sorry if I offended either of you but I kind of wanted to see what kind of reaction Ashley would have when I said that." Sarah said, she did kind of apologies and I do understand why she said it.

"I know what you are trying to say and all of that but I would prefer if you and actually all of you just could leave that alone at the moment." I said, I couldn't believe how I was acting I honestly thought that I would have a similar reaction like the one that Ashley had.

After that the practice just carried on like any other day and we all knew that it was a good thing and that we should be happy that nothing bad happened.

All the girls in our group had understood that they should be leaving me and Ashley alone for the time being. I mean we have just gotten together and I think that we weren't sure on how all of this would be progressing for the two of us after this camp. All I know is that I live in Ohio at the moment, sure we might move to LA, and there is where Ashley lives but at the same time that don't mean that we still can be together but I hope so.

And now I want to move here, that was something that I didn't want to do before I met Ash. I don't know if any of this makes any sense I sure hope so.

There had been a week since me and Ash got together and everything has been going okay and I know that the parents weekend with all of the games are coming up and I hope that it would be okay for e to introduce Ash as my girlfriend to my parents that is something that we haven't talked about. I know, I need to do it like now, I mean it's pretty big. Sure they know that I like someone but more than that I don't think that they know, I mean I didn't tell them any of that but then again I have been talking to them and my mum is pretty good at getting those things when I talk to her.

That means that I think that she knows, I should really think about getting a bigger vocabulary. Oops that was a bit of track but any way I should be looking for Ash so that we can talk.

I was just walking around the camp thinking about how I should be telling Ashley about my thoughts about my parents and that is pretty hard to do when all I can think about is that I want to kiss her every time she is on my mind. Talking to someone that knows her might be good, talking to Kyla would be a good thing but then Ashley would know before I tell her Kyla just can't keep a secret. I mean look on how she announced that me and Ashley was together, she asked us after she found us in a more than friendly position when we confirmed that we were together she just ran out on us. We didn't have a chance to tell her to keep it on the down low; she just shouted to the whole camp that we were a couple. The next person is Bailey and that would work but I think that she don't want to get more involved then she already is so that means no talking to her and then there is no one that I feel that I can talk to. That only leaves me going to Ashley directly and that could backfire but I hope it won't.

As I was looking for the brunette that I wanted to talk to I was just walking in any kind of direction I didn't know where she could be or where she should be. I was kind of lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear that someone was walking up on me. Then there she was, I knew it was her because no one else would do that to me, she walked up behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I was looking for you." I said and when she heard that she captured my lips in a kiss. What can I say, she is just so sweet.

"Well, here I am. So what was it that you wanted?"Ashley asked and I couldn't help but look at her she was just standing there, sweaty and all. I think that she had been on a run or something like that.

"I kind of needed to talk to you about something." I said and this was going to be the hard part. I mean this should just be like getting a band aid of, do it fast and in one sweep, that would be the best way to do this, right?

"You know that the parents' weekend is coming up and that my parents are going to be here." I began and she nodded. I'm thankfully that she is with me so far. "And I was kind of wondering how I would introduce you to my parents."

"Okay. So I'm meeting the parents already?" she joked with me or so I think at least.

"Well, I thought that you might want to meet them, I know that they would like to meet you or at least my mother would." I said, I know this sounds a bit strange but I don't want her to think that she most meet them.

"Of course I would like to meet them. I mean they are your parents and I am your girlfriend. So I don't see a problem with me meeting them and I know that you must have told them something about me." She said and smirked. That was just a bit sneaky she must have overheard me talking to my mother.

"So that means that you are introduced as my girlfriend when you meet them next weekend. And please don't be late it's kind of important to me and to my parents but I won't tell them that they are going to meet you." I said and then I tilted my head and gave her a smile. I know I myself can be a bit sneaky and that was something that I needed to be this time I needed her to agree with me on this.

"Okay I promise I won't be late and that is the truth."

"Good." I said to her and then I capture her lips with my own and gave her a kiss, I could feel how she traced my lower lip, asking for a chance to deepen then kiss and that was something that I couldn't agree with her more. So there we were kissing somewhere on the camp and to be honest with you. That wasn't something knew I mean she is kind of hot and I'm in love.

Love, where did that come from, I mean I'm in like, like very deep in like. That is it, I'm not and I mean not in love with Ashley.

So it wasn't that hard to get Ashley to agree to meet my parents and introduce her as my girlfriend. That is a good thing just so you know. I wonder if she will have someone that she wants me to meet; she hasn't said anything that could mean that she doesn't want me to meet anyone that is important to her or that she doesn't have someone that is coming to visit her. I hope that there will be someone here and that I could meet them.

"Ash, I know that your dad is dead but is there anyone else that is coming to visit you and Kyla?" I had to ask, I hope that she don't get mad at me. I can't help it but I'm a curios girl and that is both a good thing and a bad thing.

"I don't know, I know that my mum won't be here and that is all that I know so far. But Kylas' mum might come by and she is like a mum to me too." Ashley said and I could see that this was something that she didn't like to talk about; I know that I should leave this alone but I can't.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but you are going to meet my parents and I know that they will love you, just like I do." I said, oops there it was again, love, I didn't mean to say that but I need to make this right. Shit, she is just so quiet why, can't she say something. Why can't I say something?

"Did you mean it?" She asked. Okay I'm officially lost, what did she mean by that.

"Did I mean what?" I need her to clarify that for me.

"That they will love me and that you love me." she said and all I could do was nod. I can't say those words out loud at this moment. I just hope that it didn't scare her too much.

"I think that I'll love them to if they are anything like you." Ashley said and then she gave me a kiss. This must mean that she loves me or really, really likes me and that is a good thing and the best part is that I didn't scare her.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks all for reading this story and I hope that I'll be able to put up some more chapters on this story soon and I can tell you that I'm working on them as you read this or have been working on them, the time difference and all.

The reason that I finally got so inspiration is that my soccer season finally has been getting back more soccer for me means that it's easier to write about it. And I want to say that this will be my main story at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** don't own South of Nowhere and all of that, the idea for this story is mine though.

**acidburn930:** Thanks and I hope that you will keep reading. And I hope the updates will be coming closer now.

**Coachkimm:** thanks and this is the story that I'll be writing on at the moment. So I think that will mean that the updates will be coming closer to one another.

I saw that I got some new readers and I hope that you will tell me sooner or later what you think about it, you don't have to feel pressure or anything like that. And I wanted to say thanks to all of you too.

I would love some feedback, that is great for my muse and that means that I can write more and you will be able to read more.

**Chapter 13 parents weekend**

This weekend was the first weekend that we were playing games that was for the cup that was among the teams on this camp. And it so happens that we were going to have all of our parents here and that is going to be great.

I just can't wait to see my parents again, I have missed them so much and I will hopefully know what happens with this whole LA thing if we are going to move or not. At this point I kind of hope that will do that then I could have more of a real relationship with Ashley and we might not have to break up. If we were forced to do that I would be devastated. She has been so sweet to me ever since that first practice when we got together, and we haven't done anything that I don't want to and it has been like two weeks and that means that we are going to have our one month here at this camp and, after that there is just one more week at this camp. That means that there is just three weeks left.

I was sitting in the canteen and waiting for Ashley I was going to introduce her to my parents when they got here. That was when I saw that my parents' car or more like a rental car that my parents had. My parents are here and Ashley isn't where they hell could she be. I need her to be here with me. If she isn't then my parents are just going to start questioning me and I don't want that. Please Ash, can you come here like now. My parents began to walk to this canteen, so I had to take maters in to my own hands I had to face them alone. Just as I was stepping outside the door to the canteen I could see Ashley come running to me, oh she had just been a bit late, she hadn't forgotten. I told you she would be here. I met up with her and she gave me a kiss that was the way she was greeting me every time that she was meeting up with me. I know that she is sweet.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here earlier. I kind of got caught up. Every single parent and player wanted to say hi to me and I don't know why. I'm so sorry and I mean it."

Isn't she so sweet I would so hate to break up with her and here she is meeting my parents for the first time.

"That is not a problem with me but let's get meeting my parents they are here and I know that they want to meet you. My mother hasn't said anything else she has just been talking about how much she wants to meet you and that is kind of hard." I said and looked over at my girlfriend that was standing beside me, and that meant a lot to me. That she was willing to meet my parents. Sure she had said it before but at the same time it wasn't the same, she could say that she wanted to meet them and then back out but here she was. You could tell by just looking at her that she was nervous about this. I took her hand as we began to walk to my parents and somewhere along the way she intertwined or fingers. And as we came closer to my parents I could sense that that she got more nervous and there was just one thing that I could do to make sure that she was okay, so a gave her hand a squeeze and pecked her on the cheek just to let her know that I was okay with her being her with me and that she was safe and that my parents wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable if anything they would make me feel uncomfortable around them.

"Ash, you don't have to be afraid. They are just my parents." I said I just wanted to make a point that she shouldn't be scared of them.

"Just parents. I mean I'm meeting my girlfriends parents for the first time and as far as I know the will kill me and then feed me to the wolves. You told me that I'm your first girlfriend and that makes no sense what so ever to me but then again I'm just me. I'm nothing special." Ashley said and this was far from good.

"Just relax, I'm here and you are not meeting them alone." I said. This was going to be much harder than I thought. Ashley is normally this self confidant girl and no one can make her feel insecure and here I am letting her meet my parents and she looks like she is facing the death penalty or something like that.

We had finally made our way to my parents and before I had a chance to say hello to them, my mother had me in her arms, she was hugging me like I had been gone for I don't really know how long, but it was a long time and my dad just smiled. I looked over at Ashley she was standing there beside me well not beside me but she was here.

"Mum, dad I would like you to meet. Ashley." I said and took her hand a dragged her so that she could say hello to my parents.

"Oh so this is Ashley." My mum said and looked over at my girlfriend.  
"Yes, mum this is Ashley and she is my girlfriend."

"Spence, you didn't say that she looked so cute and that she was beautiful." My dear mother said once again. I saw that this made Ashley a bit uncomfortable, she was kind of blushing.

"Ashley this is my mum and that is my dad." I said and pointed at them.

"it's nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Carlin." Ashley said.

"Ashley, I think that was nice of you but I think that you could call us Arthur and Paula." My dad said, I knew it. They like her, that is good.

"Well, I was told that I should respect people that are older than me." Ashley said and she said this she began to blush, on some level she had realized that it might not be the smartest thing to say. "not that you are old or anything, but I mean, you are old, but not that old. Older than me." Ashley continued to ramble, she was just so cute and she was embarrassed when she said all of this.

"Ashley just calm down, we both know what you mean but calling us Mrs. and Mr. Carlin makes us look older or at least I feel older, and its Arthurs' mother that is Mrs. Carlin to me." Paula said, this was something that made it all easier for Ashley.

"Okay, but I'll call you both Mrs. C and Mr. C, that shows a little respect and that is something that I would like to do at this point." Ashley said.

"That is sweet of you and really nice. So are we going to meet your parents when we are here?" My mother said again.

I knew it that was something that I had forgotten to tell them about the fact that Ashley didn't have the best relationship with her mother and that she wasn't going to show. And of course that her father passed away when she was younger and I could see that this was hard for Ash to talk about.

"Mum, dad maybe we should tone that down a bit. Ashs' parents isn't coming." Was all that I said and took her hand letting her know that she could tell my parents if she wanted and it would be up to her if they were going to know about why her parents weren't there.

"It's okay Spencer, my mother and I don't have the best relationship so she won't be here but my younger sister is here so you can meet her. And unfortunately my dad won't be coming either and that is kind of hard for me to talk about, he passed away when I was younger." Ashley said and I knew that this was difficult for her to talk about.

After that we talked a bit more and we showed them around and we found out that we were going to play our first game tomorrow and that was the first time that we actually would play together, really play. We had met our coach and she seemed nice and Ashley of course knew who she was. It was once of the coaches that was on this camp almost every year and Ashley had had her one time before and that year they had won the camp tournament.

The best part of all of this was that y parents would be here for the first game and maybe even the second one and that was a good thing. I'm always nervous about this stuff and I don't really know how I would deal with it if I hadn't had my parents there, sure Ash would have helped me in some ways but she hasn't known me that long and I'm not sure that she would be able to calm me down and tell me that everything will be okay but I think that she will be managing that later on.

The dinner the first day that my parents was here was going great I had meet with Kyla and her mum and meet the woman that was like a mother to Ashley and I could tell where Kyla got her enthusiasm for gossip from and I think that is a good thing. Her mum is pretty amazing and we all sat together and talking and then we came in on how me and Ashley had meet and we talked about that and the fun part was to tell them how Kyla had outed us to the whole camp without us really knowing if we actually were together even though we had told her that we were and everyone laughed and that was a good thing. My parents got along with both and that was something that I knew and they also got along with Kyla and her mother.

"So you remember when we told Spencer about this camp the first time that the consider taking her in?" My dad asked both I and my mother and I couldn't help but to blush this was a story that I didn't want them to tell anyone. But that was something that it was too late for, and my mum began to laugh and everyone was looking at us funny, that is because they don't know the story and I know that they would hear it soon.

"We had heard from Spencer coach that she was one of the best girls in her age in Ohio last year and that they consider asking her to come out here. And train and play but with her lucky she managed to get hurt." My dad said and smiled and just shook my head I didn't want them to know how I hurt me knee I might have told a different story.

"Dad, please can you not tell this one." I plead to him but it didn't help and he just laughed and shook his head and continued the story.

**Flashback about a year before**

"Spence there is something that we should tell you." My dad said.

"Okay, it's not bad right. I had had some bad news the last times that he had told me that same thing."

"No it's not bad sweetie. You remember that after your last game, I and your mother were talking to a man." He said and I just nodded to let him know that I was follow what he was saying and that was a good thing cause I could lose that kind of connection when someone was talking to me, I don't like to concentrate. "It was one of the scouts for this soccer camp and he wants you to go there."

"Dad you know that I don't want to go on those things, I'll be missing you and mum too much." I said and that was something that he knew I had told both him and my mother that I didn't want to go to any camps if it wasn't one in my home town or a town nearby.

"I know that but you see this camp is one just outside of Los Angeles and I know that you will say that you don't want to go but just listen to me." he said and this was just so boring I don't want to go.

"Fine but I can tell you now that I won't go."

"I not so sure of that Spence. You see this camp is the one that you have been dreaming about going to or so you claim at least." He said and that was just a bit of a shock for me and I think that it was the same for my parents.

"You got to be joking. I'm not that good as a player. I should not even be considering as one of the players I mean it like the best players in the whole country that they can choose from and I'm not among them." I said and I wanted my dad to stop trying to tell me this, I mean it not like it Aprils' fools today and that is something that he should know.

"No it the truth, they want you to go or at least some form of a try out." He said and I couldn't be happier and that was when it happened. I don't know how it happened.

I got up from the sofa where I was sitting like I always do and still do, I had my feet resting on the table in front of me, I mean who doesn't sit like that. If it's not comfortable it's just so that you can piss your parents of.

**End flashback**

"When she got up from the sofa she somehow managed to hurt her ACL, we were just glad that she didn't tear it, it was just stretch but I think that Spencer here don't agree with us." My dad said as he ended the story.

"I'm sorry to say that that story is true, Spencer here is just a bit clumsy but that is just so cute." My mum continued. Why do all parents think that the best part is to embarrass their own child? That is what my parents do the best and I think that they will continue doing so.

"So Spencer, I think that maybe Ashley here can tell us some of the things that you have done here at this camp. That shows us that you are clumsy." My mum said once again and I just looked at Ashley trying to tell her that she was dead is she said anything about my good luck with my twisted ankle. And it looks like she has gotten the idea.

"Actually there is one thing I can tell." Ashley says and grins to me. I knew it, I can't trust her.

"Oh, tell." My parents say in agreement. They just love to hear about my disasters that I have been creating everywhere I go.

"You know that she hurt her ankle and all of that but I don't know if she told you that once she could begin to put more pressure on that foot she managed to find one of the holes that was on the field that we were training on and that she then kind of twist it again."

"Spencer, you need to tell us all of that." Mum said again and she was kind of worried about her daughter.

"I can promise that I'm oaky and if I wasn't they wouldn't let me play tomorrow and that is something that they told me the first time this happened and I think that they know what they are doing." I said I knew that I needed to calm my mum down just a bit otherwise she would take me home with her.

And as we sat and talked bailey came by and said hi she had her parents with her and they said hello to all of us and whished us good luck in the game tomorrow and as we saw what time it was, we all realized that we needed to get to our cabin so that we could get some sleep so that we could prepare ourselves for the game tomorrow and both me and Ashley said good night to my parents and Kyla and her mother and our parents left the camp site so that they could get to a hotel nearby.

"Spence, what time is the first game for you tomorrow?" dad asked me and I wasn't sure so I looked over at Ashley and she just shook her head at me like I need to remember that I have a girlfriend that is like the assistant coach in our team that means that she has all the times and I can just ask her to tell me.

"Mr. C it at 9.30 AM." Ashley said and then they said good bye once more.

As we got to our cabin everyone else had already gone to bed and that meant that we needed to be quiet and I think that we managed to do so and that is a good thing, I don't want to face off with an angry Madison tomorrow in our second game that day but at least it's not our first one maybe she has blown off some steam in the first game that she plays.

Tomorrow is the first game and I can't wait I hope that we will do good and that is all that I hope at this point, please let me do okay and not make a fool out of myself like I almost always do when things start to heat up and that is something that will happen tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

This is my next chapter in this story and I hope that you like this and please leave me some feedback it will be highly appreciated and it will be feeding my muse and I think that is something that you all would want.

This chapter will continue to some part in the next one and so on but there will be more than two parts of this, chapter kind but they won't all be following each other.

Just so you know I have an ending to this story in the works, I know how I want it to end but there is a process to take it there.

**Disclaimer:** I think that you all know by now that SoN is not my property and that means that I just use the characters in my story.

**Chapter 14 Tournament part 1**

This is the day of the first matches of the tournament and Spencer is so nervous that she doesn't know where she should be. Everyone in her team has tried to calm her down but no one has managed to do so. They all thought that Ashley would be able to make Spencer less nervous, but after the older brunette had talked to the blonde it was almost worse than it was before.

That was far from a good sign, Spencer had told them that she got this way before a game and that she just needed someone that could calm her down but what she had forgotten to tell them was that she should be talking to one of her parents preferably her mother.

Both Paula and Arthur had made it to the field in plenty of time before it all started and that was a good thing and they saw that Spencer was tearing herself apart and she wanted to make everything right but that was her problem at this moment.

"Spence!" Paula yelled so that she could get her daughters attention and talk to her and calm her down before the game. Spencer looked up and she could see both of her parents and she told her coach that she just needed to talk to them for a few minutes. Spencer tried to explain that they could calm her down and she would be good to go before the game and the coach was an understanding woman and she let Spencer go and talk to her parents, just this once. Talking to someone before games was normal something that they didn't allow but when the whole team had seen Spencer just walking around and no one was able to talk to her and calm her down they all agreed on that it was for the best.

"Mum! Thank god that you are here." Spencer said as she walked up to her mother.

"Spencer, I thought that you had your nerves under control." Paula said and she was a bit nervous about all this.

"I thought so too, I mean we have played a few games before and that was no problem. I think that I'm nervous about the fact that this is the first game in this tournament and that I really want to win and the whole team feels the same." Spencer said and she couldn't focus her eyes on something.

"Just take a deep breath and relax." Paula said she knew exactly what she needed to do to make Spencer focus on the game and get her nerves under control. "This is a team sport and you are not alone, this is a team. You just need to do your best and then everything will be okay." She continued and smiled to her daughter and Spencer finally had her nerves under control. Before the younger blonde left her parents she got a hug from the older blonde that had managed to calm her down. On some level Spencer mother always made her feel safe and that she would do just great if she just would stop stressing and relax and that was what she would do from now on.

"thanks mum, I should be going and if you want you can come with me so you can get better seats. I mean you wouldn't want to miss anything that I do out on the field, right?" Spencer said and began to jog back to her teammates.

When Spencer had reach her team, they all could see that she was a lot calmer and that she had been right when she had told them that she needed to talk to her mother just for a minute or two and let her calm her down a notch or two.

"okay, I have met all of you but I just wanted to introduce myself once again. I'm Cameron and I'll be your coach for this tournament. I myself have been to this camp before as a player and I know what you all are going through." The coach said and then continued, "I don't really know how you play with each other and that means that I'll be trying different thing during this first game just to see how we should be playing. I know that you have been playing some practice games against some of the other teams and that is good and Davies here has told me about it."

The players just laughed and they thought that the coach seemed nice and all and that they would be having a good time together and that would be the most important thing at this moment.

"How are we starting the game?" Ollie asked she was kind of nervous when she asked she had been starting most of the games but this was a new coach and you never knew how she would be acting around the players.

"Ashley here told me how she have been staring the games that you have been playing and I don't want to change too much so I think that we will be starting something like those games." Cameron said and looked at the whole team. "And I hope that it will be okay with all of you." Then the coach looked over at Spencer. Spencer began to get a bit nervous she had asked the coach if there was a chance that she would be sitting in the game. Spencer wasn't sure yet on how her ankle would react to all of this.

"Carlin!" the coach yelled and Spencer just turned to the coach, when she heard her last name being called that was something that she didn't expect to hear.

"Yeah coach." Spencer said and now she was just a bit nervous about what the coach wanted to tell her.

"I know that you asked to be benched for the start of the game but I think that it's better that you start." When Spencer heard that she was a bit surprised about all of that, she was going to start the game and she hadn't played a game since the first one where she had hurt her ankle but then again who says no to start in game.

"Okay, I guess that will work for me but I hope that it'll be okay with all of you that have been playing more than me." Spencer said she didn't want anyone else to lose their starting position.

"No worries they all know what I think and now that you are okay with it let me tell you the rest of the team that starts, I want Sarah in the goal nothing strange with that she is the only goalie we have on this team. An as the defenders we have Julie and Katie as center backs and Brooke and Alex take one wing each you two discuss that with each other." Cameron said and looked down at her paper just to be sure that she had it right, and as a defensive midfielder we are using Ollie and Belle you have the position between our midfielders and forwards, and Davies and Mia take one wing each I want Davies on the left one." She continued and as forwards we are starting with Spencer and Sam." You all got that? No questions good. Just go out and start your warm up."

All the players began to jog for a while, it was about three laps around the field and then they started with some basic passing drills just so that they could get some tempo in the movement of the ball. And as they all were doing this they coach yelled and wanted to talk to one of them and it seemed like this wasn't the first time that she had yelled.

"Davies get your ass here right now!" Cameron yelled and as the heard that they knew that they for sure didn't want to get on the coaches bad side. Ashley walked up to Cameron and they began to talk.

"Cam, you know that I don't play on the left side." Ashley began to say but she was cut short.

"I know that Davies but I want you to take a step in to the field and use your foot to make some shots to the goal I know that your right foot is mean and we can win games if you just use this in the right way." Cameron said and she was sure on her thing but at the same time she knew that Ashley was afraid to do this, she herself had been in this position before and it's never easy to play at a new position. Ashley just stood there she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to play on that position but at the same time she didn't want to act like a diva.

"I can make you a deal, you try this position first and if I don't work out or that you feel like this isn't your thing then we change side in the second half." Cameron said and Ashley just nodded she couldn't do.

It was finally time for the game to start and all the players were nervous and the first fifteen minutes or so was pretty calm no one had made any efforts to try and score some goal; sure both Spencer and Ashley had one chance each but nothing big had happened at any of them.

Their opponent had a couple of chances too and they had been closest to score a goal, the shot had been tipped just above the bar by Sarah but at the same time she had full control on that shot.

Katie got the ball from Sarah and she began to run with the ball and after a few yards she passed the ball to Alex and she just touched the ball in Ashleys' direction and Ashley began to dribble with the ball she met up with a defender from the other team it was Sophia from there cabin Ashley managed to get pass her and she looked up and saw that Spencer was making a run on the other side, that was made Ashley make up her mind she crossed the ball over to the other side.

Spencer saw this and took down the ball on her chest and before the ball could hit the ground she hit the ball with her right foot and they all could see how the ball was going to the goal and it passed the goalie and that was when they all could hear the sound of the ball hitting the net behind the goalie.

The feeling after the ball had hit the net was some indescribable, it was the best feeling at the moment that Spencer felt, at least on the field.

The first half keep going like it had done so far not much happened besides the goal there were some more chances but nothing big and finally the referee blew the whistle signaling for the end of the half.

"Great first half I want you to keep playing like you have and we are going to make some substitutions right know I would like for Spencer to take a step down so that you are playing between or midfielders and forwards. Ashley you will be keep playing on the left wing I think that have been going great and that means that Belle get to sit on the bench for the start of the second half and Kylie takes Spencers' place as a forward and Jessie takes Mias' place on the other wing. Chelsea I want to try you as a right wing back instead of Alex and Hannah you will be taking Katies' position in about fifteen minutes. Belle you and Spencer will be making a substitution later in this half." Cameron said and she tried to be positive and talk to them and make sure that they all felt like they were a part of the team.

The second half started and soon the other team was having a lot of the ball in their possession and that made it harder for the team to make any good plays with this new formation that they had for the second half and Spencer began to feel lost on the field she didn't really know what she should be doing. After about fifteen minutes she made the signal for substitution to Cameron and soon she had left the field and Belle was back in the game and soon after that the game began to turn the team began to get more and more possession of the ball and could make an effort to make more goals and there was just a lucky shot from Sam that made the score change they had one more goal in advance. After that goal the other team once again began the pressure against them and soon there was nothing that they could do even though Sarah did an amazing game in the goal she couldn't keep them back and there it was a goal for the opponent, the score was 2-1 for Spencers' team and there were about five minutes left of the game and this meant that they needed to be on their toes to make sure that there wouldn't be any more goals in their own goal.

This last five minutes felt like hours for all of the players in Spencers' team but the other team felt like there were seconds that was passing by.

It is strange how the same time can feel so different for two teams that play against each other.

Finally the referee blew the whistle telling the both teams that the game was over and that meant that they had won the first game in the tournament. It was still one more game left that day and it was against Bailey and Madison that would be one of the hardest games in the tournament but if the won that game they would be a shoe in for the next part of the tournament.

Ashley and Spencer began to walk up to the cabin so they could change from some of their clothes but they knew that there were no idea to take a shower just yet it was still one more game left and it was going to be so much tougher than this one had been and as they walked hand in hand they ran in to Kyla and some of her friends and all of them began to talk and as they talked Spencer parents came and told them that they would be leaving for the moment but that they would be back to see the next game.

There was something strange with that Spencer knew that her parents would have stayed if they didn't have something to do but she couldn't understand what they would have to do her in LA at this moment. She had forgotten about the fact that both her parents had talked about moving out here after the summer because they had been offered a job in the area and that was something that they would love to see what that was about.

"Spence and Ashley congratulations to the win but we have to leave for a few hours but we will be back in time for your next game. I sure hope that it will be as good as this one was." Paula said and gave Spencer a hug before leaving.

The day past pretty quickly and it was soon time for the next game for the day and Spencer knew that this time she would be starting on the bench, her ankle would need the rest but she would be coming in the game but only play the last 20 to 25 minutes depending on how the game was going.

That was something that had been a topic that had been discussed pretty good in this team how they should play this game. They all knew that the team that they were facing would want some kind of revenge for the last game that they played and it would be a though one this and that was always fun to play those.

"the first eleven in this game will be Sarah in goal as always." Cameron said and they all knew that she was the only one that was sure that she would be starting every game and never be substituted if nothing happened. "Defenders will be Hannah, Brooke, Katie and we will try Ollie as a center back with Katie that means that Julie and Alex will start on the bench." Cameron continued and this was kind of a surprise for all of them, Julie had been a shoe in as a center back in all the other games but she had gotten a kick on her ankle during the last game and she had asked if she could be sitting this one out.

"Cameron, I have never played as a center back." Ollie said and looked like she would faint any minute now.

"Just take it easy, we need to find if there are more positions that you all can play on and Ollie you will be back in your normal position later." Cameron said and they all bought that explanation they knew that Cameron knew what she was talking about. "so then we have the midfielders and that will be Chelsea at one wing and Jessie on the other one and Mia will take Ollies' normal position and Belle you have your normal position, that leaves Davies and Kylie to start out as forwards and on the bench we have Sam, Spencer and as a mention Alex and Julie." Cameron said and everyone was a bit surprised on hearing this.

And once again they all started a warm up with a jog and some passing the ball. This time both Spencer and Julie took it a bit easier and did all the different drills together so that there would be no extra pressure on neither of them.

Soon the game was going and it all seemed to go pretty well but then Bailey managed to make a cross that was just amazing, she had this great ability to see different areas of the field that would become open and that was what she used and unfortunately it was Ollie that was the defender at this point that got to stop the ball from getting to one of the other players in the other team but she miss judge the ball and missed. This lead to Jennie getting the ball and she could advance so that she was alone with Sarah. Jennie was one of the best forwards on this camp with the ability to make it pass her defender and goalie and at the same time Sarah was one of the best goalies at one on one this would be the hardest test for her so far in this game. Sarah began to move out against both Jennie and the ball in a slow pace and as Jennie looked down on the ball to decide how to make the finish Sarah began to speed up but she didn't managed to cut all the angles, so it was just for Jennie to place the ball in Sarahs' left corner against the post.

Everyone could see how the ball hit the post and made it to the net, there it was a goal for the team that Bailey and Madison were playing for. Not long after that goal the ref blew the whistle signaling for the end of the first half and they were down by one and they needed to make some changes so that they could turn this around, they would need a draw so that they still could have a chance on winning the group that they were playing in.


	15. Chapter 15

Next part of the tournament and there will be more parts later on when they play games that are included in the tournament.

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill by now, don't own it.

**Chapter 15 tournament part 2**

It was finally time for the second half to start and they started the half as the started the game and that was it. Tie started to go by and soon almost 20 minutes had passed and there hadn't been that many opportunities to score a goal.

It was almost time to start thinking about substitutions that needed to be done. Cameron knew that they needed a more power among there forwards but she wasn't sure on how she would be formatting the team, she didn't want to lose too much of their defensive power that they had on the field.

"Carlin and Sam start getting ready we need you on the field and Alex you also starts to warm up." Cameron told them and she was sure on that this was the right thing to do. Five minutes later she made the substitutions that were necessary, and they had changed their formation that they had on the field.

slowly the changes began to take place and they all hope that it wasn't too late for this changes, that was something that was going through Camerons' mind at this point, she was afraid that she had waited too long.

Ashley was dribbling the ball along the right side of the field and she wasn't sure of what she should be doing next, she could see that she couldn't take a shot herself but at the same time there was only Sam in the penalty area and that wasn't too much help but there was just one thing that she really could do and that was what she did, she took a chance and crossed the ball and Sam that was one of the best target players in their team meat the ball with her head and tried to steer the ball into the net but she didn't get the force that she needed to score but Natalie in the goal was not in her right position so all that she could do was to tip the ball outside the post and that meant that they got a corner. Katie and Sam were the two players that had the best headers in their team at this point normally it was Julie that would have the position that Katie had. Mia was the one that was going to shot the corner and she put up the ball and both Spencer and Alex had taken a position outside the box so that they could collect the ball in the second wave, Ashley was at the first post and Ollie was standing in front of the Natalie just so that she could disturb her. Chelsea, Brooke and Hannah was staying behind to make sure that there wouldn't be a chance for the other team to have an opportunity to make a fast changing in the game.

Mia kicked the ball to the corner and one of the center backs in the other team headed the ball out from the box and Spencer got the ball just like she was supposed to do and advanced a couple of steps after that she passed the ball to Alex and she was just outside the box and she took two fast steps so that she would have some more space so that she could make her shot and that was what she did and slowly, just in like slow motion you could see how the ball began to curl, it turned away from Natalie in the goal and just like that the ball hit the net, and the score was equalized and they had gotten some more power, maybe this could be their chance to win this game it was about ten minutes left and everything seemed to be going their way at this point.

After the kick off Alex managed to get the ball and she passed it to Mia and she kept the ball and advanced a few steps and then turned around and made a pass to Ollie and she slowly advanced more with the ball and there were no one that was attacking her, she could walk with the ball. The players began to pass the ball around between them just so that they could take it easier and build up an attack, both Spencer and Ashley began to run along one wing each and Sam jogged down back on the pitch so that she could meet the ball she got a pass from Ollie and just touched it so that the ball changed direction and the ball had gotten to Mia and she advanced a few more steps and soon there was a chance for them to make their attack. Spencer got the ball and just as she was about to cross the ball in to the box so that Sam or Ashley could end the attack. She felt how someone misjudge a tackle and hit her leg instead of the ball and the referee saw that and blew for a free kick about 7 yards outside to the right of the box.

This was one of the last chances they would have to score a goal and win the game it was less than five minutes left of the game and Sam, Katie and Ollie were all inside if the box and Alex step out to the ball, she was the one that was going to make the free kick and you could tell that she was nervous. Spencer had a position to the left outside the box and Ashley was standing pretty centered outside the box and Mia and was standing with Alex they were discussing the free kick a bit more, Hannah made her was up to the box and took a place inside that one to and that left Chelsea and Brooke and Sarah to defend them is the ball would turn on them fast.

Alex kicked the ball and the kick was good, great actually and Sam jumped and met the ball with her head and at the same time Bailey had gone up to meet the ball with her with her head to and that was disturbing Sam and she couldn't get the right speed on the ball but it made it to the goal and it looked like it would hit the net but Natalie dived towards the post and she managed to get her fingertips on the ball and change the direction of the ball and it went on the wrong side of the post, seen from Spencers' point.

That was it, the referee blew the whistle indicating that the game was over and it had been a draw. That meant that they still had a chance on winning the group it was all up to how the next game was going to end and how the previous game between the two other teams in this group had ended.

Spencer and Ashley made their way up with the rest of the teammates and some other people to the cabins so that they could change and then go and eat dinner this night was one of the nights that the parents could stay and eat and after that it was some bonding time and some games between the teams or cabins with the parents in these teams to.

This was one of the favorite things that the players liked and it was something that the parents liked to and some of the coaches were playing too.

Spencer and Ashley were sitting at one of the tables and soon they were joined by her parents and they talked about the games that they had palyed and seen and Spencer wanted to know why they had left earlier that day and what they had been up too.

"You girls were really good, and I think that we will be coming and see more of these games if we have the chance." Paula said as she looked over at her daughter but she was still afraid that this might be something that she herself wasn't ready for, she had seen some of the other teams play to and they had some tough playing and it was the border to ugly. Paula was afraid for Spencer, that she would be getting hurt, she was still her little girl and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"that sound great Mrs. C." Ashley said and asked "Mr. C what did you think about the games that you saw?"

"well, I think it will be pretty hard to say how the will go, it seems like all of the teams are equally good and I think that if the time allow it we will be here and see more of the games before the semifinals and final."

"That's great I can't wait to see you two again." Ashley said and squeezed Spencers' hand she was happy that Spencer was there with her and that she could get along with the blondes' parents.

"So why did you leave?" Spencer asked, she was curios and she wanted to know what her parents had been up too. Okay just to a certain point but she had a feeling that this was something that she would like to know. She couldn't say what it was but it was something that made her want to know.

"Oh, nothing special, we were just making sure that we had the right reservation for the hotel and got some more clothes, we weren't sure on how long we would stay here tonight." Paula said and smiled.

"How come, that I don't believe you, mum?" Spencer said and looked her mother in the eyes. She was sure that there was something else that she wasn't told and she wanted to know.

"Sweetie, I don't know why that is but I can tell you that that was all that we did and if there was something else, we would tell you that. I thought that you knew that." Paula said and Arthur didn't say much, he had always had a problem not telling his daughter all of the truth and that would be the case this time. As the all sat and talking Cameron came up to them and she wanted to meet all the parents to the players that was on her team and as she was talking to Paula and Arthur, Spencer and Ashley began to talk among themselves and they weren't sure on what Spencer parents had been up to and Spencer wanted to know if Ashley had gotten the same vibe that she had, and Ashley could confirm that she felt like there was something missing but she wasn't sure on what it could be.

"I just wanted you to know that Spencer played a couple of amazing games today and as far as I can tell her foot or ankle wasn't a problem so that is something that you don't have to worry about and I can promise that I myself will be keeping an eye out for her so that she don't do anything stupid." Cameron said.

"That was nice to hear and I think that we might take you up on that." Arthur said and laughed.

"You see our daughter seems to have this knack of getting herself into this strange situation that she will hurt herself." Paula said and she laughed to and Cameron smiled, this was a couple of parents that wanted what was best for their daughter and they seem like they enjoyed the fact that their daughter was having a good time.

"I think that I should be going to meet up with some of the other parents." Cameron said and said her good byes' to all of the around the table but before she had a chance to leave, Arthur stood up and asked the coach something and no one really knew that it was but they could her the response.

"Sure, I'll do that and I think that it was nice of you to ask." Cameron said and smiled and walked away and then she turned around and said something to them.

"I hope to see all of you at the games tonight." And gave Ashley a glare, "Davies that includes you too." Cameron said and began to laugh and then walked over to some other table so that she could talk to some other players and parents on the team that she was coaching.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the feedback it means a lot to me and I hope that you will like this too, I have more chapters done and I hope that they will be up soon too, I'm trying to finish this I have seven more to write besides the ones that already are done.

And the reason that this take time is that I'm also working on my masters-paper and it takes time to both read on the topic and then write and try to get in contact with people that can help me with some things…

**Chapter 16 Games are for…**

We were all sitting around a fire waiting for the games to begin and I didn't know what I should do and there were so many different things that was going through my mind at this point and I still wanted to know what Cameron had meant with, what she said to Ash just before she left us.

Then we have my dear parents I know that they are up to something and I want to know, and I don't mean later I mean now. I know that they are hiding something but my dad didn't say anything to me but he said something to Cameron and that must be important and she agreed to whatever that was. Spence, you need to forget about this know and focus on these games, you do wanna win, right?

"The first game that we are playing tonight is charades." One of the coaches said, that I know how to play and u know that my team would be good.

"So we will let you talk among each other for about five minutes then we will break you apart so that we can start this. The rules are pretty simple, you guess the song title and when it right you will change person and so on, you have five minutes to get so many right as possible." Another coach said. This will be fun.

I was the first on out and the song was one of Alicia Keys and I thought I did well but it seems like my teammates don't realize that it so freaking easy. I'm standing up and the falling down, I mean they must see what I' doing right.

"Fallin'" My dad yelled, he was the last person that I thought would get that one, but then again he wasn't sure of the title he just saw what I was doing. Got to love him. Then it was the next person and it went by pretty quickly and then it was Ashleys' turn and she had told us that she never played these kinds of games and that she would probably be bad.

I can honestly say that I have no idea what so ever what she is doing, it can be an animal but I don't think so. Then there were something that looked like the Morse alphabet or the letters SOS and we tried SOS but it seemed like there was more to the song.

I think that she is pointing to Kyla and then to me and my parents, I think that she is after some word but I don't honestly know.

"Sister", "mum", "dad" all these words were yelled out and it didn't seem right there must be something that connect them.

"Family." I yelled and that meant that we had the words, SOS and family, there are no song with those in the title and she pointed to herself and that was one more word and then she did something I don't know that someone saw as 'took'. And that was right.

I think that we have someone that likes strange music in our team, because someone yelled out. " S.O.S. (the tiger took my family)". I can honestly say that is a song that I have never heard of.

The game continued and everyone of as was laughing and having a good time. It was just what we all needed something to do so that we could be calming down and having fun just like camp are supposed to be and that was what happened this night.

My parents left after the games and they told me that they would be coming back later, they hope that they could come before the final stages of the tournament but the wasn't sure and I myself promised them that I would be in more contact with them and Ashley had promised them that she would be looking out for me and that they could call her if they wanted to talk to her or if there was something that they needed help with at some point and if there was something that she could help with she sure would do that.

I think that we all know what she meant by that and I know for sure that they knew. It meant that she would keep an eye out for me and make sure that I don't so anything stupid or get more hurt than I already have. Besides that she would probably help me with my game and keep my mind of what my parents were up to.

I was just laying in my bed think about what had happened during these past weeks and I still can't believe how everything has been working out and that it will be coming to an end at the end of the summer but at the same time I wish that it wouldn't end.

However the truth is that I don't see it going in that direction, of course I would love if I could stay in LA or that Ashley could come with me to Ohio.

Just as I was thinking about all these different things that could happen I heard that someone was entering our room but I didn't look who it was because it could be only one person. Ashley. She was the only one that would go in here at this time and then that she wasn't in our room yet.

She brought be out from my musings by placing a kiss on my cheek and I turned around so that I myself could give her a kiss. It was nothing more than a good night kiss. That was all that I could do after all that I had been thinking about and I don't know how I would be asking her about how she feels about this and what we should do when this summer is over.

The next morning I was surprised to find Ashley laying in my bed, she had been sleeping in her own at the beginning of the night and now she was in my bed. That could mean two different things, one I had a nightmare and she didn't want to wake me up and moved to my bed or that she had a nightmare and I didn't hear that she had one and that she woke up by herself and she needed to feel safe. There had been one time after one of her dreams that she had told me that she had her best sleep when she was sleeping next to me, she felt safe.

I like the fact that she felt like she could open up to me and I just hope that I could do the same to her. I know that she deserves that but I can't so that and I don't know why.

Ashley needed to wake up otherwise we both would be late for breakfast but I just couldn't wake her up she was just so cute laying there sleeping, she looked so peaceful and I didn't want to take that from her.

What can I do to wake her up, she needed to be woke up nicely she did that to me all the time. Because most of the time I'm the one that needs to be woken up so that we can get our breakfast and today was one of the day where we would meet up with the team and talk about or games yesterday. You know about what we did well and make that even better and what we can do better.

I began to place small kisses along Ashleys' jawline and slowly making my way down to her neck still placing small kisses. I could see and feel how she began to move around and slowly waking up. When she began to open her eyes she just shut then fast after she had opened them and kept them closed. I knew that she was pretending, you could tell by the lines that was forming around her eyes that she was keeping the closed and that she didn't want to wake up.

"Ash, you need to wake up now." I whispered in her ear and she just turned around, so I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way up from the bed and began to look for some of my clothes that I could wear and as I did this I could feel how she was looking at me.

"Spence. I don't want to." I could hear Ashley whine behind me and I looked around at her and I shocked my head then I blew her a kiss. I think that was what she needed to feel better. She was now sitting up in the bed holding the sheet close to her body. She is just so cute when she is barely awake and that was she was at this moment, I couldn't help myself and I didn't care about morning breath. I captured her lips in a kiss, just what I needed to wake up and I think she felt the same.

---

I just wanted to tell you that the son SOS (the tiger took my family) is a song that was popular in Sweden for about 10 years ago and the artist is Dr. Bombay, it quite fun just so you know.


	17. Chapter 17

I can tell you that I have written all of the chapters and now I'm going to be posting them, I not sure on how often but the story is written. That is all that I wanted to tell you.

Disclaimer: don't own south or the characters from that show.

Please leave some feedback it's good for the ego **(¨,)**

**Chapter 17 Good or bad?**

I was sitting and listening to what Cameron had to say about our games yesterday and mostly what she thought that we could do better.

"I don't know what you think but I felt and I think that you may feel something like that." Cameron began and then she talked about how she had seen the game and what we could do better and I really like her, not like that I mean sure she is pretty and all that but she isn't Ashley, and by the way she is too old, but don't tell her that I said that.

"I know that some of you played on some new positions yesterday and I would like to hear what you think about those and if you think that you can play on that position more times or if I felt like it was totally wrong." Cameron said and looked at all of us that had played at a new position and I knew that she wanted us to tell her how we had felt playing there and I also knew that if I didn't tell her how I thought it went I would be playing there again, that is how coaches works, if no one says nothing it means that it was good or that is what they chose to take it as.

"I think that it went okay for my part, playing as a center back but it was a bit different." Ollie said and looked around at all of us and we all nodded. She had done a great job as center back. "I just feel like there was something missing for my part, I had some problem with how I would be standing when they played and stuff like that and I can honestly say that it was hard not to move forward as much as I normally do." Ollie continued.

"I have played as a midfielder before but that was when we needed someone on the wing." Alex said. I knew that there wasn't that big of a deal for her she was a naturally and I can say that I think that she can play at any position. Some of the other players that had new positions told Cameron that they would like to play at their normal ones it didn't feel right and they felt like they couldn't do them self right by playing at some other position.

Ashley was quiet but I think that she already had told Cameron what she was feeling about playing on the left wing or as one of three forwards, it seemed like they were great friends and that was a good thing I don't really know what to say about that.

"Okay so you all know what I think and how I feel and that means that we will be working on those things until the next game and its four days away but I can tell you that we won't be working on that until tomorrow. Because today you guys are just taking it easy just a bit of jogging and then some stretching and after that depending on what time it is when we are done with that, we might do some passing drills but nothing else." Cameron said and looked over at all of us and we understood what she was saying and that was actually a good thing.

The day passed pretty fast and that meant that it soon was time for our dinner and tonight it was our turn again to be in the kitchen helping them with all that different things. I still can remember how it went one of the first times that we were there and I hope that it won't be the same again.

And I can honestly say that the kitchen staff would say the same, no one wants to clean up after a food fight and I'm pretty sure that there will be something like that once again. I don't know why but it seems like it happens every time that we are in the kitchen, me, Ash, Bailey, Alex and Katie. Okay so Madison is there to that might be a reason that it happened, at least the first time but I mean she has been on a better behavior these past couple of days and that is a good thing.

The dinner went by pretty well and we were getting along and then it happened. I don't know why but it seems like I'm the only one that has this ability to trip on absolutely nothing and that is never a good thing.

But I haven't done anything like that so far and I hope that it will continue that way; all that we have left is to clean the dishes and clean the canteen, I think that I can get away with not making a big mess or that is what I hope.

The group had been doing the dishes and it had gone by great and they were almost done with those and I was happy that nothing had happened to me so far, but as you might know you should it's not over until the fat lady sings. But that was something that I had forgotten about I was walking and I was carrying a tray with the last of the dishes and I didn't look where I was going. I know that is something that I should be doing, you know with the history that I have but everything had been going so good.

That was when it happened, I don't know how but it did. I tripped. On my own two feet as I always do.

"Aaah." I screamed as I fell down and everything that was on the tray was all over the floor and I now that Madison and Bailey had been cleaning this room and I knew that one of them wouldn't be that happy that it would be needing cleaning again.

"What happened?" Ashley asked as she came running from the kitchen where she had been doing some dishes and cleaning in there.

"What does it look like?" I asked and I was far from happy.

"Who did this?" Madison yelled as she came in to the room that I and Ashley were in. I told you she wouldn't be happy that it would need cleaning again.

"I tripped." Was all that I said, it was all that I could say. That was the truth and there for it was the only thing that I could say.

"Spencer, I don't know how you mange to always make a mess but it always fun to see what you will do next." Alex said as she walked in and she had heard Madison yell and what I had said, and this girl was just laughing.

I can't see what the fun part of this is. I hate this, why is it always me that get in to these things. Ashley could see the distress that was showing on my face and I knew that she would do something to make it all better.

She walked up to me and stretched her hands out so that she could help me up and I took her hands and she pulled me up and as I was standing there in front of her she just took me in her arms that was all that I needed, she is great this girl.

We all helped cleaning up the mess that I had made when I tripped, okay that wasn't true, it was me, Ash and Alex, Madison was just standing there looking and making sure that we didn't miss anything. Bailey and Katie were in the kitchen fixing the last things that needed to be done there.

A few days later and all of our kitchen duty had been done, I had managed to get pass most of those times without breaking anything more or tripping on myself and I was happy and so was everyone else and that was a good thing.

The nights that we spent together in the cabin all of us talking and having fun was great and the truth is that I got to know everybody a bit better and that was a great thing and I think that we needed that and tonight there are something that they call team night, it seems like we are all going to have some time getting to know all of the players in our team and our coach a bit better, I think that they should have done this earlier but hey, who am I to complain. We get to have some fun and that is always fun and a good thing, that I know. I just wonder what we are going to do all that I know is that there will be no soccer, or it could be if there are some questions that we need to get answered regarding our team otherwise soccer is forbidden tonight and that will be so fun to see if there are something else that we all have in common, I know what I have in common with Ashley.

**I just want to make it clear, the song S.O.S. (the tiger took my family) is a real song; you can watch the video on youtube. That means that I don't own it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the feedback and I hope that you all like this chapter too. It's kind of a filler but I needed something before the tournament continues and it will be soon.

**Disclaimer: don't own SoN.**

**Chapter 18 Bonding time**

The team was sitting down at the beach, that was where Cameron thought it would be a good place so that they could talk and to get to know one another.

It was not that far from the camp site but at the same time it was far enough from the soccer fields not to start playing soccer. And that was the whole point with this to getting to know each other on a more private level.

"Who wants to start?" Cameron asked and she didn't get an answer, it seemed like no one wanted to start. So that made her take the first step.

"Okay it seems like no one wants to start and we are all sitting in this ring so I'll make it easy for all of you. I'll go first and then we will go clockwise, there for no one won't get away." Cameron said and looked around the circle and all of them nodded.

"Great. So I'm Cameron and I've been to this camp when I was younger, on my last year here as a player I had one of you here on my team. And it was her first year and you can get the math on how old I am, if you can't then I'll tell you. I'm 21. I know what you all think, that I'm too young to be coaching a team here." Cameron said and smiled she knew that there was no way that they would agree with that but she wanted the rest of them to begin to talk and ask her questions.

"So why are you coaching?" Jessie asked, that was a question that most of the players wanted to know, she was still pretty young and she could still be playing.

"Well, when I was 19 the summer after I was at this camp I tore ALC and the doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to play at the same level again and I knew at that moment that I never could go back to play again. So there for I settled with the next best thing, coaching and I'm happy that I did so." Cameron told them.

"I think that most of you have heard about my injures." Spencer said and she looked over at Cameron.

"I sure have, your parents told me about them and Davies told me too." Cameron said and she began to laugh when she thought about all that the blonde had been through. "I can tell you all that if you really want something like Spencer here, you should never give up and that is what she have be doing, never giving up. That is what is going to make all of you to the best players that you can be."

"That is great that you think so." Spencer said but and continued "why don't you follow your own advice about not giving up. I mean you could play again?"

"I know that but I feel that I would never do my own capability justice, so there for I feel that I can teach all of you how you could be a better player." Cameron said and then she continued "so who is next?"

The rest of the players began to talk one at the time and the sure got to know each other better and there was still some things that most of them wanted to know about two of the girls that was sitting in this ring, they were sitting next to one another and they sat very close, all of them knew about them but no one really knew how that had happened and that was something that they didn't knew and wanted to know.

"Okay, so we all know that Spencer and Ashley are together but what we all want to know is how they got together, right?" Cameron said and looked at all the other players and they were all nodding, no one had had the guts to verbalize that question but they were all dying to know how it had happened.

"I think it was kind of a mutual thing that started it all, I mean look at them, look how the look at each other and that is how they have been looking at one another since they got here." Alex said and the girls that was in the same cabin as the three girls just nodded and some of the others agreed with Alex.

"Actually, it was kind of hard. I mean I didn't know that she felt the same." Spencer said and looked at Ashley and just smiled and in return she got a peck on the lips.

"Isn't they just the cutest." Mia mused as they were looking at the couple and Spencer began to blush and hide her face in the crock of Ashleys' neck.

"actually I had the hardest time when I was spending time around her, I always felt like I was making a fool out of myself." Ashley said and she kissed the side of the blondes head.

"I remember the first game that we were playing, against Madison and Baileys' team. The game that Spencer got hurt, Ashley was about to rip Madisons' head of after that incident and that was when I realized that Ashley had a thing for Spencer." Jessie said and she laughed.

"I know what you mean, I think that everyone saw that except for them. I mean I was spending time with them when we were eating and so." Chelsea said and she smiled. "oh just so you know, when Kyla came out from your room screaming, she had told us before that it was just a matter of time before you two got together." She continued.

"Okay, so everyone around this camp knew that we liked each other, well except for us two." Spencer said and everyone around them nodded.

"So you wonder how we got together." Ashley asked them and once again they nodded and the brunette started to tell them how they had gotten together and at the end of the story she placed a kiss on the blondes' lips.

"That was so sweet; I can't believe it Davies, you of all people trying this whole romantic thing." Cameron said and she began to laugh and everyone around them started to laugh to.

"Fine so it might not have been my idea all of my own." Ashley confessed for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, this was the first time that Ashley was saying anything like that.

"I might have gotten some help from Bailey but I did most of by myself, I needed someone to vent to." Ashley said and she looked down, she did want to see any trace of disappointment in Spencers' eyes as she said this and she was embarrassed that she hadn't done everything on her own.

"It's okay, I understand, i kind of talked to my mother." Spencer confessed and smiled and as she did that Ashley smiled to and place a kiss on Spencer's lips.

The bonding in the team continued and they found out about different things and there were a few more of these stories and after they had heard of how Spencer and Ashley had gotten together they were left alone for the time being. It was almost a sure thing that they would get back to that topic if they had a chance or if they didn't have anything to talk about.

Later that same night down at the beach they were all sitting around a fire and they were still talking and it had began to get a bit colder outside and Spencer was sitting in Ashleys' lap and Ashley was holding the younger girl in her arms, just to keep her warm and so that they could be together.

Spencer was resting her head against the brunettes shoulder and she was getting a bit tired and tried to hide a yawn but that was something that Ashley saw.

"Sweetie, I'm sure that it would be okay if we left so that you can get some sleep." Ashley whispered in the blondes' ear and placed a peck on the side of her head and she could feel how Spencer nodded in to the crock of her neck.

"I'm sorry to say this but I think that I and Spencer are going to go back, it has been quite the day." Ashley said and she got a nod from Cameron telling them that it was okay.

The couple began to go back to the cabin and Ashley was holding her arm around Spencers' waist to support the younger girl as they walked back. Spencer was still resting her head on Ashleys' shoulder as they were walking.

"Are you sure that you can go back?" Ashley asked, she didn't want anything to happen to the girl, Spencer just nodded but the brunette wasn't sure just yet.

"If you feel like it you can get a piggyback ride from me." Ashley said and gave the younger girl a kiss on the cheek."

"I'm sure." Spencer said and they began to walk back.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the feedback and I hope to have one the rest of the story up soon.

**Chapter 19 practice and fun**

It passed a few days and the practice for the rest of the tournament went by and all of the tried to do this and it was a few new game strategies that Cameron wanted them to try out and also some knew idea for free kicks and corners.

All of the players knew that these were the situations that would probably be the most important in the playoff for this. It was always that and in the way that all of the teams including this one, these were important situations and you needed to have a few to decide between and mostly you needed to know how you should defend yourself from these.

"okay, so I want Sarah in goal and Katie, Brooke, Hannah, Alex, Ollie and Julie as defenders and then I want, Davies, Spencer, Mia, Sam, Belle and Chelsea as the scoring team and the rest of you have some drills that I'll show you after that I have given these girls the instructions they need." Cameron said and the girls that she had called walked to one end of the field and Cameron explained to them what they what they were doing and it started out pretty good and the group continued this for about an hour but in the end of this they were all pretty worn out and that wasn't the best thing because there would be a game in the morning and that was something that they all had been waiting for.

"Okay, you have all been doing well so I think that would be enough for today. All that you have to do is to jog down and stretch. I don't want to hear anything about tired muscles tomorrow, if you need a massage, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help you all with that." Cameron said and the team started what they had been told to do.

Later that same night all of the girls that was sharing a cabin together; they had decided that they wanted to do something together all of them and that was what they were doing.

Ashley and Spencer were sitting close together and the two of them were whispering and they shared a few kisses here and there but there was nothing that big.

"So what are you thinking of this camp so far?" Bailey asked all of them. She wanted to know what was going on and the thoughts that the girls were having.

"I can say that this has been the best year so far." Ashley said and some of the girls were rolling their eyes mostly the ones that already knew Ashley and Spencer just smiled, she couldn't help herself.

"I can just agree with Ashley." Spencer said and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek and Ashley was just grinning.

"Okay, so we all know that Spencer and Ashley are happy with this camp. But I have to say that there are some pretty fun girls that are here and we do have fun." Madison said and smiled, she had made some friends on her team and she and Ashley had been getting along much better this year.

And the other girls that were in this cabin told what they thought and all of them shared some laughs and that was when Sophia spoke up.

"I have a movie that we can see if you would like." She said and looked at the other girls and they all nodded and agreed with that and Sophia got the movie and put it in the DVD and it turned out to be a horror movie and that was something that Spencer didn't like. Every time there was something scary she hid her face in the crook of Ashleys' neck and the rest of the time she was resting her head on the brunettes' shoulder and Ashley was tracing some patterns on Spencers' hand and some of the time the brunette was linking their fingers just so that she was thinking of something else.

The movie was soon over and they all decided that they should be heading off to bed and go to sleep they were all playing tomorrow and that was something that they should be ready for and not hear anything about that they didn't do what they were supposed to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 the tournament part 3**

It was the day for the last game; it was this game that was the deciding factor on what team would be the next one that they were going to go up against the next time, the start of the playoffs and that was the one thing that every team was waiting for.

Spencer was pacing around in her and Ashleys' room not sure on how this was going to play out all she knew was that it was going to be hard on her and that she was about to puke her guts up if she didn't find someone that could tell her that everything was going to be fine. This was something that always happened to her and that was something that Spencer had learned to live with but it was almost harder on her teammates, because they didn't know how they should be treating her.

"Spence! We need to get going," Ashley said as she walked in to their room and she could see Spencer walking back and forth and this was the first time that she had seen Spencer reacting this way up close. Ashley had seen a part of this the last time but then her girlfriend had been able to talk to her parents and they had managed to calm the blonde down and this was something that Ashley needed to learn how to do.

"Spencer."Ashley tried but she got nothing and she tried once again in a normal tone. "Spencer." Nothing happened and this was it, there was just one more thing that Ashley could do or that she could think of at this moment.

Ashley walked up to Spencer and placed one of her hands on the younger girls' should, letting her know that she was here and that she was going to talk to her.

"Spencer, sweetie, I'm here. Can you do one thing for me?" Ashley asked and Spencer nodded to let Ashley know that she had heard her.

"That is good, just take a deep breath." Ashley said and Spencer did that but somehow the blonde forgot to breathe out. "Spencer, you know that you need to exhale too, right?" Ashley said and looked at the blonde that was standing in front of her. And this was It finally Spencer was able to do what the older girl had asked her to do.

Ashley was walking down to the field and she had Spencer in tow, she had managed to calm Spencer down, and she finally knew what she needed to do and Spencer was in her right mind now and that meant that she would do a great job during the game but at the same time, it might not be enough to win.

The group of girls begins their warm up and Cameron is pacing on the sideline thinking about how she should be formatting the team. She had the idea on how she wanted it to look but she wasn't sure that they would be able to pulling that of.

"Okay, that is great, so here is how we are starting and we might go to a 4-3-3 later on in this game." Cameron said and they all nodded and wanted the coach to continue.

"Starting today is, Alex, Julie, Katie and Brooke as backs, you all know how to play and what positions that you all have." The four girls nodded to let the coach know that they would do what they were told.

"Great, and Ollie your normal position, Belle and Jessie one wing each, and Davies you have the position that Belle normally play at. Spencer and Sam start as forward and if we change system in the first half Davies you take a wing and Spencer the same and Sam you are a target." Cameron said and all of the girls knew what they were going to do and that was it.

The game started and they were all playing good and at the same time they all had some problem with the last part of field, they couldn't get the ball in to the net and it was taking a toll on all of the players and they wanted it so bad that. It led to the girls beginning to play for themselves instead of a team.

It was about five minutes left of the first half and Ashley was running with the ball close by her feet, she moved her body to the left and went to the right side of the defender. She had an open way to the goal for a few seconds and she advanced and there was just one more thing that she needed to do, make the shot, just as she was about to do so she chose to play the ball to left where she had seen Jessie come running Jessie got the ball and advanced a few feet and she was about to shot the ball when one of the defenders caught up with her and, the defender was a split of a second to late and hit the left foot that Jessie had all her weight on as she was preparing to shot. And you could hear how the bone broke, you could hear it from the sideline and the worst part was when you heard how Jessie screamed out the pain, when she realized what just had happened, she had been in shock for the first part.

The referee had blown his whistle, which was an indication of that it was a free kick, and the defender got a booking. The doctor that was always was present on these games hurried out on the field as soon as they got the clearance from the referee to enter the field. And as they walked up to Jessie they could see that the girl needed to be moved and get to a hospital, this was one of the worst injuries the camp had seen in a few years.

And the paramedics came and they took Jessie to the hospital and that was it, all players in both teams and players that were watching knew that they needed to continue this game that was the rules.

"Okay, girls I know that this is hard to do." Cameron said and looked at her team as they all were standing at the sideline, pretty shock about what Jessie had been through. "But here is the thing, shit happens, and I know that Jessie wants you guys to play this game and win it. And if you can't do it for yourself, do it for her."

The free kick was what was that started the game after that delay, and Alex walked up to the ball and placed it where she wanted it to be. And she took a deep breath and just prayed that this would end up good, she back up a few feet and took one more breath before hitting the ball and you could see that it was a great shot and Sam that was the one that was standing in the right position just turned the ball in another direction making it impossible for the goalie to get to the ball, and the ball hit the net. And just a couple of minutes later the referee blew the whistle marking the end of the first half and they were up with one.

At another field the team that they were battling against for the first spot in their group had managed to keep the score tie for the first half that had been the plan for the for the first half and then make it in the second half and they had been in charge for the first half and that was a good sign for them.

The second half was half played and the score was still the same as in the first half in Spencers' and Ashleys' game but in the other game the team they had to have being them was up by tow goal and it was less time left in that game and that meant that they need to score two more goals to be sure that they would be the winning team in the group.

One of the center backs in the opposite team made a long cross ball and somehow there was some kind of misunderstanding among the defenders and one of the was left on one of the wings and that made the offside trap useless and the forward that was alone had just like a free way to the goal all of the defenders tried to make it back but they had no luck and there it was the equalizer. That meant that the need three more goals as it looked now and as they have been playing it was not that big of a chance that it would happen but then again you never know how this would be playing out and that was the main thing.

They made the kick off and the ball went to Ollie and Spencer was running along the right wing and Sam was acting like the target player that she was going to be from now on and Ashley had made it to the left wing running too. Ollie lifted the ball to Sam and she just headed it off to her right to Ashley and the brunette made it pass her defender and crossed the ball to Spencer that took it down on her chest and passed her defender and was now alone with the goalie and Spencer knew what she needed to do, she made her decision and when the goal cam running against her and tried to cover all the angles, that left one thing to do for the blonde and she knew what she needed to do and she did it, she chipped the ball over the goalie and they all could see how the ball hit the net, that was what they needed, something to build some momentum on.

The game kept going and that was it and they had the momentum that they needed and they all continued to work hard and they knew that in the end it would work out if the managed to get one more goal. Alex was running with the ball along the left wing passed the ball to Belle that in her own turned slowed the game down a bit and passed it back to Ollie that held the ball for a few seconds and they all continued to pass the ball around, taking the time that needed and then the opportunity came along but this time the goalie saved the ball, and it wasn't the first time and for sure wasn't the last time.

They just needed to be patients to all of this and that was what they were and in the end it paid out and they managed to get a goal again this time it was Ollie that had taken a chance when the goalie was a bit out from the goal and made a long shot that went in.

Just after that the game was over they had won with three to one, and at the same time they didn't know if it would be enough for winning the group there was just one person that knew the truth and she would tell them after.

After the down jog and the stretching, Cameron knew that this would be something important if they wanted to be able to move tomorrow. She could tell that all of the players had emptied all of the power that they had in them and that was what she was looking for.

It took the team awhile to do all that Cameron wanted them to do, and then they heard "just hit the showers and then meet me in the canteen and we will talk about what happened today and I'll tell you what I know about Jessie." Cameron said to them and they were soon on their way back to their own cabins and they were told not to speak to anyone just wait for her to tell them what was happening. There would be too much of speculations otherwise and she didn't want the players to get their hopes up.


	21. Chapter 21

I just wanted to give you guys this update and I hope to have something more up soon. I hope that you like this I'm working on a new story that I have up and I'm also working on DEBS but it takes some time but something will be updated on that one soon to.

**Chapter 21 celebrating**

After the showers the players change into more comfortable cloths and all of them headed down to the canteen just so that they could celebrate, they had won their game and the other team, that being Baileys' and Madisons' team had won their game to but they had a better quote than the other team there for Spencers' team had won the group.

But all of this was kind of taking the backseat at the moment they were all nervous and wanted to know how everything was going with Jessie, all they knew at this moment was that she was in the hospital and that her leg probably was broken. Cameron would be telling them what was going on as soon as she had some knew and that could be a while.

"Girls! I know that you all want to know what's happening to Jessie and I can promise that I'll tell you as soon as I know something. Addison is with her at the hospital and as far as she knows, Jessie has a broken leg." Cameron said, Addison was one of the other coaches that were present at the camp at the moment.

"Okay, let's have some fun." Ashley said and this was something that they all needed. Slowly they all began to take it easier and that was a god thing and soon the party was going at a full speed and they celebrations continued but nothing too big.

They were all waiting on the verdict for Jessie and that was something that they couldn't forget just like that. Everyone that had been playing in that game were more or less still in some kind of shock and that could take them awhile to get over, worst was it for Emily, she was the girl that had been in the duel with Jessie, she still had trouble letting go and she wasn't sure on how she should be doing that.

Spencer and Ashley was now sitting together just cuddle up in a couch and was talking and the rest of the team and some other girls was sitting on the floor and on some chairs and other couches that were present and they were all talking about the games that they had played today and earlier and if they had some other memories that they would like to share with the people that was sitting with them. And as the stories kept on coming, Spencer began to feel that this day had been long and that she needed some rest, she placed her head on Ashleys' shoulder and Ashley gave Spencer a kiss on the side of her head as the two of them were still sitting and Spencer linked their fingers.

**Hospital**

Jessie had gotten a room and she had Addison with her and they were still waiting on the result of the x-ray, it had been confirmed that she her leg was broken, they were all sure of that it was her femur was broken, that was something that they had seen at the field but no one was told that before.

That meant one thing, she was in need of a surgery and that she needed as soon as they had an OR free and some one that could do that too.

"Hi, Jess how are you feeling?" Addison asked as she came back she had gotten herself some coffee.

"Honestly, I don't feel anything; I think it's the meds that they gave me." Jessie said and that was something that was positive.

"Okay, I'll just see if I can get a doctor here that can tell us something more." Addison said and walked out in the hall way, she looked around and that was when she saw the doctor that had been with them before. Addison ran up to the doctor.

"Excuse me doc. I was just wondering if you could tell me something more about Jessie Matthews." Addison said.

"The girl with the broken femur?" the doctor asked, just to make sure that he had the right patient. Addison nodded to confirm. "Well, all I can say is that she is schedule for surgery in an hour and that is it."

"Great, then I'll tell her and I'll call the camp so that they know, do her parents know?" Addison asked she wanted to make sure that the girls' parents knew what was happening."

Yes, both Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are on their way here." The doctor said.

Addison walked back to Jessie to let her know what was happening and that she was going to call Cameron so that she could let the rest of the team and the other girls know what was happening.

**Camp**

Cameron had gotten the information that Addison had and she was on her way to tell the team and some of the other girls that were with them what had happened. This was one thing that she hated; telling a team that their teammate wouldn't be playing anymore this tournament and when she was getting back was hard to tell them.

"Okay, I have some news." Cameron said as she walked in to the room where they all were sitting. Every one of them was looking up at her, waiting for this news that was on thir way to come.

"What is happening?" Katie asked, she wanted to know she had grown to be a close friend with Jessie for the last couple of weeks.

"All that Addison told me was that her parents are on their way to the hospital." Cameron said and the girls nodded, letting her know that they wanted to hear more. "She has a broken femur and she is going in for surgery in a couple of hours. That was all that Addison could tell me right known." Cameron said.

"Shit." Was all that came from many of the girls and this was something that was hard on Emily, she had hoped that it wasn't that bad. The girl walked up to Cameron and Cameron took the girl in her arms, she knew that this was going to be hard for this girl to progress.

"Em, if you want you can stay with me tonight." Cameron said as she still was holding the girl in her arms. The girl just nodded, she couldn't talk.

"Hey." Cameron said and got every ones attention. "I'm going back to my cabin and I think that you all could do the same, I sure that we will know more later on and I think that we all need some good night sleep after this day" and she could hear the girls making some noises she wasn't sure on what they meant but the left and all of them split up and went to their cabins, except Emily that was walking with Cameron, she would need someone that she could talk to and that would listen and that could be comfort when she needed.

**Hospital**

Jessie was on her way to surgery and that was the last thing that she remembered before she was put to sleep. The surgery went by without any complications and that was always a good thing.

Addison was going to stay until her parents would be there and maybe even a bit after that just so that she would know how the girl was doing before she left and went back to the camp.

Jessie would be at the hospital for about a week after the surgery they wanted to make sure that everything was healing like it should.

The doctors had been putting in some screws and nails, to make sure that the bone would be in place and after this Jessie would be having about a 5 inch long scare on her upper thigh.

Addison was sitting in Jessies' room as the girls parents came and they all began to talk and the doctor came by to explain everything to the parents.

"I know that this might not be a comfort at this point but I would love if you would let Jessie stay at the camp." Addison said.

Jessies' parents were not so sure on how they would be letting their draughts stay; it was something that they would like to discuss with her later on.

"Just so you know, this was an accident, I talked to one of the coaches that was present during the game, and the player that was in the duel with Jess, I still a bit of shock after what happened and if I understood it right the girl will be coming in tomorrow to talk to Jessie if she is allowed to have visitors and it seemed like there also would be some players from her team that will come by." Addison once again addressed the girls' parents.

The next day Emily came by to the hospital and so were Ashley and Katie that was something that they all had decided on doing.

"Jessie." Emily said as she saw the girl laying in the bed, she looked pretty good considering what she had been trough.

"What, Emily?" Jessie said as she saw the girl that she had faced earlier.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I don't know what else I could say and that it was an accident." Emily said and she couldn't be in the same room any longer so she left, it was too hard for her to see Jessie laying there realizing what had happened and that she was to blame for the fact that the girl might not play soccer for a long time to come.

"So how are you holding up?" Katie asked and gave Jessie a hug.

"You know this thing." Jessie said and she helps up some kind of button that was adjusting the pain medication. "It's great, I don't feel a thing." Jessie said and smiled, and it reaches her eyes. This was even hard for Ashley to see, the last time she had been at the hospital visiting someone it had been her dad. Sure she had been with Spencer but that wasn't the same but seeing Jessie laying there in the bed just made her feel so sick and she couldn't take it anymore. Ashley knew that she should have said something when they told her that she was going to see Jessie at the hospital.

Ashley juts ran, she ran. Ran out from the room, out from the hospital, to somewhere where she would be feeling safe again.

When she was standing outside the door to the hospital she knew that she could never go back inside those doors. Standing on the other side of the doors, she was breathing hard, just like she had been running a sprint, and that was what she had been doing. Running as fast as she could. No one knew about this and now everyone would know nothing could be kept as a secret any more.

They were all back at the camp after the visit at the hospital, Ashley knew that she needed to talk to someone. That someone could be either Spencer or Cameron, but she couldn't face them, she felt like she was letting them down and that was something that she couldn't do, more like something that she didn't want to do.

She was to proud to do something like that, she wanted to make it alright all by herself showing the world that she was strong and that was something that she was going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

I just wanted to say thank you for reading this so far and I just wanted to tell you all that are reading this that there is 8 chapters left with this one, and I hope that you all will continue to read this and leave feedback.

That is what inspires me to write and I do have some other stories going on and the feedback I get on this one helps me with those, so you are all welcome to read those too if you haven't.

**Chapter 22 the tournament part 4**

Ashley was sleeping in her bed, Spencer was sleeping in the bed next to the brunettes' it had been a long couple of days ever since Ashley had been to the hospital. She had started to close off from the people that she normally talks to; she didn't talk to Spencer that meant that she didn't talk to anyone.

Spencer had been trying to get Ashley to open up to her, more than she had done before; she wanted to know what was wrong. The blonde knew that something wasn't right bur she didn't know what it was, just that something was missing and that Ashley needed to tell someone but she was just keeping her mouth closed and if someone asked her what was wrong, she either snapped at them or said that nothing was wrong, just that she had an off day.

Ashley was having one of her recurring dreams, one that she hadn't had since the night that Spencer had crawled into her bed, one of the first nights when they were at this camp.

Ashley saw, how the car was spinning; she tried to scream for help but nothing could come out from her mouth. Then there was another car, one that was coming head on, she couldn't see more than that, all she saw was the lights, it was just so bright, this time she tried to scream again.

This time she could get some noises out but nothing like she wanted.

Ashley was tossing and turning in her bed, it was like she was panicking in her sleep. She tried to run again, but her feet wouldn't move, she was just standing there, seeing the accident happening in front of her and she couldn't do a thing. She was frozen.

"HELP!" Spencer could hear a voice screaming, that voice was something that she would recognize anywhere. Ashley. But why would she be screaming, there is nothing that she could be screaming about.

Barley awake, Spencer is tiptoeing over to Ashleys' bed and she can see that her girlfriend is tossing and turning and are extremely sweaty, but at the same time the girl in the bed is cold. It's like she is having some kind of a fever but at the same time isn't.

Spencer tried to wake up the girl but she couldn't that meant that there was just one thing that she could do and that was crawling down beside Ashley in her bed.

After that Ashley was sleeping better than she did before that night but she still had dreams but it was as bad as the ones she had before Spencer had laid herself down in Ashleys bed.

The next morning at breakfast Spencer was trying to get Ashley to tell her what the dreams was about but she hadn't any luck.

"Spencer, just leave me alone. I don't need you to analyze me." Ashley yelled and just stood up and left the table, she hadn't eaten that much of the food that she had gotten.

"What was that all about?" bailey asked as she walked up to Spencer. Spencer was sitting at the table not sure on what it was that she had seen or heard.

That had been the first time that Ashley had ever yelled at her, they had never had a fight before nothing like that.

Of course it had been some arguments but it had all been about soccer or something like that. Spencer still couldn't understand why Ashley would be like that.

She was normally pretty open if Spencer asked about things like that but she had been starting to close herself of from almost everyone ever since she had been to the hospital to visit Jessie. Spencer knew that something wasn't right but she couldn't talk to Ashley, and the only reason for that was that she didn't want to talk to her.

"I honestly don't know." Spencer said and she could feel how tears were pressing behind her eyelids, she wouldn't cry, she didn't want to cry not in front of everyone. They would all know why she was crying. That was something that she didn't want to deal with.

"If you want I can try to talk to her." Bailey said and smiled towards the younger blonde.

"I could try and talk to her if you want and if you think that you can get her to talk that would be great. We have a game tomorrow and I know that she needs to open up to someone before that game otherwise she won't be able to play." Spencer said and she knew that they would need Ashley now, especially since Jessie was at the hospital and had had a surgery and wouldn't play anymore.

The day passed and Bailey had no more luck than Spencer when it came to talk about what happened to her and why she was acting the way she was. No one was able to make her do what she was supposed to be doing. She wasn't talking to anyone, Ashley was just walking around alone and if someone asked her what that was all about she just told them that she was focusing on the game and that she didn't want anyone to disturb her.

And the same thing happened that night, Spencer woke up from Ashley screaming, and this time she was screaming for her father. So Spencer had an idea what this was all about and that meant that she needed to talk to someone. Ashley needed someone that could help her and make her taking steps in the right direction.

And once again, Spencer couldn't wake the brunette up so she had to get under the covers and hold the older girl just like before and Ashley slept better and woke up the next morning and acting like nothing had happened.

That was the truth and if you didn't know the fact that she had been screaming the night before and having nightmares, you couldn't tell and that was both a good thing and a bad thing. Spencer knew that she needed to talk to Cameron about this but she didn't want Ashley not to play the game because she knew that Ashley was one of the best players but this might be something that could be bad for the team.

The team was starting their warm up for the game and it was against a team that they never had played yet and they weren't sure on how they were supposed to play and the players that was going to play had been told that.

Spencer jogged up to Cameron and asked if she could talk to her, she wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing, but if she told Cameron, Cameron could make that decision, what she would be doing with the information that Spencer was giving her.

"Coach." Spencer yelled as she came up to Cameron.

"What is it Carlin?" Cameron asked, and she used the last name for some of her players and Spencer was just getting used to the idea of being called Carlin.

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this but I think it is for the best and then you can decide on what you want to do with this information." Spencer said, it was more of a ramble.

"Just get to the point of there is one." Cameron said she was getting nervous about this game as most of the players already were.

"It just that Ashley, have had some trouble sleeping. I think she is having nightmares about her fathers' accident and death and she isn't talking to anyone and I have tried and I know that Bailey have but neither of us has managed to get her to talk to us" Spencer said and she felt guilty for telling Cameron this.

"Crap!" Cameron more or less yelled as she heard what Spencer had to tell her.

"I know, and I was kind of hoping that you maybe could talk to her. I mean I think that she kind of look up to you and you have been through some stuff too." Spencer rambled and that was all that she could do.

"Okay I'm going to talk to Ashley and if she doesn't talk to me I'll see what I can do. And if comes to it I'll bench her." Cameron said and walked away from Spencer she was going to talk to Ashley right now.

Cameron walked up to Ashley and told her that she needed to talk to the brunette and that was all that she said Cameron didn't want to make the younger girl guessing what it was all about.

"Davies, I know that you don't want to hear this." Cameron said.

"Okay so what is it that you are trying to tell me?" Ashley asked she didn't know what it was and she needed to know so that she could get back to her warm up.

"well, from what I have seen so far of this warm up you don't seem that well rested and you don't have that look that you normally have in your eyes just before a game. So I think that something is up and that means that I want you to tell me so that I know if you can play or not." Cameron said she was going in for the kill so to say; there was no point in sugarcoating this for Ashley that was something that never helped.

"there is nothing, I just didn't sleep that much last night, I had some thoughts running through my head, I was just thinking about Jessie and how that could have been anyone else of us." Ashley said and that was not the truth and both Ashley and Cameron knew that but that was something that neither of them would say.

Cameron knew that she couldn't force anything from Ashley and that were where they were at this point.

"Okay, that means that I want you to play and do the best you can and if I don't see that you are out of this game understood?" Cameron said and gave Ashley a look that told the younger girl that this was serious.

The game was just about to start and there was no problem with either of the players that was starting the game and that meant that they were working for the next part of the tournament and that was something that all of the players were working for.

Ashley was doing the best she could but at the same time she was not really there, that was something that almost everyone saw but there was no one that said anything about that. They all thought that was something that Cameron was supposed to do notice and if Ashley wasn't good enough it was Cameron that needed to take the girl out of the game and not the players.

Spencer was working hard for the team she knew that she needed to be on the top of her game now when Ashley was far from her normal standard at that was something that was bothering everyone.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled she tried to get her girlfriends attention so that she could talk to her.

But Ashley didn't hear, it was more like she chose not to hear that Spencer was calling her name.

Spencer ran up to the brunette and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, trying to get the older girl to look at her and when Ashley did that Spencer saw something that she never had seen before and that was scaring her, Ashleys' eyes just looked empty like there was no sign of life left.

"Ashley, you have two choices here." Spencer said and Ashley just shrugged her shoulders she didn't care anymore and that was the first time that she had done that to Spencer and yet she didn't feel bad about that.

"Do you have a problem; you either get your game together or let someone else play instead of you." Spencer said and looked at Ashley. When Ashley heard that she just walk to the benched and sat down there and Cameron was surprised to see the girl there and that was all that she could do so Cameron just put one of the players in for the rest of the half.

All of the players knew what they were going to do and they worked according to the game plan and it had worked so far even if all of the players hadn't been on there top-performance. The first half was almost over when Sam was running along one of the wings with the ball and she made just touched the ball in a tinny way so that it just passed the defender and she could run pass the same defender and she was alone with the goalie and Sam did what she did best, she chipped the ball over the goalie as she was trying to cover as much of the goal as possible and the ball went passed the goalie and then hit the post and after that went in the net. They had the lead one to zero and there was just a minute or two left of the half.

The second half started out just like the first and Ashley was sitting on the bench and that was something that she would do for the rest of the game.

Everyone else was working their butts of just so that they would win this game but after about 15 minutes of the second half the other team got a corner kick and they had a great player that was going to shot the corner and all of them knew that this was going to be a hard one to defend against.

The player, Nathalie, she was one of the best players in the other team and they all knew that was placing the ball and she took about three four steps back then she took those steps forward to the ball and the hit that she had on the ball was just perfect, the bend on the ball and was perfect all that they all could do was watch how the ball was sailing in too the top of the corner on the other side of the goal, and they heard how the ball hit the net and there it was, it was equalized.

Cameron had no idea on what they was going to do about this, she knew that there was no one of the player on the bench besides Ashley that could go in on the field and change the game but Ashley was far from that player today and it would probably be worse if she was playing.

The game went on and on and soon there was about 10 minutes left and that meant that they would be going in to over time if something didn't happen soon, and that was when Alex got the ball and decided to take a chance she was running with the ball and she wanted to pass it to someone but no one was moving and there for showing that they wanted the ball so she just had one thing to do she passed her defender and she looked up and she saw that the goalie was out from her goal and Alex to a chance this was the best thing that she could do, she shoot, lobbed the ball over the goalie and there it was the ball was over the line and soon it was in the net, 2-1 and there was in the lead.

All they could do was hoping that this would last.

The game was over and they had won after much trouble the last 10 minutes had been like hell for them, they should be happy that Sarah was a great goalie and she was on the top of her game otherwise they would have lost for sure.


	23. Chapter 23

I just wanted to say thanks for reading this story and it's not done yet and I do think that there might be some questions answered in this chapter and some will be un answered but there are more chapters that might answer those questions and I do think that there might be some more questions.

**KT:** This might be at least something thing that can count as Ashley talking or is forced too. I don't want to give too much away. I don't plan on spoiling the relationship but in the end you never know… well I do know because I have finished the story.

**Coachkimm:** thanks, it's always nice to read that it was a great update and I hope that this is as good as the previous one.

**goshNyikes:** it's always nice to get someone that haven't left a review to the story before, so thanks. And I do think that this is a chapter that will take Ashley in the right direction or maybe you should say forced.

I would love to know what everyone thinks of this chapter, I don't think that this is as intense and heavy as the last one but you readers are the only ones that really can decide that.

**Chapter 23 date time again**

Ashley had just left the field when the game was over, she was happy that they had won but at the same time this was something that she needed help with.

But there was no one that she wanted to talk to or felt like she could talk to. That was her problem; she needed to do something about that.

Spencer was her girlfriend and the blonde had tried to talk to her but every time she had done that she had brushed her of telling her that there was nothing to worry about but then at the game it all had backfired and she had just walked off the field and placed herself at the bench and even before the game both Spencer and then Cameron had asked the brunette if she was fine and she knew that she wasn't ut she had told them that she was and this was what had happened then.

Spencer was walking alone she knew that she needed to do something to help Ashley, the brunette needed to talk to someone and she knew that she would listen to her girlfriend but she didn't want to force her but soon that would be the only way to make the brunette talk.

---

"Ashley, you need to open up." Kyla said as she saw her sister just sitting down at the beach alone none of her friends were there or Spencer.

"Just… just don't say anything, Ky." Ashley said and she was about to walk away again when Kyla grabbed her sisters' arm.

"No, listen to me. I know that there must be something up with you. I mean you are closing of and not listening to anyone. You don't talk to Spence, and you don't talk to Cameron that is like an older sister to you and Bailey, your best friend here." Kyla said.

"I know, but there is no one that can help me with this." Ashley whispered, this was the first time that she had said it, that she needed or wanted help.

"I think that there is, I mean look at Spencer, and she is your girlfriend. She could help you or she would listen to you if you told her what you feel." Kyla said not breaking away from Ashley with her eyes.

"Sure, but then she would leave me in a heartbeat. I'm just so messed up and I'm not sure on how to make that go away." Ashley said and looked at her sister trying to get the younger girl to understand.

"Listen to me, you are not messed up and just talk to someone." Kyla said.

---

Spencer was standing in the kitchen waiting for the chef that she had gotten to know. She wanted to talk to the chef, she had a reason for doing that, and she needed to get some food or something like that.

It was all a part of a plan that she was forming in her head. Spencer needed to talk to Ashley and Ashley needed to have something else to think about, that meant that the two of them were going to have a date at this camp once again but this time it was Spencer that was going to plan the whole thing just like Ashley had done earlier when they had confessed how they felt about one another.

Maybe this was what they needed to get back on track once again.

---

The evening had came and Spencer had everything planned and it all looked just like it was supposed to do and Spencer was sitting outside the cabin and she was waiting for Ashley to come out, and when the brunette did that Spencer walked up to the brunette and took her in her arms just holding her. That was the start and she could feel how Ashley slowly began to loosen up and relax this was they needed and this meant that Spencer had done the right thing.

"Ash" Spencer whispered in the other girls' ear. Ashley just murmured something in Spencers' neck.

"I thought that we could go to the beach." Spencer said this time and Ashley took her head from the crock of Spencers' neck and she nodded she couldn't say anything just yet.

Spencer took the older girls' hand in her own hand slowly tracing patterns on the other girls hand with the tips of her fingers while they were walking.

All of this made Ashley feel a lot safer and she knew that Spencer was going to stay and maybe just maybe they could talk and Ashley would be able to tell Spencer how all of this was effecting her. Ashley had never had someone that she could rely on and Spencer was looking like that person at this moment.

**---**

Down at the beach Spencer had left a basket with some food that she had gotten from the chef, she had asked around to find out what Ashley would like and there was more than one willing person that would help her with this and that was always good thing.

"Spence." Ashley breath out when she saw what Spencer had done.

"It's nothing." Spencer said, she wanted to make sure that Ashley was the one that understood that this was nothing and that this was something that the blonde more than willingly had done.

"It is. I mean you have food for us and you have managed to get me down here. I don't think that you understand what this means to me.

"I wanted to do this, I knew that you and I needed to get away and have some time alone and talk or just being together. There is so much going on and we just needed some place just to be Spencer and Ashley. And nothing else." Spencer said, and Ashley just nodded she couldn't believe that Spencer knew what she needed even before she had realized that.

"Thank you." Ashley said and took Spencer in her arms and gave the girl a kiss that was something that she had been missing during these days when she had tried and to some part succeeded to be away from the girl that she was in a relationship with and that meant the world to Ashley that Spencer still was here for her.

The girls were sitting in the quiet not saying anything just enjoying the company they had from one another and that was the best part they didn't need to talk to each other to understand what the other one feels and that was the best thing with this.

"Spence." Ashley says and she is afraid of how this will play out, she needed to tell Spencer how all of this was doing to her.

"Yeah." Spencer said as she was sitting between Ashleys' legs as Ashley was sitting down leaning against a tree and holding Spencer in her arms.

"I need to tell you something."

"You don't have to tell me anything." Spencer said and looked up at the other girl.

"Well I do. First of all, I can't tell you how much all of this means to me." Ashley said and then gave Spencer a kiss on the top of her head.

"I do think that I can guess and it means a lot to me to." Spencer said and turned around and gave Ashley a kiss and the older girl traced her tongue along the lips of the younger girl and Spencer let Ashleys' tongue in and the kiss deepened and as they broke apart when the need to breathe became necessary.

Ashley knew that this was the start of something that needed to be told before this night was going to end.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about all that have happened for the last days, ever since that day that I spent at the hospital with Jessie." Ashley said as she looked at Spencer. This was the thing that Spencer had hoped for, that Ashley would be able to open up and talk to her.

"You don't have to, but if you do tell me I promise that I'll listen and that is all that I can say." Spencer said and looked Ashley in the eyes as she said this.

"I know and that is why I want to tell you this Spence. Because I know that you won't judge me and that you will just listen and that means the world to me." Ashley said and smiled.

"That is all that I want for you, that you'll trust me and if you tell me this I know that you trust me and that means more than you will know." Spencer said and placed a kiss on Ashleys' cheek.

"That is just what I wanted to hear." Ashley said. And the older girl began to tell Spencer all that had been going through the last couple of days and why she had been acting the way she had.

"The only reason for me acting this way, well maybe not the only reason but the biggest reason is all of what happened with my father when he died." Ashley said and she had tears in her eyes. It was something that was hard for her, talking about the past.

"I know, well I don't know because I have never been through anything like that but I can guess how I would feel if I would lose one of my parents and that would be hard.

"I glad to hear that but at the same time I haven't told you all the truth about what happened when he died, I just told you that he died in a car crash and that is true but he died from injuries that he got in that crash. He actually died at the hospital and all of that kind of caught up with me when Jessie was at the hospital and I had to visit her and then all it would be messed up with all of the things with my fathers' death and Jessie broken leg." Ashley said and this was all true but at Ashley also felt like she left something out but she couldn't tell Spencer about that, it was all because she herself wasn't sure of what it was all about.

"Ash, I happy that you told me all of this." Spencer said and took the older girl in her arms, holding the girl just holding her to let her know that she would be here for her as long as she would need her to be there.

The two of them continue to talk and just sitting down at the beach together and feeling safe with one another, juts what they both needed.

Spencer felt that she had gotten Ashley to trust her and that was what she wanted at the moment sure she knew that she wanted more but that was for later. She loved the fact that Ashley could tell her what was on the brunettes' mind.

Ashley herself was happy that she had told Spencer what she had been going through the last couple of days and that she could trust the blonde it had been awhile since she felt like there was someone else that she could trust.

---

There was still one more thing that Ashley wanted to tell Spencer but she didn't know if she should be telling her that at this point, maybe it was too early or maybe it was just in her head but she knew that she needed to do it and it was tonight, and this was not the same thing that she had been thinking about earlier, because she herself wasn't sure if that was something to tell the blonde but this, this was big and she knew that she should be telling her this.

It was just hard for the brunette to find the words that was telling Spencer what she was feeling, sure there was some simple words that would tell the blonde exactly what she was feeling towards her but that could scare her away and that was something that Ashley didn't want.

"Spence, there is one more thing that I want to tell you." Ashley said and she began to play with her own fingers, pulling them and she wasn't sure on where she should be having them, it was just something that she wanted to chop of at the moment.

"Okay, I have told you before that you can tell me anything that you want." Spencer said and looked at the girl in front of her.

"I know, but this is kind of big and I'm not sure if it is the right thing to do." Ashley said and she could feel how the nerves started to get to her and it was just like the last time she needed to tell Spencer something big. She felt like she was back on the beach and was about to tell Spencer how she felt about her.

"I'm sure that it will be okay and I have told you before that I'll listen and that I won't pressure you." Spencer said she was kind of afraid of what Ashley was about to tell her.

"Okay, I guess the easiest way to tell you this is just like a ripping a band-aid of, all in one motion." Ashley began to ramble.

"Ash, just tell me what you are trying to say and we will take it from there." Spencer said.

Ashley took a deep breath, "okay, here goes nothing." Ashley said and it was more to her than to Spencer. The blonde just nodded telling Ashley with that she could go on.

" Spencer, what I wanted to tell you is that." Ashley said and she couldn't get the last part out, it didn't matter how much she wanted to tell Spencer that she couldn't do it.

"You what?" Spencer asked, she knew that talking about her feelings was hard for Ashley and this was had clearly something to do with that.

"I love you." Ashley said and she was glad that she had said those words this was the first time she had said this to anyone outside her family and it had been a long time since she had said those three words to anyone.

Spence was just standing there; she couldn't believe what she just had heard.

She was just speechless, she knew how she felt but she couldn't open her mouth and get that out she just stood there.

When Spencer didn't say anything, Ashley slowly walked away; she felt like she had poured her heart out and Spencer didn't feel the same. This was going to be like hell for the remaining part of the camp, they were on the same team they played together and besides that they shared a room.


	24. Chapter 24

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback it always means a lot. And I hope that this chapter will be as good as the other ones.

**Coachkimm:** There will be some runnig in this chapter in more ways than one. That is all that I'm going to say.

**KT:** I do think that they will be okay in the end but you never know and that is life. And I hope that this was soon enough.

**somthgIlike2do:** thanks for the review, and you are right about the fact that Ashley didn't see what Spencer looked like and maybe that will come back and haunt her… You can always try and yell maybe she will hear you.

**goshNyikes:** That is a way of saying it and I would say that it was possible true. Sometimes life is hard but in the end it mostly ends in a good way. And the updates will be coming until the story is finished and then other stories will be coming instead.

So here is the next chapter hope you will enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 24 Semifinal**

Spencer had just been standing there not doing anything after she had heard all of what Ashley had told her. It was all of the things that she wanted to hear but at the same time she knew that she wasn't ready for anything of this.

Sure she knew that she loved the brunette but it all had come so suddenly and there hadn't been anything that would indicate on Ashley doing this.

And as Spencer realized that she needed to find Ashley to tell her the same thing the other girl had disappeared and Spencer did the best she could to find the other girl but she wasn't at the beach or down at one of the fields and she wasn't in their room.

This was bad. This was far from good. Just as Ashley had opened up and told the blonde how she felt, Spencer had frozen and not been able to do what she was supposed to do.

This was going to back fire and in two days the semifinal was.

Spencer knew that she needed to fix this before that game or this was going to be even worse. If Ashley had played this bad after those nightmares, just think about how this was going to affect her.

That was something that Spencer didn't want to think about.

The next day passed and Spencer had no chance of talking to Ashley. Spencer was looking for her as she ran into Bailey.

"Hey, Spence!" Bailey said.

"Hey, have you seen Ashley, I have been looking for her and I can't find her. I have talk to Kyla too but she won't talk to me." Spencer said and she looked sad as she said this.

"What do you mean? I thought that everything was going to be okay." Bailey said and she was worried now, when Spencer looked like she was going to break.

"Everything was going great and then something happened last night when we were at the beach. Ashley told me everything and then she said something that just caught me off guard and now I'm trying to find Ash so that I can talk to her." Spencer said.

"Okay, what happened?" bailey asked.

"Ash, told me that she loved me last night and as she said that I just froze, I didn't think that she would say anything like that." Spencer confessed.

"I don't know where she is but if I see her I'll tell her that you are looking for her."

"Great." Spencer said and continued to walk.

---

Ashley was sitting on Kylas' bed telling her once again what had happened last night and all of the things that Spencer had said and the fact that she had told Spencer that she loved the blonde.

"Ashley, don't you think that Spencer was just stunned that you said that." Kyla asked, sure she was mad at the other girl but she had a feeling that there was more to this than Ashley knew.

"well, maybe but I mean she shouldn't be surprised, I have known for a long time that I love her and I just wanted to tell her that." Ashley said and she was afraid of what this had done with her and Spencers' relationship.

"I think that you should talk to her before your next game so that you have it all cleared up and so that the two of you can focus on that." Kyla said.

Ashley left the bunk and went out from that cabin and she had decided that she was going to find the girl so that they could talk and get this sorted out. This was not going to mess with her game.

Ashley was pretty sure that Spencer felt the same but just maybe, just maybe the younger girl wasn't there just yet.

---

Ashley was running around the camp trying to find Spencer but she hadn't any luck and she didn't know where the blonde girl could be, but she knew that they needed to talk, tomorrow was the game and they hadn't talked yet and this was going to go bad for both of them if they didn't talk.

"Cam!" Ashley yelled as she saw their coach coming walking.

"Well, well. Who do we have here, I must say that it looks like Davies has woken up from that little slumber she seemed to be in." Cameron joked as she saw the brunette coming walking against her.

"I know, I know but can we take that talk some other time I kind of need to find Spencer. I need to talk to her." Ashley said and she looked at Cameron hoping that the older woman had seen her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Ashley but I haven't seen Spencer but if I do see her I'll tell her that you have been looking for her." Cameron said and looked at Ashley she could see how much Ashley needed to find the other girl and it seemed like there was something important that she needed to talk to Spencer about.

Cameron left Ashley and began walking away, this meant that something had happened between the two girls and that meant that she needed to make a call. This was something that she had hoped that she wouldn't have to do.

That was something that she had promised to do if something happened and she knew that something had happened but she didn't know what it was.

It might be better to make this call after the semifinal, maybe the two girls would have talked to one another before that. That was is, if Spencer and Ashley hadn't talk each other when the game started she would make that call right after that game.

---

It was just time for the game to start and there had been no contact between the two girls and that was a bad sign and everyone knew that.

"Ash!" Spencer said as she saw the older girl standing with some of the other players and Spencer was looking around to see if she could get any eye contact with Ashley letting her know that she wanted to talk to her.

As Ashley heard someone call her name, she knew that it was Spencer there was no one else that would call her that.

This was a good thing maybe just maybe they would be able to talk to one another before this game, but it was just 30 minutes left until the game was going to start that meant that they had 15 minutes to talk to one another and that might not be enough but it would be a start.

"Spence!" Ashley said as she turned around and she walked up to the blonde and engulfed her in her arms giving her a hug. That was a start to show the younger girl that she wasn't mad or sad.

"I know that we have a game really soon but I think that we need to talk." Spencer said and she wasn't sure on how Ashley would react to that.

"I know, I have been trying to find you for a couple of days." Ashley said and when Spencer heard that she looked at the brunette.

"I have been looking for you too; I thought that you didn't want to be found." Spencer said.

"No, I have been asking around trying to find you." Ashley said.

"Okay but why weren't you in or room?" Spencer asked.

"I know that I kind of messed that up but when we didn't have a chance to talk I didn't want to be there if you didn't want me there." Ashley said and looked at Spencer.

"That is established and the fact that we want to talk so I think that we should be talking." Spencer said.

"Right, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for just leavening like that. I should have known that it was kind of a surprise hearing what I had to tell you." Ashley said and she was sorry that she hadn't understood that before.

"I was going to say that I was sorry too." Spencer said and looked over at the older girl. "I should have realized how hard that was for you to tell me but I was just shocked to hear that."

"I kind of understand that now but I'm glad that we have settled that." Ashley said and gave Spencer one more hug and gave the younger girl a peck on the cheek.

And the two girls walked away together to the field so that they could get to the game and there was still one more thing that Spencer wanted to tell Ashley and she would do that as soon as she could, she had planned on telling her just before they stepped out on the field for the game.

---

Spencer and Ashley were standing there just looking around waiting for them to get the cue that told them that they could go on to the field.

After just a few minutes they got that cue and they started to walk out to the field that was when Spencer decided that she was going to say what she wanted to say ever since that night.

"Ashley, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you." Spencer said and looked at the brunette that was standing before her.

"Okay, could it wait until after the game?" Ashley asked.

"Not really and it will be quick." Spencer said.

"Okay, you can tell me." Ashley said and smiled, it was one of those nose crinkle smiles that Spencer just loved about this girl.

"I love you too."

---

The game had been going on for a while and both Ashley and Spencer was playing one of their best games during this camp and most of the players wasn't sure on why this was so but there was some ideas and how that was so.

There was Kyla besides them that knew for sure but both Cameron and Bailey had an idea about what the reason for this could be.

About 25 minutes had passed when Spencer got the ball and she advanced about 10 meters and she saw that she had Ashley to the left of her and she passed the ball to the older girl and Ashley advanced a few meters and then passed the ball back to Spencer that shot the ball and it was saved by the goalie but she couldn't hold the ball and Sam Ashley was there to put the rebound in the net.

The rest of the half looked like that a lot, the team had good control of this game and Spencer and Ashley were on the top of their game the whole time and most of the players were the same and that meant that they would probably be going out from this game with a victory.

With about five minutes left of the half Spencer got a free-kick about 20 meters from the goal and she knew that this was her chance to make this work and that was what she wanted to do.

Spencer placed the ball and took those steps back that she needed and then she advanced forward to the ball and the hit on the ball was perfect and the way the ball was sailing in the air was perfect and the ball went in, in the nearest top corner, the goalie had no chance of saving that shot, two to nothing before the end of the first half that was always a good thing.

The second half looked like the first one but there were a lot of chances for them to make more goals but somehow the ball didn't want to pass that line, it didn't want to get on the right side of the posts.

But that wasn't a problem because the other team didn't have that many chances and the chances that they had didn't work out that great and if there was some chances that would have lead to a goal, Sarah was there to stop them.

For the last 20 minutes of the game there was a lot of battling going on out on the field, no one wanted to lose this game but as it looked like they were going to go winning out of this and that would be the start of the next step.

It would lead to the final, that was something that all the players was looking forward to, it was one of the biggest things that you as a young soccer player could experience.

The game was finally over and there had been one more goal, they had won the game with three to nothing and that was a great deal, especially when you think about how it all had been playing out before.

The previous game they had played had been bad and they had won just by the lucky that they had and that was a great thing that they all had managed to take the good things form that game and use it for this game and managed to do the right thing.

Not all players are able to do that.

---

All of this meant that Cameron wouldn't have to make that call but at the same time she knew that she maybe should make that call anyway just to let them know what have been going on, that was something that she had been asked to do.

And especially if something big had happened and this was big.

Cameron knew that this was needed she just hoped that this wouldn't get back to haunt her.

They were in the final and that was a big thing but that wasn't the biggest thing, the biggest thing was what had happened between the two girls and she knew that she needed to make that call even if it meant that she would be break two of the players trust.


	25. Chapter 25

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.

I would love to know what you think of this as always and the story is slowly coming to an end. This isn't the longest chapter but it is something.

**Chapter 25 visit in form of stranger**

Cameron had made that phone call that she needed to make and it had been hard for her to make that call she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing.

But in her heart she felt like it had been the right thing to do. She was just hoping that no one would take this a bad way but she was afraid that there was one girl that wasn't going to like the fact that she had picked the phone up.

---

As Ashley and Spencer was down at one of the fields get some extra practice. They could hear Kyla calling for Ashley to come and talk to her and that was something that Ashley knew that she needed to do.

Kyla wouldn't have asked to talk to her if it wasn't important.

"I know that you don't want to hear this." Kyla said.

"…" Ashley didn't say anything; she didn't know what she wouldn't want to hear.

Kyla never had a chance before the older girl could hear a voice that she didn't want to hear.

"Ashley Marie Davies!" was yelled,

"Kyla, why didn't you tell me that she was here?" Ashley said and she was far from good. Just as everything started to fall to pieces again this woman needed to come and show her face. This was just like it always was.

"I didn't know that she was coming, sure we both know that she shows up when she thinks it will be a good time but she normally call and that was why I wanted to talk to you but she found me sooner than I thought she would. Please don't be mad at me." Kyla said and prayed in silence that Ashley wouldn't be mad at her.

The woman stopped a bit from the field and Ashley knew that she needed to go and talk to her if she would ever have a chance to get her to leave and she hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

But this year as she was in the final maybe this woman could actually show up when it was time to play that game but then again Ashley knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up that was something that she had learned a long time ago.

This woman was nothing like the other persons that she had met that was in this age. She for sure wasn't anything like Paula.

Christine Davies was far from the mother that you wanted to have, if Paula Carlin was a woman that you wanted as a mother then Christine Davies was the opposite of that. We can leave it at that.

---

"Mother, I didn't know that you were coming down here." Ashley said as she was standing with her mother.

"Ashley, sweetie." Christine said and when Ashley heard that she just cringed this wasn't going to end well, she just knew it. "I thought that you would know that I always come down here to see how this is going for you and this year when you have your sister here I knew that I needed to be here to."

"I know, I just didn't know that you were coming, at this moment." Ashley said and she was far from happy that her mother was there.

"That I sad to hear but I kind of got a call from someone that is working here telling me that you have had some problems."

"I know that but that is no longer a problem, it was just one of the girls that got hurt and I had to go and visit her at the hospital and that brought back some memories." Ashley said this was something that she didn't want to talk about.

Kyla was walking up to them and she had Spencer walking behind her.

Spencer had a feeling that this was something that she should stay out of so she just told them that she was going to head back to the cabin and that was it.

---

Both Kyla and Ashley knew that they would have to spend time with Christine now that she was here.

There was still something that the two girls wanted to know and that was who it was that would have called Christine and tell her about what Ashley had been going through.

"Ashley, so this Spencer that you were spending time with when I got here, who is she?" Christine asked, she didn't like the fact that Ashley was gay and that was something that she wished that she could change.

"Spencer, is from Ohio and she is here for the first time and we share a room in the cabin." Ashley said and she didn't want to tell her mother more than she had to.

"So does she know about the fact that you like girls?" Christine asked and she had chills going up her spine when she uttered that sentence.

"Yes, Spencer knows about that." Ashley said and she was wishing that her mother would just go away and leave her alone.

"And she doesn't have a problem with that?"

"no, Spencer doesn't have a problem with the fact that I like girls and before you ask, yes her parents know and they don't have a problem with that either. So can we please leave this topic alone for this time?" Ashley said as she thought about the fact that the Carlins' didn't have a problem with the fact that both she and Spencer was gay.

"Okay but I'm still not sure about this." Christine said and she wanted to know more about this.

---

The day passed by and Christine left the camp, but she had told the two sisters that she would probably show up to the final, now that one of them was going to play that game.

Kyla knew that wouldn't happen and Ashley was just hoping that her mother would be able to see that this was something that she and Kyla was good at and that it was something more than just running around chasing a ball.

There was still the question about it had been that had called Christine to let her know all about what have been going on, one person that it could have been was Cameron, but Ashley knew that the coach never would do something like that.

---

"Spence, do you know who it can be that called my mother?" Ashley asked as the two girls were laying in the bed cuddled up after the dinner.

"I don't really know, all I know is that I didn't call her." Spencer said and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek.

"I know that you wouldn't do that but besides you the only ones that knows what have been going on is Bailey and Cameron and of course Kyla but I don't think that either of them would call her." Ashley said and she did want to know who it was that was responsible for this.

"Don't you think that it could have been some of the other coaches that have seen how you have been doing and didn't know how your relationship with your mother was like called her they might have been worried about you?" Spencer said and she herself was kind of curios about who would do something like that.

"Well that might be the reason but this is kind of hard for me and I would love to know who did this and why they did it. I mean I'm not mad at them it's just that I would have loved to know that she would turn up but then again I shouldn't be surprised. She hasn't been here earlier and she always turns up at some point and there isn't that much left of this camp." Ashley said.

After she had said that she closed the distance that were between her and Spencer in a sheering kiss.

All of this meant so much for the two girls and hopefully this would mean that they would have a great time for the time that was left of this camp, then the question would be how they would go from there.


	26. Chapter 26

**I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback that I have gotten on this story.**

**And I do know that it has been awhile since I update but I do hope that you all will like this adn I hope to read what you all thought of this part, it is always nice to hear what you readers think adn I gives me insperation for my other stories too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 realizing something**

The days passed by and ever since Christine had been there too visit Ashley and Kyla. Ashley had began to think about all of this, what was going to happen with her and Spencer when this Summer was over and that was something that she wanted to forget.

Ashley didn't really have anyone that she could talk to about all of this, she guessed that this was something that she should be talking to Spencer about but it just felt strange to bring this up when the both of them knew that this was probably going to end but at the same time Ashley knew that she didn't want this to end.

----

Spencer was also having these thoughts and she knew that she should be calling her mother or her father so that she could talk to them about this, but the person that she should be talking to is Ashley but everything have been going great ever since that semifinal and now it looked like it was going to end.

---

Ashley was sitting with Bailey and they were having as close to a heart to heart that they would ever come.

"I don't know." Ashley complained, she had no idea how this was going to go and all she wanted was be able to talk to Spencer but she wanted to know what she should be saying before she sat down and talked to the girl.

"Well, all I know is that you love her or so you say that you do and it seems like she does the same. That would mean that it should be pretty easy for you." Bailey said and she didn't understand why Ashley was acting this way.

"I do, but how am I supposed to tell her that I want to have this long distance thing, I mean look at it, she lives in Ohio and I live in LA that is like, well I don't really know but it's not like it's my next door neighbor." Ashley said and she was really whiney and there was not really anyone that wanted to be near her in this place and time.

"Ashley, just listen. You and Spencer need to talk about this and you two are the only ones that know how this is going to go. There is no one else that can help you about this." Bailey said and even if she liked Ashley a lot there were a limit with how much she could take, when it came to Spencer.

---

Spencer was on the phone with her mother.

"Mum." Spencer whined, she wanted her mother to tell her what she should do.

"Spencer, sweetie, I can't tell you how you are supposed to handle this." Paula said.

"But I need my mother to tell me how I should solve this." Spencer tried she knew that this was something that she had to solve alone.

"Spencer, listen to me." Paula said she didn't want to tell the young girl this but Spencer needed to understand that this wasn't something that was easy for anyone.

"Okay, mum." Spencer agreed but she still wasn't sure that this was the right thing.

"If you are old enough to have a relationship then you are old enough to make the decisions that comes with it." Paula said and that was the only thing that she could say.

"I know mum, but we live in Ohio and Ashley lives in LA and that is like forever away from each other." Spencer said, she didn't want to think about this.

"All I can say is that you need to talk to Ashley about this and whatever you chose to do both me and your father will be behind you." Paula said she had had enough of her daughters' complaining.

"I know, so that means that I need to talk to Ashley." Spencer said and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, so you let me know what you do and I think that I and your father will be able to come down to see the final. I think that someone told me that they were going to play that." Paula said and she was proud of her daughter, she had never thought that Spencer would do this and even be in a team that was this good.

"Yeah, we are. We're playing against Madison and Bailey; you met them when you were here the last time. It will be really intense." Spencer said and her thoughts began to drift.

And after that they two of them continued to talk just about everything and that was something that both Spencer and Paula had missed.

---

The two girls came running for each other they knew that they needed to talk before the lost any of the courage that they might have to talk about this.

"Ash, we need to talk." Spencer said and as she said that.

"Spence, we need to talk." Ashley at the same time as Spencer had said her sentence and as they heard that the two of them began to laugh.

They were both grateful that they had the chance to talk to one another and they both wanted to talk otherwise this might not be as easy.

Ashley knew that this wasn't going to be easy; there was nothing easy with the fact that she and Spencer might break up if they didn't get to an agreement on how they were going to be dealing with this and that was hard for here.

What Ashley didn't know was that Spencer was going through the exact same things in her mind and that might be the reason for them to managed to still have this relationship even if they aren't near each other or meet that much in person.

"I know that we have to talk and that is something that I have heard enough from different persons mostly my mother." Spencer said, she didn't want to confess that she had been talking that much to her mother but she wanted Ashley to know that she had been talking to her own mother.

"I know what you mean. I don't think that Bailey or Kyla can take it anymore if we don't talk to each other." Ashley said and laughed.

This whole situation was kind of fun when you thought about it, it seemed like they had talked to everyone but the person that they should be talking to.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ashley asked.

"Why don't you go first?" Spencer said, she wanted to know what it was that Ashley wanted to talk about before she said anything to the older girl.

"Well, all I know is that they summer soon will be over and we will be going home again." Ashley started and as Spencer heard that she realized that she and Ashley wanted to talk about the same things.

"And you want to know how we are going to deal with that." Spencer finished.

"Exactly and I honestly don't know where we can start." Ashley said and Spencer just nodded, she had the same problem.

"Why don't we just tell each other how we want to deal with this and then we can talk about this and see how we can do this." Spencer said as she had a second to think about this.

"That sounds good so what do you want to do?" Ashley asked.

"All I know is that I know what I don't want to do." Spencer said and she was not sure on how she was going to put this.

"So do I, so do I." Ashley said and she looked at Spencer with so much love that she wasn't sure on how this was going to work if it turned out that they needed to break this up.

"That is great; all I know is that I don't want this to end." Spencer said and she could feel how the tears began to build up behind her eyelids. She just hoped that she wasn't going to cry, not now, not in front of Ashley. That would just be too much.

"I couldn't agree with you any more than I already do. I don't want this to end. It means too much for me." Ashley said as she looked at Spencer and as Ashley had said that the tears that Spencer had tried to hold back started to fall.

There was just one thing that Ashley could think of to do and that was to close the distance that was between the two of the she took Spencer in her arms and held her. She never wanted to let go but she knew that at some point she would have to.

Ashley had made up her mind, if Spencer was still staying in Ohio when Ashley was going to start college then she would start on one that was near the other girl, and there was all the different holidays that they could visit each other.

This was going to work; they were going to be the one thing that was making the rule comes true.

---

This was it they had decided on that they were going to fight for this and no one was going to tell them that they wouldn't last. Because in their hearts they knew that this was going to be the one thing that they always were going to fall back to. That one summer of soccer could change your life forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 preparations

"Okay so tomorrow is the biggest game of your life so far." Cameron said as she looked at all of the girls that were on the team that she was coaching.

That was something that all of the players were aware of and it had been a few days of stress ever since they had gotten to know that they were going to play the final and Cameron had been the worst one.

---

Spencer and Ashley was sitting together and talking they weren't really listening to what was said, they knew that there was nothing new and that they would hear it more than once before the match started tomorrow.

"Preparations." Cameron said and looked at all of the players, and everyone nodded to let her know that they were listening but no one wanted to hear this for the third time that day.

"You need to start to drink water today; tomorrow will be a day that will be hard on you both mentally and physically." Cameron, that made no sense to any of them, what had water to do with that.

They knew what Cameron meant and that was the important thing and soon they would be hearing it again.

It was like Cameron had lost her mind somewhere along the way, she didn't act like she normally did but no one wanted to point that out.

---

Even though Spencer and Ashley had talked to one another and managed to sort everything out they still had some trouble getting to understand the fact they wouldn't be seeing each other as much when this was over and that was hard for them.

That was something that most of the girls that was on this camp had a hard time with, the fact that they wouldn't be able to see most of the friends that they had made during this summer. If they all were lucky then maybe next year they would be seeing some of the players again and there was always the chance of getting asked to comeback and coach a team.

---

"Spence, I know that I have said this before, but I don't want this to end." Ashley said and gave Spencer a kiss on the top of her head as she was holding the blonde in her arms. It was moments like these that Ashley was going to miss.

"I feel the same, I have never felt as safe as I do when you are holding me." Spencer said and looked up at the girl that was holding her and when Ashley heard that she gave Spencer a kiss and that meant the world to both of them.

It was just a few days left of this and they knew that there was going to be hard to part at the airport, and this was not just preparations for the final, that they were going to play, it was also for the time that they were going to spend apart.

---

On the morning of the final Cameron came and wanted to talk to both Spencer and Ashley she had something that she wanted to tell them.

"I know that you two have been trying to figure out who it was that called your mother, Ashley." Cameron said and looked at two girls that was cuddle up together in one of the beds.

"yeah. Do you know who it was. It wasn't you right?" Ashley asked, if it had been Cameron she didn't know what she would do.

"No it wasn't me and I don't know who it was, so I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be think of that at a moment like this." Cameron said and looked at the two girls; she couldn't help but too think back to a time when she had been acting like the two girls.

And that was when she knew that she had done the right thing making that call that she was going to tell the girls about.

Cameron had been told that she could tell Spencer and Ashley about this, especially now when it was done and there was no chance that it wouldn't come through.

"I wanted to let you know that, your parents will be here to the final Spencer." Cameron said and Spence just smiled she had hoped that her parents would be able to make it.

However there was something strange with all of this how come that it was Cameron that told her this and not her parents.

"Why didn't they tell me that themselves?" Spencer asked maybe she could get some answerers now what her parents had been up to.

"I have been talking to them, a couple of times." Cameron said and she didn't want to give too much away.

"Why, sure I understand that you would have to talk to them if something happened and as far as I can remember nothing really happened?" Spencer said.

"Well your father asked me to let them know how you were and how things between you and Ashley were going." Cameron said and smiled, she hoped that she wouldn't have to explain anymore than that.

"I understand, but why couldn't they tell me yesterday that they were coming here?" Spencer asked.

"Well, your mother told me today that they were coming." Cameron said.

"But they must have been here yesterday if they will be able to come here today, in time for the final." Spencer said. "That would mean that they would have known that they could be here."

"I know what you mean maybe there was something that they needed to take care of and wasn't sure if they would be able to make it and there for didn't want to have a risk of disappointing you." Cameron said, this was not how this was going to go. Spencer was just going to accept this and that was it, and not ask all of these questions that was what she had been told.

"That sounds like your parents, Spence." Ashley said, and when the brunette said that, Cameron said a silent pray. They hadn't been exposed and that was what all of this was about.

"so why don't you two get up and go and eat some breakfast and then you two can start to prepare for the game. Remember this is the biggest game of your life so far." Cameron said and smiled this was going to be great. If those two just knew what the world had in place for them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Final

Today is the day of the final and all of the players have their nerves on the outside and they are all giddy they know that they have a great chance to win and they are going to the best that they can so that it will happen.

Spencer was walking around the camp and her parents had been her for a few days they had seen the semifinal that had been two days earlier and if that had been a tough game this was sure going to be even tougher.

This would be the third time that they would go up against Bailey and Madisons' team and that was once of the hardest tasks there was but then again, it was probably the two strongest teams at this camp, the winning team would have a chance to play against another winning team from another camp before the camp next summer like an opening game for both of the camps next year.

"okay girls I want you all to go to one of the pitches not the one that we are going to be playing the game at just yet, I would prefer if it's one that is a bit from the pitch that we are playing at and start your warm up." Cameron said to them all and gave each and every one of them a look. "One more thing, Davies you are in charge make sure that they all warm up good, I don't want any injures."

"You heard, Cameron." Ashley said as she began to walk to one of the pitches and all of the players were walking behind her.

And as they all were down at one of the pitches they began to jog around the field for about 15-20 minutes to make sure that they were all warmed up and after that they all began to stretch and that took them about 10-15 minutes after that Cameron came walking down to them.

"Okay I want you to get together in 3 groups of four or five players and begin to pass the ball around and one of you are going to be in the middle trying to break the pass. And Sarah you are coming with me." Cameron stated.

"ooh." Some of the girl said.

"What did you do know Sarah." Someone else said, they all needed something that would take some of the stress away from them and this was one thing that they could use as a stress reviler. And as Sarah heard that she just stuck her tongue out at the players that was messing with her and she had learned to take that during the summer.

The players continued their warm up and Cameron helped Sarah with the warm up in the goal and after about 20 minutes the warm up was done and they could begin to get to the field where they would be playing the final.

As the players came to the field they was standing by one side of the field just taking in what they saw around them there was players from the teams that hadn't made it to the final and there were parents and other family members there. It had been built some kind of grandstand for the audiences that were there to see the game.

"Okay girls, I know that this might be new for some of you but this is just like any other game. Just relax and enjoy." Cameron said and looked at all of us as we now were sitting down at the side.

"I know that this might be the last chance for some of us to win this tournament but I hope that you and all of you will do your very best and empty all of the energy that you have in this game because this is the last game for the summer." Ashley said and she had been named the captain in this game as any other game of the playoff.

"I hope that you take it to your heart what Ashley said." Cameron said and smiled at all of us and then she continued. "I know that you want to know who of you that are going to play and, it will be as follow, Sarah you in goal but that you already knew." And all of began to laugh, it was something that they needed and it was great that Cameron was able to joke around this close to the start of the game.

"And as defender we will have, Katie and Julie as center backs and then on the left we will have Alex and on the right we start with Hannah. The midfielders are Ollie in the position that you normally have and you will have Belle in front of you and on the wings we will have Ashley and Mia. Davies, you are captain as always and as forwards we will start with Spencer and Sam." Cameron said "and as subs we will have Brooke, Kylie and Chelsea, and I can promise that you all will be playing at some point in this game. And one more thing, Jessie is here to see this game so if you don't have a reason before why you shouldn't do your best I know that this will be a good one. Have fun and enjoy the time that you have left together."

"I hope that you all happy with this and I hope that you once again will do your best and remember this can be a long game, with overtime and maybe even penalty shot outs, so I hope that you all will listen to what Cameron is saying. Because she has been in this position as a player before." Ashley said and smiled.

Spencer was standing between Sam and Belle, just as they were about to walk in to the field. Ashley was standing first of them and after her there was Sarah and after that they were standing in numerous orders.

Finally it was time for them to walk out to stand on the field and soon the game would start it was just presentation of the teams that was playing and the referees and the nationalanthem.

Ashley was standing with the referees and Bailey that was captain in the other team they were about to see who was going to start the game.

"Okay, ladies I know what I want from this game and I think you know too." The referee said and both Bailey and Spencer were nodding they knew what they wanted and that was clear to everyone what it was about.

It turned out that the other team got to start the game this time and it was nothing more they could do. The first fifteen minutes of the game was hard, and they did all they could to defend their goal and they managed to do so but there had been a lot of free kicks and both Katie and Hannah had managed to get booked and the bookings had been necessary otherwise they would probably have been one or two goals down and so far they had managed to keep the score to nil all.

Belle got the ball from Alex and she took a few steps forward and the turned around and passed the ball to Ollie. They wanted to keep the ball in the team for a few passes so that they could start to build their own game.

Sam was take a run to open up a part of the field for Ollie to play the to and Ashley was running to that place and the brunette got the ball and she advanced a few meters and then played the ball back to Belle and Belle in her turn changed to the other wing to get the ball to Mia and then she advanced along her wing and then crossed the all over to Ashley that then just passed the ball back to Sam. Sam chose to end the play by going on a shoot and it went outside the post but they had managed to get there game play to work and this was just to work even more on this soon enough it would be good for them.

The half continued just like it had been before but just in the last minute of the half the other team got a penalty after one of the defenders had gotten the ball on the hand and it had been to her favor.

Sarah was a good goalie so there was still the chance of her saving this penalty shot. Bailey was walking up from her normal position; she was going to be the executor of this penalty. Bailey place the ball where it was supposed to be at, she took about five steps back, Sarah was looking Bailey in the eyes trying to get her to tell her with her eyes were the shot will be at but that was something that Sarah didn't get from the other girl.

Sarah took a chance that was all that she could do but she did the first move; she had hoped that Bailey would do that but the executor didn't do that, there for it was an easy task for Bailey to place the ball in the net.

And there it was, they were down by one and the first half was over. This goal was hard on them mentally; it was one in the back in the last minute of the half.

The second half was about to start and the team looked like it had in the first half besides the fact that Brooke took Hannahs' place on one of the defender wings.

Sam and Spencer started the half with the ball and not much happened for the first 10 minutes and after that Cameron made a couple of substitutes and Chelsea got one of the wings and Kylie got the other wing and Ashley was pushed up so that they played 4-3-3 at the moment, they needed some players that could hold the ball and besides that they needed to start the press higher up on the field and that meant that they needed to have more players that could participate in that.

About 10 minutes after those changes it all seemed to work for the better and the team had a few chances but most of them were just half chances, it was shots from a long distance that was that hard for the goalie to save.

Spencer got a pass from Sam and advances a few steps when one of the defenders got caught up with her and began to yank in her shirt to get her to slow down and the referee saw that and booked the defender and the team got a free-kick and Alex jogged up this was her place, she was the one that was going to kick this, and Katie, Sam and Julie was in the penalty box and so was Ollie, both Spencer and Ashley was standing outside the box, they were supposed to take the second wave if there was one.

Alex hit the ball and soon it was in the air, and both Sam and Julie missed the ball when they went up for a header the defenders missed the ball to and then Katie was there and she just touched the ball with her head and changed the direction of the ball so that the goalie had no chance of saving the ball and all of them watch how the ball was sailing towards the net and then it hit the post and somehow Sam had managed to get a new position so that she could get the ball and she shot the ball in the net, it was equalized after all.

The game continued on like this it was not that many chance for both team and that was something that both team was nervous about and the coaches tried to get some information out to the players so that they would know how they should be playing.

With 15 minutes left of the game if there wouldn't be any overtime, the other team got a pass in between the center backs and one of the strikers in the other team was going for the ball and managed to get the ball under control and she was alone with Sarah, and Sarah managed to get out and take the ball from the striker just in front of her feet. Sarah threw the ball as long as she could and Ashley got the ball and passed it back to Ollie, they all knew that they needed to keep the ball in the team so that they could take a step down and start to play their own game. They started to play just like they knew that they should and it looked great and Spencer got the ball from Chelsea and soon she had passed the ball to Ashley that was advancing a few meters and then she passed the ball to Sam that passed the ball back to Spencer that managed to get alone with the goalie and she placed the ball in the far corner and the ball hit the bottom of the post and then went in the goal, that meant that they were in the lead and it was about seven minutes left of the game and that meant that they needed to start defending and not relax and be focus.

As every team there is out there you are just as strong as the weakest link and, you are also weak just after you have scored a goal, and there is where they were now and it wasn't that much left of the game.

The audience that was watching the game was cheering, there were family members to the players and the other teams were there also.

Paula and Arthur were looking and they could see that Spencer was in her natural environment and that meant that they had made the right decision. A decision that no one knew about just yet and that was something that they wouldn't tell anyone just yet it was going to be a surprise.

The other team got a free-kick just a couple of meters outside the box area, Sarah started to set up the wall of players that she wanted and she knew that this was one of the last chances that would be in this game, it was on stoptime already.

Bailey and Madison was up there and so was everyone except two of the defenders and Kim one the midfielders on the other team was standing with the ball and she was lifted the ball in to the box and Madison was the first one to get to the ball and she headed the ball to the goal but Sarah managed to save it the first time but she couldn't hold the ball and there was someone there to get the return of the ball and they shot the ball to the goal and there she was once again and managed to save the ball and this time she managed to hold the ball.

Just as Sarah was about to kick the ball out the referee blew the whistle telling them that the game was over. The last match of the tournament was over and they had won.

They had won the final just as they had been dreaming about and this had been harder than they ever thought it would have been. And in the background they could hear how _the winner takes it all_ was playing.

It was time for the all of the team that had made to the semifinals to come and get there prizes. Besides prizes for the teams there would also be some kind of prizes for the best players, the ones that had showed how much they had progressed and of course the ones that meant the most for their own teams.

"Can we get the captain for the winning team up here to get the trophy?" One of the announcers said and Ashley walked the way up there so that she could get that trophy. As she took the trophy she kissed it just like the always did and then she raised it above her head and screamed out, she was just happy. Soon after that all of the team was standing in a ring jumping around just like crazy just like they had done when they had won the game.

"Okay so here is the winning team can we get applause for them." And after that everyone in audience cheered them on and soon there was going to be some more of this ceremony.

Ashley was looking around ever since her mother had been here to visit she had said that she would be here for the final and Ashley couldn't see her mother anywhere. She knew that she shouldn't be disappointed that the older woman wasn't there but once again she had been let down and it was harder and harder every time that happened.

"We have a few prizes that we need to get out to all of the players that are supposed to get one."

Everyone was lining up, this was one of the biggest thing that happened during the camp.

"Okay we are going to start with the players that are the best on their positions. best defender Bailey Johnson, can she come up here." Bailey began to get up to the podium and got her prizes, this was the first time.

"then we have the best midfielder, Kimberly Brown." And there was no one that went up, "Okay maybe I should say, Kim Brown, and that was when she went up to the podium.

"And then we have the best goalie, and that is no other than Sarah Crawford." And she got a round of applause as she walked up there.

"And the last one we have for the best player in their position if for best forward and the winner there is Ashley Davies." And as Ashley heard that she was surprised, she hadn't played forward that much. That was what she thought, she didn't think of that they had three forwards in many of the games they had played.

Spencer was happy for all of the players and there was something that she thought of was that many of the players that had won had their last year here as a player.

"We have a prize for the players that have been a great part of the teams and maybe even the most important ones in their own teams and something that is important to think about is that you don't have to be the best player, it is important to be a part of the team. This award goes to that player that sees what the best for the team instead of themselves." The speaker said. "We have normally this award for one player in every team but this year it will be different it will just go to one player." The speaker continued. "And we have a winner, this gilr have seen what is best for her team and never complain on teammates or the players she have gone up against. I don't think that we have seen here lash out on a referee. She is a great role model for all of us and we hope that we will be seeing her again for many years to come and not forget about us when she is reaching her goals."

Everyone looked around and was trying to figure out who the player the speaker was talkining about was and no one knew who it was not even the player herself.

"So will please put your hands together for the winner of this years' 'perfect player'" the speaker said and everyone there put their hands together. "And the winner this year is Spencer Carlin."

Spencer was shocked to hear that she was the winner, this was the biggest thing that you could win and she did this the first year that she was here, and as she was walking up the podium everyone was clapping and cheering her on.


	29. Chapter 29

**I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and all of that it means a lot to me to read what you all think. And this is the last chapter of this story. The next story that will be finished is probably my version of DEBS with Spencer and Ashley, that story is already written on paper I just need to type it.**

**Chapter 29 Secrets reviled **

This is the day after the final that the team managed to win and that was something that they all had been waiting for and this had been the last chance for a lot of the players that was on the same team as Spencer to win this year and they had all manage to make it to the end and stand there as the winners, it had been the best feeling in the world and at the same time this was the last the of this camp and it could mean the end for Spencer and Ashley as a couple but neither of them wanted that to happen that was why this was so hard for them.

They had meet a girl that they had fallen in love with during this camp and now it was near the end and no one knew what was going to happen next.

Would they manage to survive the long distance that was between them, it was the question. If they did then maybe Ashley could go to a collage nearby, where Spencer was living but at the same time Spencer didn't want Ashley to feel like she couldn't chose what was the best for her.

Paula and Arthur had been having a lot of secrets this summer and Spencer knew that there was something that her parents wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what it was she had tried numerous of times and she even had Ashley trying a couple of times trying to get them to tell the brunette what was going on, but they didn't fall for that either. They were good at keeping this a secret.

"Ash." Spencer said as she was sitting next to her girlfriend down at the beach. They had managed to get away for a few minutes; they needed some time alone so that they could talk about what was going to happen now.

"Yeah, sweetie." Ashley said as she took Spencers' hands in her own, she didn't want to say good bye, she hated that word and this was even harder.

"I know that you don't want to talk about this but we have to." Spencer said and she couldn't say anything more before the brunette had captured the blondes' lips in a kiss.

"I know that Spence, but I just don't want to do that now." Ashley said and once again she capture the blondes' lips in a kiss and this was maybe the last day that she would be able to kiss the girl that she loved in a long time and that was something that she would take advantage of until they had to say their god byes.

"I understand." Spencer said and she leaned in a bit so that they could close the small distance that were between their lips, it was a kiss that they wanted to show the other one what they were feeling but at the same time told the other one that this wasn't good bye.

Spencer was running her tongue along Ashleys lip asking for a chance to deepen the kiss and Ashley more than willingly gave Spencer the chance to do so and their tongues were battling for dominance it didn't take that long before they had found a pace that was great for the both of them and when they broke apart it was for air but it didn't take that long before they were kissing again.

They change their positions so that they were laying down on the beach and they continued to kiss and soon they were making out and Ashley slowly moved her hands down Spencers' back and Spencer moaned into the kiss and Ashley took the opportunity that was a head of her and deepened the kiss and their tongues once again began to dance together in a slow pace and it still felt like this was the best thing in the world and nothing could ever compeer to the feeling that they had now and they both hope that it would last a long time and that they never would forget this and that they would still have each other for a long time.

As they broke apart, their breathing were shallow but they had had one of the best summers that they ever could imagine and who knew this might not be the end but the start of something, that was what they were hoping for.

Ashley and Spencer left the beach hand in hand, with their fingers intertwined together just like they had done after their first date together, the one that they had had on the beach where Ashley had told the blonde how she felt and that had been the start, and now it was the end for them.

The beach would always be something that they would have to remember the other one.

The day past by fast and it was time for them all to leave the camp for this time and some of them would be coming back for the next summers to come and some had to say good bye for now and maybe someday comeback as a coach for a team.

Ashley had gotten a lift with the Carlins to the airport so that she could say good bye to Spencer there, just so that they could have some more time together, Kyla was also at the airport, she was going to visit her mother for the one of weeks that was left on their break this summer. Ashley had to go back home to a mother that didn't care but she would have Spencer in her heart.

The young blonde and the slightly older brunette was standing at the airport waiting for the call that would tell them that the blonde would have to go, go back home with her parents.

"Now boarding flight 4721 to Cincinnati." The voice from the speakers told them and they knew that this was the moment that they was waiting for and didn't want to come but it had.

It was time to say good bye.

Ashley capture Spencers' lips once again, she didn't want to let the blonde go but she knew that she had to, who knew she might be getting to see her once again, one thing was for sure. They were going to get through this; they were going to make it.

They were going to beat the distance that was between them.

That was what they both wanted and that was what they were going to do.

Spencer let go of Ashley as they could hear that it was the last call for them to boarder the flight.

Just as they were about to walk to the gate, Spencer parents stopped. They looked around to see if Ashley still was at the airport and they could see that brunette was still standing at the spot that she and Spencer had been standing holding each other and just giving one another a peck here and there, just so that they could be close.

The brunette was looking down on her feet and everyone around her could see how the tears were falling down her cheeks, this was harder than she had expected and it was just going to get harder. And as the blondes parents saw this they knew what they needed to do.

Sure they had made up their minds long before this day but they had decided to wait until they had gotten back home but the look at the brunettes face was just too hard to not see what they needed to.

And then they looked over at their daughter and she had a similar face. That was the last piece of the puzzle and the puzzle was about to be whole at this moment.

"Spence, I know that this is hard, but I promise that you are going to see Ashley again. Who knows' this time apart might be a good thing." Paula said as she tried to cheer her daughter.

"Mum as much as I want to believe you. It can't be a good thing to be away from the person that you love." Spencer said and she began to cry even harder, the older blonde looked over at her husband that was on the other side of their daughter. Silently asking if she should tell the younger blonde what they had decided, and he nodded and that was it.

"Spence, honey." Paula said and Spence looked over at her mother, and it broke her mothers' heart to see her daughters tear stained cheeks.

"What mum?" Spencer said and she wasn't happy.

"Well you father and I have made a decision. You remember what we were talking about before you left for this camp?" she asked and Spencer nodded, she remembered what they had told her before she left.

"Well, we are going to take that offer." Paula said and Spencer looked trying to see if this was the truth.

"So what you are saying is that we are moving to LA?" Spencer asked she wanted to be sure, and both her mother and father nodded and that was all the confirmation that she needed and as she looked at her parents they knew what she was asking them and the just nodded once again.

Spencer dropped whatever she had in her hands and began to run in the direction that she knew that she would be finding Ashley.

Spencer ran for all that she was worth and she soon was standing behind the brunette and she placed her hand on the brunettes' shoulder and turned her around and as she did that she captured the older girls' lips in a kiss and as they broke apart. Ashley was standing there not knowing how she should be reacting to this.

"Ash." Spencer whispered as she was holding the other girl in her arms.

"Yeah, Spence." She mumbled in the blondes' ear this was just so much that she needed to grasp.

"We are moving here." Spencer mumbled in the brunettes' curls and that was it, and as the older girl heard that she just lifted the blonde up in her arms and spun her around and they were both smiling.

**THE END!!!**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope that it has been a good ride and that you all are happy with this ending. **

**I can tell you that it took me some time to get this finished but it has come to an end and I can say that I'm proud to have made it to this point and I hope that all of you that have been reading this have enjoyed it.**

**So please let me know what you think and all of that it would mean so much to me if you took the time to leave me some feedback.**

**~ Jo **


	30. Chapter 30

Hi!

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm thinking of making sequel or something like that for this story. But before I do that and plan the story and all that goes with that I would like to know if anyone of you would be interested in reading such a story.

I have a couple of ideas for what that can be about but I would love to know any ideas that you have for that story, so let me know by leaving a review to this chapter or send me a PM or e-mail my address is on my profile.

I also wanted to mention that I have made a video for this story, well more like a trailer or what to call it, the link to that is on my profile too.

This was all for me this time so take care and let me know what you think

_~Putteiblabarsskogen_


End file.
